Naruto's Chat Group
by Asura435
Summary: Sometimes getting wasted leads to awesome result's. Disclaimer: I do not own anything and this is inspired by cultivation chat group
1. The beginning and Izuku

The world was a peaceful place, no pollution and no crime. It had been more than a decade since the fourth ninja war also the war for survival and freedom of all humanity.

The people had learned of the Shinobi and knew the difference in state between a normal person and a chakra user. They had come to know of Uzumaki Naruto, the bright light of hope that saved the world and his inhumane power.

His abilities had become a wide spread knowledge, bringing despair to the criminals and joy to the populace as they saw hope for the first time. A time of fairness had descended and people had slowly forgotten their past enmities as a powerful stood above them guiding them along.

The technological revolution was moving at rocket speed and new inventions were being produced within months and the people life expectancy and living standards had improved by an enormous margin.

They showered their hero with praise while his shadow remained the shadow to atone for his crimes and because he didn't believe he deserved it nor did anyone else want to praise for being a hero as he had almost doomed them all except for Naruto.

Life had been joyful and filled with happiness that sometimes it felt like a dream. But peace for warriors was boredom and they moved to tournaments and coliseum fights for entertainment.

Naruto had grown too fast as he trained using all the resources available to him, mentally, physically and spiritually. The addition of another Kurama gave him a push along with his six paths mode, making him the strongest being alive.

He had left his rival in the dust since the war and the gap had only widened as training was the only thing that got his blood pumping after spending time with his kids and wife. It was a bad habit from the flames of youth brigade.

Naruto was as usual sitting in his office, filled with documents and countless tech items for final assessments and approval.

He was quite bored and filled with curiosity.

"Naruto, are you really sure you want to do this?" Kurama asked as he saw Naruto holding a bottle of alcohol called the Seventh

"I want to know what it feels like to be drunk so I am definitely sure." Naruto replied in a calm tone as he felt the large amounts of energy in the bottle as it was soaked in his power and the bijuus

"Are you really sure? Something might go wrong."

"What could go wrong? I am a responsible adult, even if intoxicated, I would not do anything wrong or dangerous. So relax and let's enjoy this rare treat." Naruto replied in a jovial tone as he downed the whole bottle in one go, he wasn't sure if it would work

"I really shouldn't have trusted you. Nothing could go wrong, my shit?" Kurama muttered in an annoyed tone as he looked at Naruto who was still not fully awake

"What happened? I feel like Kaguya hit me in the head without any protection." Naruto held his aching head and flushed his body of the toxins

"You sent clones out to play." Kurama replied causing Naruto to look at him with a serious gaze

"Okay that sounds terrible, let me see what did I do?" Naruto replied as he closed his eyes to shuffle through his memories

Naruto laughed as he saw the memories and was glad that he was just a curious person. He had seen scenes of his clones swimming in volcanoes, some clones teaching animals to hunt or speak.

Some clones just flirting with girls for the giggles and some doing pranks. They had gone through a list of things but the most interesting was what he did personally.

"I can't believe I just did that." Naruto muttered with a smile and happiness as he had succeeded in connecting to other worlds, in some manner.

He picked up his phone and went to an app named Line, and opened his chat group. It was simply called Heroes chat group.

While intoxicated, Naruto had played around with seals and his phone. Connected to other worlds and sent down phones with the app to communicate with alien life forms, for fun as he was truly bored and help them of course.

"See all is well, nothing went wrong except I think people now know that I am human." Naruto muttered with a chuckle as he knew people put him on a pedestal and saw him as something more or just as a monster in human skin

"I guess you did grow up even on the inside but be careful with his field of study. You could have ended up killing us all." Kurama warned as messing with space could distort it too much and destroy the world or alter timelines

"I am always careful Kurama; you just slept for too long." Naruto replied as he looked at the group, it had only him as member

'It might take some time for the phones to reach someone.' Naruto thought and was about to put it away when he saw a name

'Neo One for All. It's giving them nicknames automatically.' Naruto mused as he saw his name was written as Lord Seventh

The profile pictured showed a kid wearing a costume.

'Was it successful or not? Or did it just choose a kid with a cosplaying hobby?' Naruto thought as he typed

"Hello, welcome to the group. You may call me seventh and I am here to help you with any problems that I am capable of solving." Naruto said as it was the initial goal of this group, he wanted to help people as he needed a challenge and his goal never stopped in his own world

In the other world, it was a place of turmoil and filled with people with abilities called quirks. The style of architecture was similar but technology wise it was behind.

The place was not in peace and there were wars, deaths and discrimination. Izuku Midoriya had become a student at UA High School and he was in the clouds of happiness even though training was harsh and his quirk was dangerous to him.

It was night and he was exited for the next day, holding his phone he wondered if he could talk with someone or not. He hesitated as he felt like it would disturb them and was about to put the phone away when another phone passed through the wall and collided with his phone.

'What was that?' Izuku was surprised but didn't shout as he didn't want to disturb his mother. He looked around and found nothing, it was like a mirage.

"Maybe I am just too tired." Izuku muttered and was about to fall into the bed when he saw a notification

Izuku picked up the phone and saw a message from someone called Lord Seventh.

'Who is this from and how did they know about my number?' Izuku was worried about the lack of privacy and clicked the notification

'I don't remember joining this group nor accepting any request.' Izuku mused as he read the message and saw the picture of a man wearing orange clothing and a giant hat while in the back was giant monster staring ahead

'What is that? Who is that?' Izuku questioned as he knew all the well known heroes and someone with such a giant monster would be known

'It must be fake but the message sounds genuine so should I try.' Izuku held his phone and contemplated

"I know you think it is fake so try asking. It is not like I am asking for something in return." Izuku read and could feel the attitude of the person writing, he was being looked down on as a child.

"Seventh, it is nice to meet you. I want to ask, what I can do to improve my physique to a level where I can break steel with my hands." Izuku questioned, he couldn't just mention his own weakness so he asked for advice on the method to counter the problem

"Quite an easy request."


	2. Izuku 2 and Ichigo

Quite an easy request." Naruto said and the words were written while he went through a catalogue of activities that could be used by normal people without killing them or crippling them

'It's good that I learned from Master Gai or else I would have to talk to them again for this information.' Naruto thought as his routine had been amateurish and didn't utilize his capabilities to its potential

Naruto wrote down step by step, exercises that he could do along with the time spent on them for best results and safety.

He went into detail explaining some things, recommending weight training and actual combat exercises to make his body dynamic and not tight and bulky.

"Do you really think this kid is some hero or something, he looks so fragile and weak? He might just be one of those cosplaying kids that have been popping up these days, disgusting." Kurama muttered in an annoyed tone as he disliked cosplayers since the day he found one cosplaying as him and acting like a brain dead moron

"Haha, damn that was hilarious. People crack me up with the shit they do when they have too much free time." Naruto started laughing as the scene came into his head; it was girl being sexual with a man while dressed as Kurama.

If Naruto hadn't stopped him, Kurama might have ripped her to pieces in shame and anger.

"Forget about it, forget about it or else you can forget about talking to me. We are over if I hear about it again."

"Chill bro, I was just kidding. If it's a sore point than I won't talk about it, you are more important to me than that."

Kurama stared at him and just hmphed as he dived back inside the soul space, which had become a world of its own unlike the sewer of the past.

'He really is adorable sometimes, can't really take straightforward love as it is too embarrassing.' Naruto thought with a smile as he looked at his phone

"Even if he isn't a hero that doesn't mean, he can't be one. Plus it is good to be healthy." Naruto replied to Kurama's question as he knew the phones won't land in anyone hands unless they were inherently good

* * *

Izuku looked at his phone as it got filled with messages and voice messages from Seventh. He couldn't believe anyone could type or speak so fast as it had barely been 30 sec since he wrote his message.

'Is the person even human or is his quirk related to speed?' Izuku thought as he went back to the top and started going though it slowly

It was much better than he expected and it seemed like that it was written by an expert. He had seen such explanations by professors and martial art experts.

It was broken down to its components and easy to understand, the explanation was given at all steps and things to watch out for detailed. The diet was also touched upon extensively and its benefits explained.

Izuku even saw pictures of the seventh in different poses to show the right positions for several techniques as words might not be enough for beginners.

'Why didn't he just send a video?' Izuku wondered and looked at the attachment option and found everything normal

'Guess he might be shy about it or thought it might too troublesome for an unknown person? Or he is unable to actually replicate them in dynamic motion and wanted to avoid being found?' Izuku felt respect for the man and thought he was an intellectual, who studied on the subject of physical arts but was not capable himself

A misunderstanding had formed because the video function was not working between dimensions yet and Naruto wasn't used to chatting on his phone or sending videos or making them.

"Thank you for the help, I will be going through this for now. But if you require any help in return then I will try my best." Izuku replied as he felt too excited and wanted to test it out now

"I don't mind so take your time and we can talk later. Talking with others is good for your health so avoid being alone and lose that human feature."

"I appreciate your advice and I will do my best." Izuku replied and took out a notebook as he saw the thumbs up

Izuku was all smiles and started copying it down on paper, making drawings to help him along. He stuck the schedule to his wall and started the physical training, which would require 40 min and following that combat training of 20 min as he was a beginner.

This was much higher than normal for anyone starting off but since Naruto couldn't tell how weak a normal human without training could be as this is the lowest he could think off.

Even though it was hard, Izuku was master of hard work and never gave up until his goal had been achieved so he finished the exercise sweating buckets.

It was helping learn how to fight and building his foundation, learning from the best fighter in the world was something he was unaware of but time will show him what a blessing he had received.

A simple exchange had changed the course of his life. The training would result in muscular pain the next day luckily the phone carried traces of Naruto's powers and healed such weak problems so unless he was bleeding out or lost a limb; Izuku had nothing to worry while carrying the phone.

* * *

"It feels good to be appreciated. He sounds like a good kid; I wish Boruto could stop listening to outsiders so much." Naruto was smiling and then down as he remembered his little boy avoiding him these days

He couldn't really understand the feeling since he never had a father so he was never in someone's shadow. Boruto had grown up and matured but he was still a child as he took to heart things other people said.

By this age the seventh had done this, by now he had done that. These kinds of things wear down people and make them lash out or isolate themselves.

"I think it is time to have Konohamaru talk to him, he is the best person for the job. Mirai call your uncle." Naruto muttered as he informed his guards, who will beat up people for him when he was bored to do so himself or just wanted to see people get beat up

'Yes, they are truly useful bunch.'

Mirai sighed as she saw the smile on her Master; it was really annoying as he had made them into his toys since he came into power.

'Guards, bah. Why would he even need one? I think we are the ones being guarded like children. I knew this deal was too much when I was informed about it by mother.' Mirai thought as she ran towards the Sarutobi clan

* * *

While Naruto had been talking many other names had been added but none of them had said a word yet or hadn't seen the notification.

One of these was a teenager named Ichigo Kurosaki and his handle name was Hybrid. Ichigo's most distinguishing feature was his spiky orange hair, a trait he had been ridiculed about for years on end. He was a fairly tall, lean-built young man with peach skin and brown eyes.

He had been listening to music and reading Hajime no Ippo, his favorite manga when he heard a barrage of notifications from his phone.

'Who the f is spamming?' Ichigo thought as he got up from his sleeping position and picked the phone to see what was up

He was annoyed as he saw that someone had taken his number without permission and then put him a group.

'Damn scammers these days.' Ichigo was about to exit the group when he saw some of the text and was taken aback for a minute. He was a fighting fan and had read many manuals on learning the arts, from Karate to Judo and MMA.

So he could see that the instructions were really professionally made and the poses were legit, though he didn't recognize some of them and the training schedule was much for detailed than anything you had find for free.

'Who is this Lord Seventh? He sounds like pro fighter but I haven't seen him. Did he add me by mistake?' Ichigo was questioning the reason for his inclusion while also thinking of checking upon the European fighters as Naruto looked like one of them

'Damn I don't know English so I might not be able to find him. Can I really talk to him? Maybe we can meet up and talk about it personally and he can show me some moves." Ichigo was a fan of good fighters and so he had mad respect from just reading what had been posted

He didn't wonder about it being fake since videos of pro fighters showing you the way, step by step were most of the time not free.

"I will try talking to him tomorrow as it's already late." Ichigo muttered as he saw that it was around 11 pm and he needed to go to school tomorrow

* * *

Ichigo wasn't the only one who had been disturbed as one vigorous young man had been in the middle of his daily ritual watching the royal titties shake when he heard the annoying sound of notifications.

"Bloody shit, I will murder the bastard." Issei Hyoudou exclaimed in anger as his little man was disturbed.

Issei was a high school student of average height with short spiky brown hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head, and light brown eyes.

He was not the athletic nor the intellectual type but the special crowd type, whom most avoided for many justifiable reasons.

His handle name was Oppai Dragon, a very appropriate name for a pervert whose life revolved around those soft mounds.

Unlike the two, Issei was not learned on the subject and couldn't tell what was on the screen as fake or real.

He saw that the group had many names and assumed that he had been invited by mistake.

'I will just exit it or it will disturb me again.' Issei thought as he was about to exit the group and saw the names

There were many girls in the group and they were blazing hot and sexy.

"I think I will stick around for awhile for research purposes." Issei muttered with an obscene smile

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed. This Naruto will be close to canon not exactly canon as i don't believe Naruto and Sasuke should be equal nor do i believe Naruto should have such a messed up relation with his family or be weaker than his younger self when in the Last Movie which was only two years, he had grown so powerful to take on a blow that cut through the moon with one hand and plowed through it.

So this Naruto is a lot more knowledgeable and experienced as the aftermath of Naruto was disappointing. It never touched upon how Naruto went about breaking the cycle of hatred or how he brought peace.

Then Boruto series comes in and shows you, he did nothing. Even worthless bandits would come to his personal city and steal shit without fear. Can you imagine some trying to steal from Madara?Even though he is so much stronger but the plot demands that the old generation take a shit.

Seriously, i hate sequels where the mc is changed and the old generation still exists. Never saw a good one, the only consolation is that its written by a nobody.

Crossover:

DBZ

Hunter X Hunter

Bleach

Highschool dxd

Hero Academia

Young Justice

XMen

Avengers

Black Clover

One Piece

Percy jackson

Eden Zero

Teen Titans

Can take suggestions


	3. Naruto and Wang Lin

The world was peaceful but that didn't mean there wasn't any danger in the vastness of space. Naruto could feel that there were beings out there but he was forced to stay on the planet.

It was the fear that he might be a moment to late in coming back and his world disappears in a storm of fire.

There so much more to explore but his love for the people had become the shackles that chained him down, the freedom had been lost once the planet seemed too small to contain him.

He was tempted but Naruto always had an iron will so even though he looked at the delicious pie in the sky, he didn't go towards it.

This led to him becoming involved in many different trades, for actual research and betterment along with defusing his boredom.

Though he had never seen anyone even close to his powers as Kaguya would seem like a child to him, Naruto wasn't arrogant enough to assume that he was actually invincible.

He was a clear believer in the saying that there is always a bigger mountain so he trained to face such threats and improved continuously.

Naruto had made use of his research into space and time to create his own dimension with a higher gravity and harsh environments filled with elemental beasts. In this dimension, Naruto had clones fight each other every second of the day.

There was one clone fighting against 99, then 100 clone battle royale and the team battles. With or without weapons, so that his skills and mastery improved at monstrous rates.

He was the master of all arts on his world and none could face him alone or with a team, which added to his boredom as he had to play with himself.

"I wonder what he is doing. He isn't come back for a month, must be hogging all the fun that weird bastard." Naruto muttered in a playful tone as he walked home in the night while the citizens looked at him with admiration as they were looking at a living legend that was from being human

Naruto couldn't leave but that didn't mean he didn't have subordinates for the job. He sent Sasuke and Toneri on the task to explore the universe.

-

* * *

In the far off solar system, Sasuke Uchiha also known as the right hand man of the Hokage was engaged in mortal battles with beings of titanic size and power.

They were clear abominations, mixture of beasts that he knew and some that were just mainly made from the elements.

The planet that he was exploring had given of life source so he landed, it was the size of the sun so it had higher gravity than usual but he shrugged it off casually but all that casualness ended when within moments he was surrounded by beasts.

"Damn that asshole" Sasuke screamed in annoyance as he knew it had to be Naruto

'The bastard has got a screw lose, no one enjoys this shit other than him. Did he send me to explore stuff or to fight for him?' Sasuke thought while moving at full speed and attacking, and defending.

The fight had taken him weeks and he was still stuck here as something huge was blocking the way off from the planet.

"When I get back, I am telling Hinata." Sasuke grinded his teeth and spat out

-

* * *

"I am home" Naruto muttered as he entered the Uzumaki Clan house that had a lot of empty space for the future Uzumaki members and had many facilities that a clan needed

Naruto had decided against the old style and went with a new touch so his looked a lot modern and wasn't really that big. It was a two storey house, with a kitchen, a living room, a garden, a basement, 6 rooms and 5 washrooms.

"Welcome back, Dear, Would you like to eat or take a bath?" Hinata walked out of the living room with the TV remote as she welcomed him with a lovely smile. She had hardly aged and still looked to be in her early twenties just like him, it was the magic of high chakra reserves and Hinata had become an equal to Sasuke the day she had been chosen by Homura Otsutsuki.

Naruto would have sent her on the mission but the children needed their mother and he needed her to be with him as she drove all the problems away like a soothing wind.

"Hehe, I need you my adorable princess. Let's take a bath together." Naruto chuckled and sweeped Hinata of her feet before she could react

"Dear!" Hinata exclaimed in a chiding tone

"No need to worry the kids are playing that VR stuff, we can our adult time." Naruto whispered into her ears sweetly causing her to shiver in delight. The honeymoon season had never ended for the couple as Naruto had a limitless appetite caused by his enormous Yang energy that was higher than the Yin so he was never going to stop unless his reserves dipped into the red, which was kind of impossible.

He had learnt from Tsunade her regeneration technique, learnt from Kabuto his technique and combined it with his physique and Kurama's chakra along with Jashin's immortality technique that he replicated with his sealing, to make himself affectively immortal and unstoppable.

The couple was in their own world as they kissed deeply while he hugged her tightly against his body, he felt complete and the desire to always keep her attached to him but he knew she would break.

"Ahem"

Naruto stopped and put Hinata down as he looked back with a smile.

"Shion"

"Darling, you could have the decency to at least pretend that you love us equally." Shion muttered in an annoyed tone as she looked at them. She had been sitting with Hinata and talking about things while watching a show when he appeared but it seems everything disappeared when he saw Hinata.

"Would you like that? Isn't it better to be honest? I love her the most but I do love you as well or else we wouldn't be here." Naruto replied with a gentle smile as he caught her in his grasp and hugged her tight

"Because I look like Hinata and your libido"

"Shion, never say that again. You know that's false, I am a seal master and can take away all that makes a human a human so do you think I can't seal away my lust. Plus I don't see many similarities between you, your chakra is different, personality is different, style and shape is different." Naruto muttered harshly and then sweetened it up

"You perv that was definitely a jab at my chest wasn't it." Shion hit him on the chest playfully as she took in his words causing him to laugh

"I love them big but I still like yours, they are just right fit for my hand." Naruto said as he kissed her naught mouth and picked her up while walking towards the main bedroom, today was going to be threesome

He activated the time dilation seals so that they experienced a different time from the outside, a day outside was a week inside.

He was hungry and needed some release, and they needed to see some love.

* * *

"Where's mother?"

"I think you should know by now what happens when adults talk, they are busy but if you want you can talk to father's clone by pressing that button." Boruto Uzumaki replied as he saw his big sister walk into his room

She was Shion's daughter. Leona was 15 years old; she had light blonde hair, blue eyes and tall stature. She weighed 56kg and stood at 160 cm. She liked vegetable and disliked blood, her style of clothing was always a tank top plus shorts or long military pants with boots.

She was proficient as a demon warder and as a fighter. Leona utilizes knives and Kunais with great skills.

Leona was older than Boruto by three years as Naruto had accepted Shion's request without understanding much at that point. He had pretty much broken the girl on that day as his body went out of control and she was impregnated successfully while Naruto had been completely embarrassed as Kakashi had to knock him out before he finished Shion off.

It was an experience that had become a trauma and slowed down his desire for company but Hinata had broken that shell and he was once again vigorous.

"I see they are engaged in sexual activities." Leona muttered as she put her hand on her chin with a calm look

"Seriously sis, no need to spell it out. That's disgusting." Boruto recoiled in horror as he ended up imagining some of it and ran out of the window to get some air

"Little brother, still hasn't grown up it seems." Leona smiled, a smile that showed that it was all according to plan

She left the room and went back to her's where Sarada, Cho Cho and Hima were playing with the prototype VR game system

* * *

In a far off dimension, where the world operated by the law of the jungle, one boy of 16 had just almost died by falling off a cliff.

The world was living in the past when compared by technology and in this world people trained to become strong or else any wealth they had was for the taking.

People's moral were bankrupt and the good didn't last for long. Massacres were common as the clouds in the sky and humans died like chickens that are slaughtered on a daily basis.

Wang Lin had failed the test of the Heng Yue sect and was devastated by the results as he had failed his parents and uncle but he was with great will power and didn't give up.

Wang Lin decided to venture forth into the world to become strong and return back home when he had attained immortality but on his way he had been attacked by a giant vicious Tiger.

He managed to stab a sharp branch into its mouth before they fell of the cliff. Luck was on his side as the Tiger ended up cushioning his fall.

Wang Lin felt his body ache from the fall, his bones must have been fractured and he had cuts everywhere.

He dragged his body to the dead tiger and took out its core as even animals cultivated energy to become stronger and rise towards immortality so there core could be used for many things.

Unfortunately, Wang Lin didn't know how to do anything with it and threw it away in annoyance. The core fell into the water, which was just a small basin of water.

Wang Lin looked around but he was still not at the bottom but in the middle of the cliff. He was injured and tired.

'Can I even survive like this?' Wang Lin thought as he looked at his battered body and clenched his teeth while dragging his body to the water.

He took a sip to calm his nerves and was surprised as his body started healing. Wang Lin looked at the water and then to the core within, and realized he had just stumbled upon something valuable.

'This should not be the core then, I was right to be suspicious about its appearance but what is it. What can it do or can it only heal like this?' Wang Lin thought as he looked at it closely but lack of knowledge didn't help him

'Let's just rest for now and heal. I will leave after that.' Wang Lin decided when he saw something rushing towards him and out his hands up to block

Wang Lin opened his eyes and saw a small thin slate floating in front of him.

'Is it waiting for me to hold it?' He wondered and decided after a few moments

As he touched the phone, Wang Lin felt knowledge enter his mind.

"A phone, what a miraculous item. This would be some top secret treasure of the clans; I will need to hide this as well." Wang Lin muttered in shock and opened the phone following the guide

'This is a gift from Lord Seventh; I should thank him for choosing me for this honor.' Wang Lin thought and when he read the first message and the one following that, he was ecstatic as he found a path

"Lord Seventh, I am honored by this opportunity. I plead for your assistance in becoming a strong cultivator." Wang Lin wrote down

The languages were different but the phone translated them all to one the user understood so there was no inconvenience.

"No problem child, I will help you so trust me. For now start with the training I gave in the above messages as the body is the foundation for everything and I will then instruct you on how to build up Ki."

Reading the answer brought a smile to his haggard face and relief to his broken heart; he could finally see the light of hope.

"Understood Master." Wang Lin spoke as he started studying the text

-

* * *

"The Grand Scholar, a title fitting for a smart child." Naruto muttered in a sad tone, he had felt everything from Wang Lin as unlike the others Wang Lin had to connect with phone to understand things

There was rage boiling deep within and Naruto intended to guide Wang Lin on the path of Law and Order.

"Lord Seventh that seems to be an overbearing title, what exactly are you the Lord of?" Naruto looked at the other message that came from a girl called the Ruin Princess. She was girl with crimson hair wearing some kind of uniform and she had black wings that told him she wasn't exactly human

"My world but words are hard to trust from strangers so let's forget about that and tell me about yourself." Naruto answered

"Which faction do you belong to? I want an answer to that and then we will see."

"I am kind of human but I don't belong to any faction except mine. I rule over others child not the other way around."

"You are giving these advices and training methods, are you sure they won't end up with someone not agreeable?"

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed.

There will be slice of life and there will be serious stuff.

Both sides will learn, it isn't a one way thing. Naruto doesn't know everything.

Wang Lin from Renegade Immortal or Xian Ni


	4. Rias and Yasaka

Rias Gremory, the Ruin Princess and sister of the current ruler of the underworld. A girl with ethereal beauty and the Madonna of countless boys and girls.

She was a devil with a purpose that needed to be fulfilled within a time limit as her life depended on it and it took her mind most of the time.

Rias woke up from sleep and stretched her arms wide as her crimson hair fell over her naked body. She had a habit of sleeping naked.

Her hand went to the side and picked her phone to check for anything important and found countless notifications.

This caught her interest as it shouldn't be possible to hack into her phone and no one should know her number except people she allowed.

'Who is this Lord seventh? Did he add me by mistake?' Rias thought as she went through the messages and realized that it must be on purpose

"Lord Seventh that seems to be an overbearing title, what exactly are you the Lord of?" Rias typed in to know whom she was facing, it could be really dangerous or an opportunity

"My world but words are hard to trust from strangers so let's forget about that and tell me about yourself."

"Which faction do you belong to? I want an answer to that and then we will see." Rias didn't like it that he sidelined it

'What does he mean the world? I have never heard anyone called seventh.'

"I am kind of human but I don't belong to any faction except mine. I rule over others child not the other way around."

'A human, is this joke or is he one of the heroic spirits?'

"You are giving these advices and training methods, are you sure they won't end up with someone not agreeable?" Rias asked as she could see that the man was definitely knowledgeable and it could help people with evil intent

"Ah, you just reminded me of something. I have not said this but we are all from different dimensions. I do not exist in your world though I can probably come visit but not now.

There might be others who are of the same world but mostly we are not of the same place.

This is set up to help you all. I like to help and it takes away my boredom but I will not coddle you all.

I will provide basic information but higher knowledge will require exchange and missions to be completed.

I am a very learned person but that doesn't mean I know everything so you can exchange skills with skills.

For missions, you will have to describe your world to me so I can design one.

But you don't have to only exchange with me, we can all do so with each other.

As for the worry that an evil person will join then you can take it off your mind as I am vanquisher of all evil and none can hide from my sight. This group only consists of people that are heroes and are important part of their own world.

You may not know it now or you already know it. I hope this covers everything and video function doesn't work as of yet but I am already working on it."

Rias was flabbergasted at the words and the phone fell from her hand, the news was too shocking.

"A Multiverse, a freaking Multiverse. We won't be visited by monsters will we?" Rias muttered as she got of her bed and looked out the window

She was just mind blown; Rias couldn't believe the words as it could just be a delusional being from her world spouting non sense. Not the first time, when someone spouted crazy talk.

'Is this real or is it fake? He sounds so honest and it is hard to resist his voice, it is too enchanting and charismatic. How does he even do that through a phone?' Rias thought as she held the phone

"It is hard to believe your words as I haven't seen anything yet that can convince me of your words. Our world is magical; your little tricks do not make for a convincing argument." Rias voice recorded as she walked to the washroom and put the phone away

It was hard to convince people unless there was proof of the claims or the target just wished for hope, and this gave him that.

Rias was planning to discuss this with her team as it could be useful, she was so inquisitive because she had to be wary of assassins and crazies.

-

* * *

"That girl is good, very careful." Kurama muttered as he sat on Naruto's head, he was small fox made from golden energy

"Right, I am glad that she is like that or else it would be easy to play with them but this does make it annoying." Naruto smiled as he heard her words, he was clearly amused

His hands didn't stop as he was playing around with seals to enhance the connection. It was the usual sight of the Hokage utilizing multiple chakra hands for his work.

"So what will you do?"

"Just go with it, the information I share being utilized is enough." Naruto shrugged his shoulder and replied as he was in a jovial mood to see countless people added to the group

It was going to be a fun experience.

-

* * *

Issei was glued to the screen of his phone and couldn't stop smiling, he had been blessed.

He saw Rias Gremory as one of the participants and was charmed by her profile pic, and her beautiful voice.

'The guys sound insane, from a different world sounds like utter BS. But what is up with Rias's answer, she said this world is magical so his little tricks don't impress her. What does this mean?

Is the world actually different from what I see or are they all role-playing?' Issei thought as he held his chin and focused

"Ughh that hurts my head. Let's not think about it and role with it." He muttered in annoyance as he couldn't understand the situation

-

* * *

Kyoto, Japan:

A place that represented the throne of the Yokai, in this place sat a woman in a casual manner as she was resting from her duties.

She was the Kyuubi and the leader of the Yokai faction, Yasaka. She appears as a young woman with a voluptuous figure and very long blonde hair with matching eyes. She is a woman with delicate facial features and her eyebrows are cut very short and round a symbol of nobility. Her hair is tied in a loose ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs that end in a spiral, with taut bandages to keep it in place. She wore traditional shrine maiden attire, and over that she wore a white coat held closed by a red ribbon and a golden crown.

Yasaka was holding the phone with surprise, she knew what it was but she didn't have one. It was shocking to see it appear out of nowhere that she thought it was an enemy attack.

'That's the Gremory girl isn't she, not believing in this what is she thinking.' Yasaka questioned as she had felt a connection form with the being and she knew he was not of this world. Too powerful to be unknown.

'Is that Kyuubi, his partner or is it his real form?' Yasaka held her phone and decided to send a voice message

"Greetings, lord Seventh. I believe your claim and hope that you do give up on us."

"Thank you for your words and worry not, I understand people's concerns and will not stop."

"If you don't mind me asking, are you a Kyuubi?"

"No, he is my partner. But he isn't like you as he is being of energy and not blood and flesh so I am sorry if you were looking for a partner."

Yasaka sighed as she heard his answer but it didn't really put her down and she was interested in learning from the man.

"Then what if I said, I wish for you to be my consort." Yasaka muttered in a suggestive tone

"Haha, I am honored but I am already married to two beautiful woman and they wouldn't like someone else putting their hands on me."

Yasaka laughed as well, his voice was just so soothing that it chased away her stress and she continued talking to him.

"You also have Senjutsu that sounds good and I can teach you that but equal exchange Golden Vixen."

Yasaka was surprised at his answer and saw hope of rising in power, Senjutsu was sacred and powerful but extremely dangerous.

She took a breath and explained the world to him and what she held in her possession, he could either choose knowledge or give her a mission.

'Hope it's an exchange of knowledge but I don't if he had value any of it. He is probably going to send me on a quest.'

"Mama, what are you doing?" Yasaka looked at her daughter, Kunou. Kunou was curious as she saw her mother really focused on a phone, which was really surprising.

-

* * *

"That sounds really awesome and I am willing to help out as well. I am a monster hunter and chef; my skills should be good to." A Giant of a man sat on a beast so large that even mountains looked tiny. He wore orange clothing and his muscular body stood out as he ate.

He was one of the four heavenly kings and the strongest being on his planet, Toriko also known as the Glutton.

-

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed.

Also you can recommend some manga or anime that i can use


	5. Naruto and Illya

In a world of snow and grey, alternative between colorful and colorless, sat a child with long white hair and crimson eyes. She looked to be 10 or so years but eyes could not judge her age as human, she was not.

A homunculus, the ultimate homunculus of the Einzbern family, she stood as the pinnacle of such craft but she was not created artificially. Her birth was natural and through love but her life was all without it.

Illyasviel wore collared, purple long-sleeved shirt with a light purple scarf to match, a long white skirt and purple boots.

She was staring blankly as the snow fell outside the abandoned castle; it reminded her of her home. A home that was only filled with harshness and showed no care for her wellbeing.

Illya was a cheerful child on the outside most of the time but inside she was lonely as she had no one to really call family. Her father had abandoned her for another and here she was in the country where the boy stayed.

"The war will soon be under way and my life will wither away. I wonder what this brother of mine is like. What do you think, Herc?" Illya muttered as she looked at her loyal servant, Hercules

'No response like usual, no fun isn't he.' Illya thought as her attention went to her phone, it wasn't anything special to her but today something special had taken place

'Someone manipulated space to such degree and whatever magic that was to send a phone and combine it with mine.

What is there purpose?

Who are they?' Illya was hesitating and hadn't opened her phone since she witnessed the phenomenon

Illya stared at it for awhile and looked at Hercules to find the courage, and opened it. She found an app that was not present before and clicked on it.

'Heroes chat group, what is this?' Illya was confused but continued and opened it, where she saw a list of messages and voice recordings from different some people while many in the group had yet to take part

Illya listened to Naruto's recording about the purpose of the group and was shocked as it meant they were communicating with such a high being.

'He can travel through dimensions and seemed very confident in his knowledge, and power. I can even feel it though his voice.

He is a nice person.' Illya thought as she was soothed by his voice and felt some measure of hope in her little heart

"Maybe he can help me but what will it cost, can I sell the secrets on my body." Illya muttered as she thought about the issue as it wasn't something simple, she was the Holy Grail and would lose her humanity once 5 servants died

'Let us just test out the waters as he already seems to know what I am.' Illya thought as she her name, Holy Grail

"Hello, Lord Seventh. It is an honor to be included in this group."

"Hello, little one. It is nice to meet you as well. Any requests as I am kind of free."

Illya understood as she kind of expected higher beings to have actually nothing to do or go around destroying pointlessly.

"I have a problem as you know; I am a homunculus and the Holy Grail for the current war. This means my body will die once 5 servants are dead so I require assistance." Illya wrote and then sent a voice recording on what a servant is

"Servants are spirits made into special familiars of the highest rank that are bound to the Master. They are called from the Throne of Heroes, where there real body exists. Though the servants are summoned, they do not posses their complete power usually as the master is not strong enough or the Grail."

"That sounds really interesting but I am really sad about your situation. It is pretty much human sacrifice by a different name and I will help you but to do that I need a body scan."

Illya looked at the answer and was happy as her initial opinion was correct; he was a kind person and didn't even ask for compensation.

'If he scans my body then all the secrets will be his, well it doesn't matter. They aren't really that valuable to someone of such caliber.'

"Okay"

-

* * *

"Then don't be alarmed" Naruto answered as he connected to the world Illya was part of, through the phone and sent his chakra.

The little girl was covered his energy and felt, warm and safe like the times with her father that she felt tears on her eyes.

Naruto lost his childishness for a moment as he felt her pain and loneliness; she was a lot like him but even till now she only had servants by her side without any love.

A father that abandoned her, this pissed him off so much that he punched the table in annoyance.

"Piece of shit" Naruto muttered as he took a breath and calmed down while the time reversed and the table was fixed

"What happened?" Kurama fell from the air as he had jumped when Naruto punched the table and asked

"Just some scum in another world" Naruto muttered but he knew that his knowledge was biased and based on feelings inside of Illya not the real fact

'What could be the reason?'

Kurama nodded and went back to playing on his phone as it was something unique to him.

Naruto looked at him and just shook his head while trying not to laugh as Kurama look like a child.

"Thanks bro" Naruto muttered as he felt much better

Kurama looked at him for a sec and nodded

'Her body has many abnormal things and producing a lot of energy, which is not exactly normal according to Illya. Majority of her body is these magic circuits.' Naruto took in all the information from the scan and thought about it

From the scan, he understood how to replicate the process but it was quite useless as clones were much better and Orochimaru made them. Magical circuits could be useful as a secondary source of power though he wasn't sure about its use as the source was a little girl with not much power.

"Thank you for your cooperation, I will work on your problem and I hope if someone already knows then they should also respond. I have gotten some knowledge from the scan so I will gift you with a seal of mine along with chakra. I can't teach how to use magic so that is the only way as you don't seem strong.

With the seal, you should be protected from most damage and with chakra you can enhance your body to higher levels beyond normal human capability. It also lets you use magical like abilities to use illusion and elemental abilities but you can try that on your own as they are less important." Naruto wrote down, he gave her ability to safe as the seal would interfere with anything that happened but he wasn't sure so he to go research this stuff seriously and required some geniuses

Naruto made a clone and it disappeared as it appeared in Orochimaru's lab.

"Thank you for the assistance and for this wonderful gift."

"Good, also stop the war as it is the best way to avoid this problem for now or else I might need to visit but that could have negative impact on your world." Naruto answered truthfully as he wasn't really sure what would happen if entered another world like that, what if it tried to reject him

Unlike the dimensions he had been to, which had been dead with no system, this one actually had one and much complex one than his and it usually led to some serious shit according to the novels he read.

'Maybe I have been affected too much by those fictional stories. I should layoff, they aren't even that interesting.'

"I will try."

Naruto smiled as he saw a cute little child brighten up as she found a friend in him, it was something to be celebrated. Naruto stood up as the day's work was done and he was just sitting in the office by habit as the earlier years had been hard and he to get used to things.

Appearing above the building, Naruto looked at the city that could be called his home base and was satisfied. His path was righteous and the world was happy, no evil existed beyond a certain limit as humans always had nasty desires but now they never dared to act on it as judgment was swift.

It was something he had hard time against but walking the road of life and connecting with the world on a deeper spectrum made him realize that his way was doomed to fail from the start. He had just been deluding himself with the hope that people would learn to appreciate others and what they had, and not fight and cause death.

The world showed him the truth that no matter how far you go down in history, humans are not worthy of complete freedom. Giving them an ultimatum is better than allowing them to run around causing damage.

Putting in them jail will hardly work on most but once they know that an attempt at the crime will give the death, none would dare. It caused hatred by people but this world already operated on the concept of strength so it was not too hard except his own inner self collapsing under the guilt.

The support of his loved ones and results brought by the sacrifice of his old principles was what brought him up to rise to what he became in the end, the Immortal King of the world with a childish persona as he quite enjoyed doing things and not being the moody brooder as that role was taken by his shadow while the role of lazy ruler taken by his other shadow.

"Shika" Naruto called out in a calm tone as he stood looking at the sky covered in the seals that bonded the world with his powers for protection, he left nothing to chance.

The scene was beautiful as he did make sure it was spectacle and a special site for the people.

"So what does his highness want?" Shikamaru appeared from his shadow with a lazy attitude like always until things turn actually serious

"I want to talk about something I am working on at the moment and need your council." Naruto looked at him with a wide smile

"Please tell me it is not something troublesome."

"No way, why would you think such a thing? I am always making it easy on my slaves." Naruto replied with a chuckle

"You made me work on something pointless the whole week and did you just call us slaves."

"Shika, it was your wife and you must be hearing things." Naruto said as he patted him on the back and caught him in a hold as they flew into space at full speed, causing Shika to pass out from the excess speed

"Were you trying to kill me?" Shika separated from him and floated in space as he became part of the darkness

"Of course not, just checking if you got used to it or not."

"Please just ask next time"

"No promises but let's get back on topic." Naruto muttered as he lay on his back and floated slowly while looking at the planet that was like his heart or some other organ as the sun was becoming his heart as his sight changed to protect the whole solar system

"I have connected to other universes and am conversing the important figures of those worlds but I am only able to use voice and words as the video are not working. This is challenging but I believe for the greater I need to sacrifice my enjoyment a bit and need a way."

Shika just stared at him and shook his head; he knew to never leave the man alone with a TV remote but who could stop him from playing around.

"Why not use the Magic lantern body technique to produce a holographic version of yourself in their world or just work Katasuke on a holographic function."

"Shika, you wonderful friend of mine that stares pointlessly most his time that I think you have some brain problems, I love you." Naruto muttered as he hugged him tightly and disappeared after almost crushing Shika's body by mistake

"Asshole, careful with your strength" Shika cursed as his bones fixed themselves into place since the force applied had caused fractures

-

* * *

"A surprise to see you here" Shion spoke as she chained down creatures of the dark world with her purifying energy that slowly killed them and drew out their essence

Hinata walked though a portal wearing casual clothing as she looked down at the abomination that tried to invade their world.

"Are they still being so foolish?"

"I don't know but at least it gives me some work so I don't become like our dear husband. I just saw him playing around with a phone like the children."

"Can't blame him, he is too excitable and staying on this world has caused him boredom while the adventure is just in sight."

Shion nodded as she understood while they were the strongest beside Sasuke Uchiha, all of them didn't have the same desire as Naruto. He wanted challenge as he had lived through a life of risks and turmoil, the peace and predictability just fill his desire.

He yearned for adventure, something new and something that required him to struggle and force him to go full power.

"I see and I am sad for dear but he fears too much."

"Tell me, did you see death when choosing that path." Hinata asked in a hopeful tone, she wanted help her husband even so slightly

Shion closed her eyes and shook violently, "DEATH TO ALL THE UNIVERSE, THE HORDE IS COMING. THE SAVIOR CANNOT LEAVE OR HIS EXISTENCE WILL BE TAINTED BY PURE DARKNESS."

Hinata was shocked by the scene of her powers going out of control and quickly took care of the demon with a chakra blast while forcing her chakra into Shion.

"SHION, RELAX"

Shion closed her eyes as blood was seeping through the eye lids caused by the overload and took in deep breaths.

"It's not a good idea, the world won't survive if he went too far and I can't tell when they will come. Also our deaths will not be good for him as it seems they will be permanent."

"I see then he needs to know" Hinata replied feeling tired as the world never gave him the break he needed or it was his own desire calling out to the darkness

"I already know, do you think I would have stayed without some actual proof. The King is not someone that can be ignored, he is a universal threat and my powers might not be enough is what I fear."

-

* * *

"Katasuke, how are you doing? Anything new." Naruto said as he walked into the lab

"Lord Seventh, I am honored by your presence and I do. Please." Katasuke replied with a jovial smile as he didn't think the Hokage would come personally

"Good, I want to know the progress into holographic tech."

"Sir, we haven't worked on that yet"

"No problem, work on it now as it's off great importance." Naruto replied with a smile and patted his back, giving him a energy boost much required

"Hello, seventh. You looking strong, can you come to my world or summon me to yours and we could have a good fight." Monkey King said as he sat on a large boulder looking down the waterfall

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed.

Later chapters will have characters conversing with each other.

Naruto won't be the one always giving a solution but the main one because of his resources.

Illya from Fate stay night

I will showing how the group affects them and the fights they take part in

The King needs to be a threat or else it makes him look stupid and the other immortal beings even more so, if they can just sit around with same level they had million years ago.


	6. Goku and Issei

"Hello, seventh. You looking strong, can you come to my world or summon me to yours and we could have a good fight." Goku muttered as he looked at the phone that had appeared mysteriously

Son Goku was not really a smart person but it didn't mean that he didn't know what a phone was but the phenomenon of it appearing had caught his curiosity and the knowledge of so much more out there had him by the balls.

He was an adventurer, a fighting junky that desired for continuous improvement but time had flown by and life had become so stagnant. Goku could tell his powers had hardly moved since then and unlike his childhood, he barely grew and it was something off a stressful point even for someone like him.

Listening to Naruto and going through the messages had given him hope to improve and get the fight that he desired; he didn't care how strong the other side was and only desired a challenge to aim for once again.

"I didn't think anyone would ask for such a thing but I don't think we can fight at the moment Monkey King and I already analyzed your body, you do not stand any chance against me at the moment. You have great potential, which you seem to be wasting so follow my instructions and we fight once I see something different."

Goku was surprised at the answer, not that Naruto would think he was weak but that he was wasting potential.

"What does that mean? I have been training diligently, everyday."

"You must have been training in a manner that you barely increased the difficulty. You aren't human and have the means to heal instantly so why are you being a pussy. Go and break your body down to the smallest bones.

Do extreme weight training and fight with those weights. Take on dangerous attacks with your body and try to be creative with your use of energy as your attacks are too straightforward.

Increase your speed; it will always be the better choice.

Goku listened to the words carefully and he realized that he hadn't increased the weights for so long, and his training had been really relaxed unlike his childhood.

'I really was too easy going. Was I waiting for someone to tell me what to do?'

"Dad, look I caught a fish"

Goku looked back towards his son and smiled in joy, "Good job, Gohan. Now catch a bugger one."

"Dad, what are you doing?"

"Talking to someone on the phone"

Gohan was dumbstruck, he maybe a child but he knew one thing that his father was not smart. He quickly ran towards home.

"Mom, mom, dad's been possessed by a ghost." Gohan screamed in a worried tone as he got close to the house

Chi Chi ran out hastily with her knife, "What happened?"

"Dad was using a phone"

Chi Chi was shocked and cried tears of joy, "Finally! Don't worry Gohan; your father has just decided to become part of society that is all."

Gohan was pacified by the relieved tone and happiness that was contagious so he nodded and followed along inside.

"Weird kid, I don't who he is taking after." Goku muttered as he contemplated more on the training session planning

"Good news for you all, I have given my slaves the task to work on hologram technology so we can all meet each others. This will take some time but before that I have a skill I can use and I can meet a one person at a time, just give me a few minutes."

Goku couldn't keep the smile from his face as he was so excited now.

"We can meet and fight" Goku didn't really understand the message at all as he didn't know what a hologram was and just thought Naruto could actually meet them now

"What do you mean by slaves?" One for All commented followed by Ruin Princess

"It's a joke; I refer to my subordinates as such sometimes. Don't be so tight and loosen up a little."

"I am done and I will be meeting Monkey King so wait for your turn."

* * *

While Goku was getting excited over the meeting, Issei was sitting along unlike his usual days. He was in the shade of a tree during a break time and was staring at the phone.

'The man has so many beauties in his hands and more seemed to be throwing themselves at him. Even if he is role-player, he is still a harem master. He can at least give me some advice.'

Issei took a breath and typed, he didn't believe that Naruto had just gone to visit Goku as to him all of it was just a delusion.

"Hello Lord Seventh, I am an average human and am honored to be chosen. I haven't come across anything special but I wouldn't mind facing it.

I see from your statements that you are big man with many women. I really look up to you and beg you for advice as I wish to pursue a harem making life." Issei typed while making sure no one was looking at him, he didn't want to get bullied even more

"Haha, Oppai Dragon that request really is appropriate for your name but I am not really the kind of person anyone would ask for such things as to me it just happened naturally. I didn't seduce girls or anything but was on the receiving side as I am the type to get lost in my own world and my goal led my life.

Just follow through with your love and change to accommodate the girls, if your approach is too offensive and be sure if you really care from the depth of your heart. Ask yourself what will you give up for them? Can you die for their sake? How strong is this attraction or is it just lust?

Try to talk to them and understand them, love can be cultivated and first sight love isn't real unless it is further backed by more interactions and understanding.

For now just strengthen your body and mind, and go talk to a girl. Don't show frivolous intentions and don't act so loose as it is very vain unless you have a lot of money and power such approach won't work.

Also here a gift from me."

Issei was completely focused on the words more than he had ever been as it was the secret to nirvana and what then followed almost sent him there.

Raw, unfiltered, delicious boobs, which were big and bouncy as he liked them. These were the biggest pair he had ever seen.

Issei licked his lips as he went to the attachments and sent a meme from Komi san has communication problem.

"Noice"

Followed by another one

"I see you are a man of culture"

"Thanks but I don't think you will like what I have to say.

You see those look nice but they are not. Imagine those on a fat lard of flesh with a roundish body."

Issei had opened his heart to this man and made the mistake to read and imagine. It was so horrible that he was gagging and spit out what he had in his mouth.

"You fiend, never have I encountered such corrupt and foul minded perversity. Have you ever considered a career as a demon?"

* * *

A.n Hope u enjoyed


	7. Goku 2 and Issei 2

"You fiend, never have I encountered such corrupt and foul minded perversity. Have you ever considered a career as a demon?"

"LMAO" All for one typed along with a picture of a man falling of his seat in a fit of laughter

"I have certainly considered that job but the demons said I was too evil for their tastes." Lord Seventh replied with a picture of a little girl smiling while a house was burning in the background

"LOL, I guess that's how I should respond. But seventh I didn't really expect such care freeness from you, good job." The Glutton said with his own picture, he was smiling while giving thumbs up

Issei looked at the responses and saw that they were having fun at his expense, which was annoying but kind of fun as he could feel that it was just lighthearted banter and nothing malicious unlike how some of the people reacted on campus.

'Even if it's not so magical, these guys aren't so bad but I hope they won't make a habit of making fun of me.'

Issei posted a picture of a family jumping on the beach, where the little kids hand slipped from her fathers.

"Why have you betrayed me, Father?"

"With a name like that, you are no son mine." Lord Seventh replied with a man kicking another man of a cliff

"I think we call that savage" Grand scholar typed with a smiling emoji

"Apply holy water to burned area." All for one typed

"Is that you? You from our school, OD." Ruin Princess had watched the little show play out and seen the picture

'A dragon in the background, Issei was really special after all. I thought it might have just been twice critical but he has an actual dragon. Even if it's not true, it will be good try it out as Seventh won't have chosen weak beings.'

"Who?" Issei replied acting like he didn't know but he was curious and wanted to know more on why she would call out to him

"I know who are OD and just like Seventh said, we are all special in some way and you are definitely special. Otherwise, you wouldn't have that dragon name or profile. Just wait for me; I am coming to meet you."

Issei was surprised by the answer, he didn't buy the special thing but he didn't mind accepting it since he will be close to Rias Gremory an A-One hottie

"Okay" Issei replied and waited for Rias in a daze, he couldn't believe she was coming for him personally.

'Maybe she likes me.

Don't be so vain and try to understand others.' Issei thought but then Seventh's words entered his head and he was slightly conflicted

'I will think over it later but let's enjoy some Oppai first.'

"Are dragon's really strong or something? Cause the only thing I remember they could do was fly and breathe fire. They are just lizards with wings that can barely destroy a small village while toads are the cool ones, they can wild weapons, use the elements and even be sages. Isn't that cool?" Seventh typed while sharing a picture of a toad wearing samurai uniform and holding a sword, and spitting a water a lance

"I think we will have to disagree on that, Lord Seventh. No offence but toad's are disgusting and Dragons are cool." All for one

"Same here, toads just don't taste that good and they were really weak. The dragon was really strong in my world, it could shoot lasers that destroyed planets and moved really fast." Glutton

"I will agree with Master here, the toad seems capable of utilizing his hands unlike the dragon. This gives at an advantage, the usage of water is another one and weapons are better than fighting with your own body most of the time so the toad would be better combat wise. Appearances are dependent on the person." Grand scholar gave an honest answer

"Boys, no need to argue so much. It's obvious that Kyuubi's are the best." Golden Fox

"I agree, must have been lost my mind for a moment. Kyuubi for life, Yo." Seventh wrote

"Kurama, what are you doing?" Naruto asked as he turned around to see Kurama holding his phone after he had put it away for a sec

"Nothing, just stating some facts" Kurama replied with a smile

Naruto just nodded and went back to checking for threats, it was routine checkup.

While in the chat group, it had ended up with the members thinking that Naruto was hitting on Golden Fox.

"Momma, will he be my new daddy?" Kunou asked as she sat in Yasaka's lap

"We will see" Yasaka replied with a smile as she poured some of her energy in Kunou as she was affecting by his words

* * *

"Goku, it's nice to meet you." Naruto muttered as he appeared above the phone, Goku had received.

"Same, can we fight?" Goku was excited and seeing the man appear just like that increased his delight

"I am not really here so no. This body is made from light and not actually real." Naruto replied as he looked around, his eyes were the only indicators as he was unable to utilize his powers correctly through such a distance without being completely connected to the world

"Aww, I was so looking forward to a spar." Goku was deflated by the news

"There is a way for us to fight, I can solidify this body by controlling light but it would be really weak. The other method is really useful and will satisfy your desire as we can fight without control, in the illusion world." Naruto said as he thought about it and remembered that he could use genjutsu. Naruto was a master of all skills but he was physical most of the time that he forgot about it.

"Really, then let's do it." Goku was up and going again. Goku was fighting junky more than anything, it was his life and living in peace had starved him for a long time

"But first let's talk about some things about you.

You are not human but an alien and came from space in a machine, you should try looking into that.

Just like I said, you were not realizing your potential and wasting it. Train harder without worry, don't you have some magical beans." Naruto said as he showed him the scenes to make him understand

Goku stared at the picture of his family; he didn't really feel anything but it showed him that there was a world waiting for exploration.

"Thanks, I will see."

"Good" Naruto replied as the world changed and both were standing on a ring

"Be careful Goku, you will feel the pain and everything will be like reality." Naruto warned as Goku was testing out his body to see any difference

"No problem"

"You can start" Naruto said and he saw Goku rush at him with full speed

'Too slow, around mach 10 or so. Usually the speed should follow the strength but here the difference is vast.' Naruto thought as he could feel Goku was strong but his speed was not correlating with his power

Naruto dodged the straight punch followed by a hook, then by a left kick. He blocked the kick with his hand and hit Goku in the abdomen, causing him to land out of the ring.

"Too slow, I was faster that then when I was barely trained." Naruto muttered as he knew Goku was the type to grow from challenges; they were the same kind of animal

Goku was in great pain from the hit as the damage was done to his insides, 'He is good.'

Goku held back his pain and stood up, he felt like some ribs had broken along with his intestines damaged.

Goku controlled the Ki and threw Ki blasts at Naruto from different directions and then started charging a kamehameha while retreating

"The energy attacks are strong but once again too slow." Naruto muttered as he easily dodged all attacks and even bypassed the kameha followed with smashing Goku's face into the ground and pinning him with his knee to the back and catching his arms

The attack was strong enough to easily contend with the Juubi's blast and some more focus along with energy, and the attack would be like Toneri's first golden wheel that destroyed the moon.

"Thanks but can you let go now."

"No! You will come to learn that my way is not cuddling, no pain no gain." Naruto muttered causing him to shiver as Goku felt his arms come off cleanly from the pull

"AHHHH" Goku screamed in agony and woke from the dream, his first reaction as to jump back but his knees went weak

"See the consequences of wasting your life. You could have been stronger and we could have real fight but you disappoint me, Goku. Such a waste of my energy to travel through dimensions for this." Naruto said as he looked down on him

"I did not waste my life. You can say anything bad about me but stay away from my family." Goku replied in anger as his Ki was increasing with his frustration and rage

"Better but let's have actual spars for some time and I will guide you for some time. I hope we can see the real you soon." Naruto replied with a smile as he extended his hand. His words were harsh as sometimes it is required to anger the other side for good results, to check for their spirit and such

Goku looked at his hand and face before catching his hand, "Fine but no more of that attitude."

"Aww was the little baby hurt. Do you want mister to talk like this?" Naruto replied in a childish tone used to pacify to babies

"Ass"

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed

dxd and every story will be changed as they are interacting

Goku is the one before Raditz. Roshi's kameha is stronger than Goku at this time when he is buffed, which can blast the moon. Goku is slow when compared to his power. LS Goku is a mistranslation from the dub and he is barely mach 50 without kaioken, with vegeta he could go two time so around mach 150. This is using the snake way as a measuring stick, if i take the fact that he actually used nimbus to travel then it would be worse as nimbus is just mach 1.5. I am neutral so all characters will learn something new and Goku will expand his skill set to become a better and he will be really strong here, stronger than canon.

This Naruto is not like the cannon and has all hax skills from the story plus things i added so not comparable, you will understand. He is training every second with thousands of clones for more than a decade. Thats a lot and he did a lot.

Any advice?

Thinking on adding CCG

Luffy will soon appear

Shirou

Kurapika

mereum Hxh questionable, i need go check this one out first. Not sure if he is good or bad


	8. Gohan, Ichigo 2, Wang Lin 2 and Luffy

"Hello, little one" Naruto muttered as he saw a child watching him fight Goku in slow motion as he had applied seals on Goku's body while he could control his own completely

Gohan stared at the inhumane being that fought his father as its head turned 180 degrees to stare at him with a smile, which looked really creepy because of the position.

Gohan felt his legs go weak from the site and started crying, which prompted them to stop as Goku got hit in the face with a kick from the distraction.

"Gohan, what happened?" Goku landed safely and moved slowly towards his child while Gohan just ran into his arms

"He was scared from this simple trick. Your kid is untrained and too soft." Naruto commented as his eyes looked at Gohan

"I want to train him but I promised my wife to get him a normal and successful life." Goku replied as he soothed Gohan

"He can earn from fighting or train in his free time and when he is strong enough, just use the clone technique. I know you can do it and I use it all the time."

Goku looked at him and then looked around, "That's a great idea but let's not give people ideas."

"Haha, whipped." Naruto chuckled with a malicious smile as he understood what he meant. If Chi Chi knew about that, then she would force him to do many other things.

Goku didn't respond to the rise and just held Gohan up.

"Gohan, I am sorry if that scared you. Not really used to such innocent kids." Naruto muttered and his voice carried the magnetic pull and calmness

Gohan was shy when around others and just nodded.

"Cute kid but why did you hide the phone. I know you have it."

"He does? Why?"

"Because he has a great potential and affect the world.

Gohan, I know that you don't like to fight. You don't like hurting others but fi you do not fight and become strong, there will be a time when people will hurt your family and you will be able to do nothing.

I can tell that there is a danger to your lives so train with your father or else bad things will happen." Naruto said as he tapped Gohan's forehead. The information would be too much for a normal child to completely grasp but Gohan was a genius and Naruto made sure he understood.

Gohan stared at him intently and Naruto stared back, and Goku also stared. It was a three way but then Goku looked to the side and it had turned into a four way.

* * *

"Well this is something." Ichigo muttered as he went through the chat group, it was filled with things that was just fictional and impossible

'Is this a role play group or is it the truth?

It is really looking to be real and it has those functions.' Ichigo thought as he went through the functions of the app. It had a scan body function and summon Lord Seventh option. Lord Seventh's voice even affected his sisters and caused his father to be serious for a moment

'So am I human or not?

My name here is hybrid, which means combination of two different things. So is my mother an alien or is my father an alien, he really is weird.' Ichigo sat on the chair and tapped the desk with his pen while lost in thoughts as he was in his room

'Should I ask dad or should I summon him?

He did say he was busy so let's go with a scan and ask dad.' Ichigo decided and tapped the scan button. He saw a light shine over him and a notification of the successful scan.

"Please wait" Ichigo heard an automated response while he picked up the phone

"Maybe I can be like superman" Ichigo muttered as he opened the door and saw his little sister staring at him with that gaze

"I was just thinking of Halloween and was thinking of dressing as a zombie version of superman."

"Right, just wanted you to know that dad is calling for you." Karin muttered as walked away while thinking her brother had fallen too far in with the wrong crowd

'My image has been lost.' Ichigo thought with a sigh as he walked downstairs and found Isshin sitting in the kitchen

"Follow me"

Ichigo followed his dad into the clinic and sat down.

"I guess you found out that we are not normal from that guy." Isshin said as he looked at him seriously

"Could you have not taken this the long way like normal people?"

"Ichigo, don't be a bitch. Its life and juts accept that you are an abomination of nature."

"Dad, I demand permission for assault." Ichigo muttered as he took off his slippers and threw them at his face

"Too slow"

"No, you" Ichigo muttered as he kicked him in the balls

"Are you wearing a metal plate?" Ichigo asked as he felt like he had kicked a metal post

"No, this is all natural. Wanna see?"

"No, we can burn it off as it's useless."

"You make daddy real sad, where I went wrong with you. Mikasa look your eldest is bullying me."

"Who the f is that?" Ichigo demanded as he saw Isshin hugging a picture of another woman

"Your mother"

"Are you high?"

"Very"

Ichigo stared at him judgingly and sighed as he put down his deck, "Okay no more games."

"Okay, so tell me who this Lord Seventh is?"

* * *

In the world of cultivators, strength is all that matters and the weak perish every day. Wang Lin had returned to his village safely to the waiting arms of his beloved parents.

He was ridiculed by the people for his failure to join the sect but Wang Lin paid them no heed as he had won life.

A master beyond those beings at the sect and he followed the command, honestly and worked harshly to improve his body.

Days passed by happily as he conversed with his master and his parents, and even though he hadn't learned anything mystical but just the fact that his body seemed stronger was good enough for now.

"Son, are you really okay? You don't to push yourself so much."

"Thank you father but I am really happy now. More than anything, this training helps me feel complete." Wang Lin replied as he sat on the ground sweating a water fall

His father was overjoyed as he saw the genuine smile without any shadows of worry and it warmed his old heart.

"That's good; just don't hurt your body."

"I won't" Wang Lin replied with a smile as he felt happy seeing the worry fade from his parents

'Soon I can make my parents proud and lead them to a better life.'

* * *

"Kurama, do you want your own account?"

"Nah, I like messing around like this. It's fun when people get confused."

"Even though you are just a chakra construct, you have become too foxy for your own good. You might even start asking, what does the fox say to complete the package."

"And you have become SM addict, do you want me to order you a package."

"Touché, I will give up on that but what's up with these kids. They have too much free time on their hands or what.

How did this go from a discussion about dragons to giving me advice not to cheat on my wives?" Naruto just shook his head while holding back his laughter

* * *

In every chat group, there are creatures known as lurkers. These fiends slither in the shadows watching and listening while never taking part.

One of these beings was known as Usopp, he was one of the members of the Straw-hat Pirates. He was holding the phone and watching the conversation while being unable to take part as he was not the real owner of the device.

It had appeared during a fight and Luffy had knocked it into Usopp so Usopp knew how to use it but nothing more.

'We can get help from these guys and it's annoying but Luffy will have to use it.' Usopp thought and decide to walk towards his Captain that was sleeping on the deck of Going merry

"Luffy, catch" Usopp threw the phone at him and Luffy caught it

"What?" Luffy was dazed as he just woke from a short nap and was given outside knowledge just like that

"Oww, what was that?" Usopp demanded as he held his abdomen

"For almost giving me brain damage"

"But I thought you didn't have one."

"I will count till 3"

Usopp backed off

"3"

"Cheater" Usopp screamed as he was thrown off the ship while Luffy chuckled at his exaggerated response

* * *

"Should I actually take part in this?

Why did he actually send it to me, when I am not supposed to interfere?" A being of great power muttered as she looked at the device

"Because you are alone"

"I thought you were busy"

"I am but I can also be in many places at the same time."

"So you wish to pass time with me."

"Why not and you can still interfere with other worlds, which are out of your jurisdiction."

"I will see if I can do that but do you really dare to keep death as company."

"Why not, will you take my soul?"

"I certainly can but the time is not yet over."

"I am glad about that but I would certainly be entertained, if we could go down memory lane. What say you?"

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed. I am happy that people like it and hopefully i won't disappoint.

I don't want to argue the power levels and wish people will just enjoy it but i will explain a little bit.

Goku will be strong and will represent Naruto most of the time until he is free. He will be strong and fight in naruto's place when going to help others when Naruto is not available.

Naruto is light speed:

The technique used by Mabui that makes an object move at speed of light was used on tsunade and she survived with minor injuries while Naruto is vastly more powerful, meaning he can travel at speed of light easily without a scratch.

Madara used sage art, which means it has its natural properties. Light fang means a laser that moves at light speed and Naruto dodged it from a few centimeters and kicked Madara.

Now let go to Db light speed. there is no technique that is called speed of light until super.

Do not use the anime as real proof as it contains filler and isn't the original source.

The only skills that is light speed is solar flare and nobody has dodged it. This why i call dbz not having goo balance with speed and power.

Even in cell saga, the fighters got caught in solar flare. If you are even twice as fast as light, how can light hit u. Do you even understand the difference between the speeds.

So let's not get into this topic and enjoy as i want to avoid it becoming too annoying.


	9. Death of the endless and the chat group

"Tell me, why?"

"Because I do not like being alone so I do not wish it on others." Naruto muttered as he sat down and looked at Death

"You are certainly young, Naruto. But you will become like the rest of the endless sooner or later. You maybe immortal but your people are not.

Or are you already lost and just going through the motions."

"Wow, didn't think anyone had say that to me. No, I am just bored.

It doesn't mean that I have no emotions or desires and I do not think I will become like them as I have people behind me. They will not die." Naruto replied in a confident tone

"Hmm, you are an interesting person Naruto. I didn't imagine anyone dare to talk back to me like this, are you not afraid."

"No, I fear nothing."

"Not even if I kill your family."

"Well, I guess that is my weakness. Let's change the topic to something light."

"Why not but will you be able to accompany me for that long."

"I can but I think it will be better for you to participate. It will help pass time, these kids are not judgmental. How about saying, hi?"

Death looked at him and then to her phone, "What will you do about that child? Purify her soul or let her roam this world."

"That is her choice until she breaks my limits." Naruto replied as Death typed

"Hello"

* * *

Things had become really unusual for Ichigo since he realized the world was mystical and that he was part of something really big, the heroes chat group.

'Am I really seeing right or am I hallucinating? Is that the concept of death on the server?

How? Why? Is this even right?' Ichigo was dazed as he read the message from Death of the Endless, he was afraid and curious

"Hello" Hybrid typed as his face was impassive and just waiting for shit to hit the fan

"Hello" Neo One For all

"Hello" Ruin Princess

"Hello" Grand Scholar

"Hello" Golden Fox

"Hello" The Silent Beast, a little kid with anger issues.

'Is that Monkey King's son?'

"WOW, are you death for reals? Can I fight you? Please give me a chance." Monkey King typed with begging and amazed emoji

"Hello, Me too. Can I have a try? I haven't gotten a challenge yet and am bored. Death shouldn't be contained by a single universe." Glutton

"Hello, You looking sexy babe. Can I meet you?" Oppai Dragon

"Hot Gothic chick has been captured and sent to someone's PC" Lord Seventh

'I think there is problem here. All these heroes are really weird and they might affect me. Two of these guys are battle junkies with no shred sense. One is a cosplayer and the other one is a pervert with no sense of shame. The group head is a player and a sadist.

I might become strange if I stay with them when I am just an average student with fighting skills. I should reconsider my decisions.' Ichigo thought as he sat on his chair

"Dad, Ichigo is drinking cola with his feet again." Karin screamed loudly as she saw her brother sitting on the chair while sipping cola from a mug held by his right foot

'Every day we stray further from God.'

"Boy, what have told you about that disgusting and unhygienic habit." Isshin shouted from downstairs

"My body, my choice Dad."

"My house, my rules boy."

"What happened to no powers? You are throwing them around like no bodies business." Ichigo screamed as he dodged a slipper that move like it had will of its own

"Do that next time and I will shove my stethoscope up your ass." Isshin replied as he sighed and walked away

'Where did I go wrong with this boy?

That Lord seventh might be an enemy so I have to be ready when he appears. Maybe I will be seeing you soon Masaki.

That boy is really cursed; maybe we really should have shown him to a voodoo doctor.'

* * *

"I have some skills to offer, they might not be many but they should be really useful. Just as Seventh has said, I will let anyone choose and provide them to the one that gives a good offer.

Knocking: a skill to paralyze and immobilize a target

Life erase: A skill to erase your presence so that even the most sensitive being won't realize you are standing behind them

Instinct: A skill to stop all thoughts and fight purely based on instinct, which erases all useless movements and hesitations

Food Honor: Increasing speed and power through cutting down if useless movements and increasing concentration. Plus absorbing energy from the meal efficiently and utilizing it.

Enbu: Uniting the will of all the cells in the body and producing enormous power and speed.

Nail Gun: A fist technique using energy with strong penetrative power. This technique then can be evolved further and multiple hits can be combined into one, causing more damage than individual hits.

For now I think this is enough but I am unsure if anyone of you can actually use it. So Seventh, what do you think?" Glutton was the first person after Seventh to open up shop

"I will require a scan and a reading of your mind. Do you want that? I am quite interested in your abilities so how about a trade?"

"I am happy about that but I want excess to other universes."

"Are you sure? You will have to submit to my will."

"I don't mind following your rules unless they conflict with my goals."

"Then the deal is done. I will see to it when I can send you to help the kids." Seventh replied as Glutton felt a soul walk into his soul space

"Seventh, be careful." Glutton wanted to warn him about the demons in his soul but all was fine as Seventh just strolled through without them reacting

'The man is interesting boy; increase your strength so we may fight him.' Glutton heard the voice of the White demon in his mind, for the first time it had should interest in some one

'What's so special about him?'

'A very delicious meal. He is still some ways from being cooked well so don't waste time.'

'I am not going to eat a friend, go back to sleep.'

* * *

A world that seems so normal, where the dirty and corrupted acts happened with no justice in sight, to the mortals but residing in this world were few with supernatural origins.

One of these was a legend on the mortal world, the bringer of justice. The voice of vengeance and the deliverer of grievances.

"Mistress, are you interested in learning?"

"No need" Ai Enma, a beautiful girl with long black hair and ruby colored eyes. She was wearing a black kimono with floral designs as she sat on the floor inside the house, holding the phone.

She looked 16 but appearances were deceptive as she was an immortal being.

"Why deny yourself this desire? Do you not wish to talk with people like us?"

Ai looked to the side as she saw a being made of light.

"I do not belong to the world of the living."

"That is not the truth; you are just afraid of feeling emotions and have been forced to hold them back. Do not worry; even Death is one of us.

What you do is not wrong but it is not right?

Do not let the mortals dictate you anymore. How many more innocents will you send to the underworld?"

"It is my job. I cannot stop it. Someone will hate and someone will send them to hell, this cycle will repeat and I have witnessed it for centuries."

"The cycle of hatred cannot be broken unless we take the step and lay down the rules. Mortals don't know what's good for them and need a higher authority. If you want to stop all this then you will have to step into the spot light."

"I am just a vessel and a deliverer in the end."

"Mistress, it is time to leave."

"Will you not help the kid? You can stop this by just giving her some help." Naruto said as he looked at Ai

"Nay"

"We will talk again, Ai. So just stay here now as this won't happen." Naruto muttered as he vanished from the site and appeared in a school in Tokyo.

Here was Hell girl's potential client, a girl that was being blackmailed by a classmate to pay back a loan on the money that was for a school trip but had been misplaced by the girl.

She was being exploited by a filthy scum but Naruto didn't kill the witch and just erased the memories to set everything right. The bullied girl was back to being happy while the bully was found to be the thief and expelled.

"Learn from your mistakes or taste death." Naruto said as he passed the girl and disappeared as his time was done

"Mistress, is this okay?"

"It does not matter." Ai replied as she vanished

* * *

AN. Hope you enjoyed

Ai Enma: Hell Girl


	10. Endless 2, Issei 3, Lin 3 and Izuku 3

Naruto is not the strongest. Death 1st then Naruto and Toriko after them at the moment.

Character List:

Naruto: Lord Seventh

Death(Didi): Death of the endless (DC)

Ai Enma: Hell Girl

Rias Gremory: Ruin Princess

Issei: Oppai Dragon

Yasaka: Golden Fox

Izuku Midoriya: Neo One For All

Wang Lin: Grand Scholar: Renegade Immortal

Luffy: Straw Hat

Goku: Monkey King

Gohan: Silent Beast

Toriko: Glutton

Ichigo: Hybrid

Illya: Holy Grail

The ones below will appear sometime soon

Shirou: Broken Hero

Gon: The Hunter

Mereum: The King

Misaka Mikoto: Railgun

Kamijou Touma: Imagine Breaker

Izayoi: Player : Problem children from another world

Jean Grey: Phoenix

Peter Parker: Spiderman

Johny: Human Torch

Steve Rogers: Captain America

Shuhang: Stressed by a mountain of books: Ccg

Ji Ning: Maybe : Desolate Era

Brandel: Maybe: Amber Sword

* * *

"You know, I am curious about something." Naruto muttered as he looked at Death also known as Didi

"What?" Didi put the phone down with a smile, she was always curious about the mortals so she found it amusing

"That I infringed on your domain."

"Ah, yes. You have pushed yourself into the domain of death but you are not the only one. There are countless and that is not the only one you infringed upon.

You are master of many and put your hand in my siblings domains as well. But it doesn't matter because you all earned it."

"That's good; I was worried you might react violently to that." Naruto chuckled as he replied. Didi was stronger than him and the only person he couldn't read after so long

"What you and the others know of my domain is minuscule but I am always watching to see if someone can come closer."

"How about me? Do you think I will be your equal?"

"What do you think?"

"I can't see"

"That is your answer. I can tell that you are still growing but I am the END."

"I believe in the END so we will see when it comes, of you are the one or is it something else."

"So you will not resist."

"Resist what? If you are the end, then it doesn't matter how strong I am."

"Strange man that's what you are. Your answer is not lip service unlike other immortals. Most of them will fear the end but you don't really feel anything from it."

"Everything was born to die on day. I do not go against nature, I am its enforcer."

"What if nature desired the end of mankind?"

"I will oppose it because in the end I am the Monarch, not the servant."

"Hehe, you like to be in control don't you. Does being here make you uncomfortable?"

"No, I actually like it here."

"Are you trying to hit on me?"

"Who knows?" Naruto smiled

"Won't your little lovers be sad?"

"They would do anything to make me happy so they would tie you up and gift wrap you."

"I would love to see them try."

"That's a nice image but I was wondering if you would share some stories."

"What do you want to hear?"

"Something interesting, I want to know you."

"If you are looking for love then go find the other Death."

"I like you better"

"How so?"

"The other one has broken my limits."

"Haha, then go kill her."

"I would love to but I am occupied at the moment and it is still beyond me."

"So sad, tell me how does it feel."

"Frustrating and truly annoying." Naruto replied as he conjured up black roses and put them on the table

"Guess I will start talking about something interesting as you seem to be annoyed." Didi muttered with a smile

* * *

"Issei, I hope I am not disturbing your lunch." Rias Gremory said as she walked into garden area of the academy

Issei looked up from his phone and sandwich, and stared shamelessly at those beautiful balls of fat.

"Issei"

"Ah, sorry. How can I help you?" Issei shook his head and asked as he could barely keep his eyes from wandering that hot bod

"I want to ask, if you would like to serve me and become a devil. It will give you power and allow your dream to come true."

"Yes, yes" Issei replied quickly like the offer will expire within seconds

"Don't you want some time to think through or ask for advice?" Rias asked, she was happy with his decision but she didn't want him to regret it

Issei thought for a moment and Naruto's image surfaced in his head, 'Go ahead boy, do it.'

'Yeah, he would certainly say that.'

"Nah, I am good. Turn me into a devil and give me the power." Issei was excited as he was finally going to become something special and maybe he could also learn things from the chat members

"Okay" Rias said as she took out the evil pieces. She decided to trust Naruto and thrust 8 pawns into Issei.

"Do you really wish to go through the transformation?" A voice came from the phone as it resisted the pieces

"Yes" Issei screamed

"Very well, for best results the system will provide assistance."

"What?" Rias was confused at what was happening as Issei was enclosed in dark energy plus some golden from the phone then she heard him scream in pain

'No pain no gain. I should have realized that this was coming.' Rias thought as she remembered his motto

The process lasted few minutes and Issei came out with a red scaled gauntlet plus black wings on his back. His body seemed to have bulked up and ripped his clothes from the strain.

Issei fell to the ground but felt energized; he couldn't believe the strength he felt.

"What is this?"

"I am not an item, kid."

Issei was surprised but not too much as too many unusual things had happened in a row, making things dull.

"So who are you?" Issei asked as he looked at his gauntlet

"The heavenly dragon of domination Ddraig. Kid, you are going to follow my words or life is going to become real messy for you."

"Why do you sound so angry?"

"Because of your personality and the fact that you ruined my image even before I had awakened. How could you accept such a shameful name as Oppai Dragon?"

"I didn't do that."

"But you didn't mind it."

"Well, what's wrong with it? Do you not like them? If you say no, we can't get along."

"Issei, who are you talking to?"

"The dragon inside the gauntlet."

* * *

"I would like to learn Life erase, knocking, instinct and food honor." Grand Scholar typed

"What can you offer?" Glutton

"I can only offer my body."

"So explain your world to me and I will give you a mission." Glutton

"My world has people called cultivators that become strong through training and absorbing energy. They aim to become immortals and move the stars with a thought.

Humans and beasts both can walk this path. This world is huge and a normal person could never go far before dying tragically.

Here the weak never know when they will die and sometimes being weak is just like a sin.

The area I live in is very peaceful but there is a mountain where there are many beasts which are normal and some that are magical.

Beyond that are big cities that have cultivators and such." Grand Scholar

"I will give you the skill life erase and knocking so go and vanquish the strongest beast on the mountain top." Glutton

"Don't ask for instinct as it relies on you having great experience, it's not compatible with you at the moment." Seventh

"Thank you master Seventh and Glutton. I will try my best." Wang Lin typed as he saw a golden laser enter his forehead

Wang Lin felt the knowledge of the skill transfer into his mind along with some experience of the previous users, Naruto and Toriko.

"You are welcome and don't push yourself too hard. Learn anything useful and utilize whatever you can, throw away any kind of honor. Fighting in the wild is to survive and kill so don't worry about ambushes and traps or poison." Seventh

"He is right, use anything at your disposal but avoid killing what you will not eat. It is a waste of resources and life." Glutton

Wang Lin looked at the phone and smiled happily as he felt the changes in his body. It had barely been a week since the incident and he had gotten stronger than ever.

Wang Lin was a genius and humble so he realized that the phone was helping him plus he had that item that he got from the tiger. It had allowed him to grow beyond his natural capabilities.

"I will be careful." Wang Lin typed and put away the phone, it entered his body. He picked up short daggers, a net and a bow along with quiver.

"Father, I will be going out to hunt so don't look for me today." Wang Lin called out as he left the house. The mountain was 10 km from his village and the path wasn't paved so he had to be careful of bad footing along with the threat from poisonous flora and snakes

Wang Lin knew about the mountain from the hunters in the village and from his uncle. He knew that the king of the mountain was a bear that had entered into cultivation, making it a magical beast but he wasn't worried as he could erase his presence even more than usual.

He moved like a shadow, the beast did not even realize he was there before the dagger punctured through their necks.

Wang Lin had to stop at the midpoint to take a short break and ate a wild fox. He used the knowledge of cooking that Toriko impressed on the members.

'My path has become really smooth. If I go on like this, then becoming immortal shouldn't be impossible. What ability can I ask from, Master Seventh?' Wang Lin was much more curious about Naruto as he was the one with most techniques and knowledge

Wang Lin ignored Death as he didn't think such a force of nature would care nor did he think that it would have the means to help him grow.

Wang Lin moved through the flora as he climbed the mountain, he found the signs and became cautious. He looked around and found his target eating.

Wang Lin climbed a tree and took out the bow; he took aim and shot in rapid succession with barbed arrows that stuck inside.

Even though Wang Lin hadn't entered the first stage of cultivation, his strength was beyond normal humans as he followed the schedule with zeal and was supported by the two items.

The arrow moved at speed close to the speed of sound, only a little bit more and it would have broken the sound barrier.

It didn't pierce through the thick hide but punctured its muscles and stuck painfully inside. Wang Lin wasn't planning to be merciful, his goal was killing it and so he had added many poisonous materials.

The magical bear roared in anger and pain, its skin itched, burned from the pain.

It tried to find him and rush towards the place but Wang Lin followed with more shots while jumping through the trees.

The quiver held 20 arrows and he ran out quickly but the target was weakened. Wang Lin was cautious so he just fought from a distance and attacked with his dagger that was tied with a rope connected to his hand

He slashed it from afar, moving around and causing it to use up its energy. Wang Lin saw that it had weakened enough and moved in for the kill, the beast didn't even realize his presence before the dagger had been stabbed into its ear.

The beast dropped dead as Wang Lin took in heavy breaths to calm his body from the tension. He felt happy as it was his first accomplishment.

'I wouldn't have won, if the abilities hadn't been given.' Wang Lin wasn't blinded by the success and knew he only won because the masters had been charitable

"I have finished the mission." Wang Lin typed and sent the picture of the dead beast that was 4 m tall and 1 m wide

"Could I get a mission as well?" Oppai Dragon

"Same here, I wish to know life erase and food honor." Neo One For All

* * *

"How are you feeling now?" Naruto asked as he walked into the personal training ground for his family

"Fine"

"Boruto, don't listen to what people have to say. They are commenting on something they do not understand."

"What do you mean? Are they wrong?" Boruto questioned

"Yes, they say you are weaker than me when I was your age and that is false. I was weaker than you and had to rely on Kurama and than the sage.

I did become strong later on and became impossible to surpass for you unless I die but naturally you have the best genetic makeup. You hold power that I held at your age with the combination of outside forces. The only thing you lack is the high reserves and nothing more.

The people here can't imagine the power we hold so they judge according to achievements but how can you compare with me when there is nothing to fight against in this world.

I know you will try to deny it but look at Konohamaru, he is stronger than the third but people still call him weaker because he doesn't have achievements to back him up." Naruto explained slowly as this farce had been going on for too long

"Than what should I do?"

"Think for yourself, why you need their praise. Do you want me to send you back to the murder zone? I can't believe this is causing you trouble after dying so many times."

"Father, you were going to call me pussy."

"Why would you think that?"

"I can see that from your expressions. You always make when you are going to say it."

"Well son, you are good at reading your father but you are still a pussy. Even Sarada is better and she doesn't have trouble living with the fact that she will never surpass her father."

"Then why don't you adopt her already?"

"Maybe I will"

"Hmph" Boruto stomped away in annoyance, he was happy and annoyed at the same time. Talking with your father always had similar results when you live in their shadows

* * *

Izuku Midoriya was happy that his life was coming along. He had a good training program and met people that surpassed his imagination.

These days had been very satisfying that even mother could tell and she was relieved, and had started losing weight as she saw him exercise so much.

Izuku looked at the picture of the beast that Wang Lin killed and was surprised to see such a giant beast with huge claws.

'I can probably kill it with a single hit but I will die if it got me. Grand killed it using long range and poison.' Izuku thought about it for awhile and read the comments repeatedly

'I should find some poison for paralysis and itching powder along with sleeping powder. Using it should be alright. I am trying to save people, not enjoy fights.' Izuku decided and he was happy that these events were helping him think more on these issues and try to find other solutions

'Maybe even without one for all, I could have found a way with their help.' Izuku imagined fighting without his powers and it was hard to see now.

"I would like to learn Life Erase and Food Honor." Izuku typed, he was waiting for Lord Seventh to offer his skills as it would be too greedy of him to ask

"Explain your situation" Glutton (Toriko)

"My world has people with powers, some are just weak and those people live normally but then there are those with vile intentions and these use it for evil. To fight them we have heroes and I attend a school to learn how to be a hero, also need it for my license."

"It sounds similar to the Ninja academy so do you have targets to capture or dispose." Lord Seventh (Naruto)

"There is a wanted list but we are not allowed to hunt them down as its illegal for unlicensed heroes to find them. I can only act if they are within my range."

"I can understand why they would do that so what can you do for us?" Lord Seventh

Izuku thought for a moment, "I can offer to do any ridiculous act, fight my teacher or the top students at my school."

"Haha, a nice kid, aren't you. So go beat an arrogant asshole." Glutton

"Be careful and avoid getting injured. Most of those kids are already trained very well; they should have a reason to be arrogant. But if you win I will provide you with wall walking shoes and a visor for better vision." Lord Seventh

"Lord Seventh, are you sure?" Izuku typed as he felt giddy imagining such items. Running on walls and from what he imagined, Lord Seventh should be really fast so a visor for better vision meant slow motion.

"Of course, these are just little toys so win this fight to show the world and take your first step as the strongest."

"Hey, what about my techniques? Where is the awe and the praises?" Glutton complained with a sad emoji

"Sorry and I am certainly looking forward to these skills. They are awesome." Izuku (Neo One for All) gave thumbs up

"Are you patronizing me?"

"I am genuinely thankful" Izuku muttered as he felt guilty of ignoring the other master

"You are really too kind. I was just messing with you. I don't think anyone is so sensitive here, isn't that right Seventh."

"Everyone has strong will so say whatever you want." Seventh replied with a smiling emoji

'I think he is goading people into making mistakes or am I just being too cautious.' Izuku thought as his mind wandered over the people he should challenge

* * *

"I am thankful for your civility and hope that we can come to an understanding." Naruto muttered as he walked into a realm beyond the boundaries

In this real existed the being that watched over the world that Wang Lin lived in, it was the highest authority.

"I did not allow you to enter"

"But how can I talk to you, if I am not allowed." Naruto replied with a smile as he shrugged of the intense pressure, he was not the real one and the opponent wasn't serious

"I will let you talk and answer me, why have you entered my territory?" The being known as All Heaven said in a commanding tone. It was conceptual being, mixed with the universe. It didn't hold a body like a human.

"I am wondering, why you allowed me?" Naruto asked but received no answer

'I was right; the King is something way above me. So why has he tolerated my existence?'

"Would you tolerate the existence of a being that can rival you in the future?" Naruto asked nonchalantly

"Leave or be removed"

"I actually don't hate you and would like it if we can get to know each other. Let's play a game, if you win then you can absorb me but if I win then you will listen to me." Naruto offered

"I am listening, what game would you like to play?" All Heaven would have denied him but he needed to absorb strong beings to retain his veining existence and Naruto was a budding flower waiting to bloom

"I will train that child and you also a train a child with average body but a strong mind, and after five thousand years we have them fight

"You wish to put your life for such a game, why?"

"Because it is fun and it's challenging." Naruto answered with a chuckle

'And we get to talk and plan against each other like some good rivals.'

"I accept but how can I trust your words."

"Let us ask for help.

Would you watch over this game for us?" Naruto muttered, he just felt that they were being watched as All Heaven was very cautious even though it was his personal playground

They heard a bell sound, "Okay, I accept." All Heaven agreed as he got the go from the Immortal Being of the world the boy came from. He was intrigued and curious; the boy was moving along a path that he didn't know off and was growing at a monstrous rate, if they were of equal age then they wouldn't even be meeting like this.

"I agree so let us play All" Naruto muttered as he sat down and they discussed the finer details

* * *

"Okay kid, you have my attention." Naruto muttered as he kicked a kid with black spiky hair and average looks

Kamijou Touma had just been sitting in his room enjoying TV with his roommate Index when something appeared and kicked him.

Touma was hurled into the wall and it hurt really badly from both impacts.

"Ughh, What?"

"Kid I want to help you so I send a phone to you but you have been touching it with your right hand, which erases all powers.

Now this is the last time so use the phone with your left and we will help with your life since it is going to be hectic." Naruto said looked at the boy and then towards the little girl watching him curiously

"What?" Touma muttered in a daze as that was too much information for him to handle

"Just use the phone with your left and be careful as your life is not easy, Touma." Naruto said as he closed the distance between them and touched his head before vanishing

The immortals were interfering and he didn't want to split his focus too much.

"Touma, what did he want?" Index asked as she helped him up

"Why me?" Touma whined as he realized he was going to be part of some deep shit and picked up the phone with left hand, he was very much tempted to test his fate but that warning was too much to ignore

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed

I will add Shuhang from CCG

Some other DC and Marvel charcaters later. will be covering the story of the weaker characters one at a time.


	11. Luffy 2, Ichigo 3 and Tsuna

One Piece World:

The straw-hats were closing onto Alabasta, a new island and new challenge. They were there to help out the princess but this time it was truly dangerous since the enemy was one of the seven warlords.

The straw-hats were like usual even though the situation could become a disaster, they were chill.

Usopp climbed up the ship, dripping wet and saw Luffy looking at the phone.

"Guys, we got something really awesome here." Usopp screamed to catch the interest of the crew

They looked towards Usopp and saw his hand pointing at Luffy, and they were surprised to see Luffy so quiet.

"What is it?" Nami asked as she zoomed onto the item

"It's a phone, a device that allows the user to talk to anyone from anywhere but the requirement is that the receiver also needs to have one. And this one is special, it connects to another world. Personally sent to Luffy." Usopp explained in an excited tone, he was actually very much joyous and wanted to know about things from other worlds that could help him overcome his problems

Nami listened to his words and could feel the gold coins clanging, "We should see it. No, we should sell the information from the other worlds."

"No, it is wrong." Luffy looked up and spoke, his tone was serious. This surprised them as he was usually wonky.

"I agree, it might lead to an enemy we cannot defy." Sanji added in, going against his nature to always support beautiful women

"Okay, so what are you waiting for?" Nami looked at them and nodded as she started thinking straight

"What should we ask for, first?" Vivi asked, she was very much hoping for a clear solution to her problem

"Nothing is free. We will need to give something in return. It can be a task or an item or a skill." Usopp said as he walked towards Luffy

"We will get the food honor and Life erase technique while Sanji and Zoro can also use the Instinct technique." Luffy muttered as he started typing

"What do they do?" Zoro asked, he was curious as Luffy seemed to think it was good with such focused look

Luffy looked at the phone while the crew surrounded him, looking.

"It's nice to see a new face and no problem but what can you offer." Glutton (Toriko)

Luffy looked at the others, "What can we give him?"

"Explain to him our situation and they should give us a task to satisfy their desire." Nami said after she understood the situation from Usopp

"Just say what I say" Nami added

Luffy nodded as the phone will only work with the user and ignores outsiders.

"We live in a world filled with a giant mass of water, small islands and monsters everywhere. We are pirates and looking for adventure. We help people if we come across them and our enemies consist of the Marines, a government force.

At the moment we have taken a task to help a princess and help her fight the warlord, and save her kingdom."

"That sounds exciting; I have never been in such a situation. Seventh, is the video function working or not. I don't want to miss this." Glutton replied with excited emoji

"He sounds like a monster that finds fun in troublesome situations." Usopp commented

"Sounds like a fun guy, I would love to fight him." Luffy said with a smile, he felt the guy was very similar to him

"Oh, yeah. This guy said he can give us cooking advice." Luffy remembered and his mouth watered at the thought of some good meat

"Ask him?" Sanji wasn't too interested but when it came to cooking, he was very serious

Luffy looked at him.

"Please"

"Better" Luffy muttered and he waited for the response first

"Good news for all, video function is on. Let's share some saucy videos. I will start." Lord Seventh (Naruto)

"Click on it, please" Sanji asked

"What is it?" Luffy

"It should be something good. The guy is someone of high stature." Zoro commented and Vivi agreed after seeing the name. The only one who knew the truth was Usopp and he kept quiet

The video started and it seems to be taken inside a bath house.

Soon the crew could see naked men inside the bath while a feminine figure was sitting in the corner, cleaning the long hair.

"What is this?" Nami muttered in an embarrassed tone'

"Close it, quick." Zoro

"No, wait" Sanji muttered as he was looking forward to seeing the beauty

"Neji, you need to build up man. You look like a woman, though it's fun tricking people."

"Naruto, did you share my photos with someone." Neji turned around and Sanji fell unconscious as he saw the snake dangling from a beauty

"Nah"

"Well it was just a joke, good." Nami breathed a sigh of relief but the world had two casualties, Sanji and Issei

'If it's cute and has hole, I am good.' Issei thought as he posted the meme where multiple skeletons surround a trap

"Let's go guys, lets rape her.

But she's a boy.

It doesn't matter, if there is a hole, there is a way."

"They had us in the first half." Neo

"What have I done?" Silent Beast, not even the innocence of the child saved and was corrupted by the memes and the dark personality of the adults

"Well jokes aside, I want to ask. What will you do to the warlord and his men?" Lord Seventh

"Defeat them"

"And?"

"Then continue the journey"

"You aren't a good pirate, are you? Have them submit to your rule, there is no such thing as enough slaves." Lord Seventh

"Also don't forget to make a force in the dark to gather information and provide support. Make bases in multiple areas, train and gather troops to support your ambitions. If you want to help then these steps are essential and do some legal business as a front, it will help the people and provide legal funds." Don (Tsunayoshi Sawada)

"I don't have the ability to make them submit or the means." Luffy replied, he was confused by the advice of the experts and didn't know what to do

He wished for a fun adventure and everything else was a result of that but these steps were reasonable as he remembered the pain of the people around him. The flames that burnt his village down, the death of his brother, the pain Nami felt, the suffering that Zoro suffered and so much more.

It was the only thing that stopped him from saying that he didn't care as he realized he cared for the sake of his friends and if it didn't interfere with his journey then he didn't mind.

"I can provide the means but you will have to defeat the target. The target you will be fighting uses sand, his body is made of sand so utilize water but he is stronger than you. He is faster than you but you still have a chance because of his arrogance." Lord Seventh

"Are we going to travel with so many people? Our ship can't handle it." Nami muttered

"Please provide with clear instructions, we are not experienced in such a thing."

"The seal will allow you to command them and they will never betray you but first have them move with you so that you can understand each other." Lord Seventh

"After that you should divide them into groups for different functions and give them an area to watch over." Don

"Our ship is not big enough to handle the load."

"I will help you with that once you have finished the task and provide you with some equipment that you might need." Lord Seventh

"So do we give him the skills at the start or wait?" Glutton

"Give him the skills, they will need it and we don't want casualties as it will go against the purpose of the group." Lord Seventh

"Then do it.

Kid, how about learning Enbu?" Glutton

"Wait; don't just give them that option. Realize that it's a very high level skill and shouldn't be given for such a low task.

Give him the skill once he takes over the world or something equivalent." Lord Seventh with a glasses wearing emoji

"Agreed that skill is too high level for some green children." Don

"Do you really want to do this?" Zoro questioned, this was not simple adventure anymore

"Yes, we will get to know more people and also help others." Luffy replied with a smile as he agreed to the task and received the knowledge along with the rest of the group

* * *

Hitman Reborn world:

"Lord Seventh, I apologize for my intervention." Don

"No problem, I am happy that someone else provided a similar outlook. I was thinking that I maybe the only ruler here." Lord Seventh

"Thanks. I do not enjoy fighting but I will provide my limited skill set to help."

"You are anything but limited, Don. Your advice on ruling a crime ring can be useful since my world has powers involved while you managed normal people."

"Just a humble crime Lord but I appreciate the compliment and I hope not to let you down."

"You want excess to other worlds."

"Yes" Tsuna decided to be honest

"Just like I told Glutton, wait but your time period should be shorter."

"I will be waiting for the good news." Tsuna muttered as he tapped the table of his office

"Boss, your wife is here."

"Send her in" Tsuna said as he felt a headache coming, managing children was a bitch.

* * *

Bleach World:

"Lord Seventh!" Ichigo exclaimed as Naruto walked into his room

"Just call me Seventh or Naruto and it is nice to see you in person, Ichigo." Naruto muttered with a smile

Ichigo nodded and looked to see that his door was closed, "Would you like a drink or something?"

"Thanks for the offer but this body is made of light and not real."

"Oh!" Ichigo didn't understand how that worked but went with it

"I am here to help with your problem.

From the name, you should have realized that you were not human."

"Yes"

"You are mixture of four types of beings, not human in the slightest." Naruto said as he sat down on the chair while Ichigo sat on the bed

"Four?"

"Yes and if you would like, I can awaken your powers."

Ichigo went silent at the offer, "Do you know why my powers didn't appear normally? Are they sealed?"

"Shouldn't you answer that Isshin?"

"No, your powers aren't sealed but contained by the mortal flesh. You need some outside help to awaken or die." Isshin said as he walked inside the room

"I am not an enemy, if I was then what do you think will happen." Naruto said as he smiled harmlessly while his eyes lay on Isshin who felt enormous pressure on his body

'How can such a soul exist?' Isshin thought as he couldn't see the end of the spiritual power, he was just a drop in the ocean

"Is there a reason why this was hidden from me? Will enemies come for us?"

"Yes, things will become troublesome but you need to be strong because of your mother's side of things."

"What do you mean?"

"Ichigo, your mother was a Quincy and they have the blood of their king flowing through them. He is the reason she died as he sucked her powers out of her and I was powerless in those days as I had lost my powers. He will come for you when he awakens." Isshin replied in a serious and forlorn tone, it was something really unusual for Ichigo to see but he could understand

"What are you?"

"I am a Shinigami, a being that is just a soul. I do not have a body like you as Quincy do get to have a human body."

"That's two, so what are the two others."

"It should be the hollow part in your body from your mother. The other one, I don't know."

"I can answer but it is better for you to find it. So will you awaken and enter the world or lay dormant?"

"You don't have to ask. I want the power." Ichigo muttered in a spirited tone, he was excited and feeling anger flowing through his veins at hearing about his mother. He could finally hunt the monster that killed his mother and sooner or later the real culprit will die at his hands

"Your powers are a real mess so it will definitely be difficult to master them especially since you have a large reserve. Get ready, this can be painful." Naruto muttered, he was going to awaken his powers and show him the path to becoming strong

"I will bring out everything within you but you will have to accept it within your own being. Do not deny them and accept them completely.

Your powers are of the soul so if you deny them, it will be really bad." Naruto advised as Ichigo was covered in golden energy and Naruto disappeared into it

Ichigo felt comfortable and safe within the energy field but then he felt energy ripping out of him. It hurt and he felt his soul splitting, he felt the killer desire and all uncontrollable emotions resonating with his sadness and rage.

Ichigo appeared in a white space, where he saw three silhouettes.

One was a tall man with black hair and clothing.

The other two were clones of him; one was white and eerie with a horn while the other one was him wearing a lame costume.

'Okay, what should I do now?' Ichigo thought

"You are still not ready for us. Go back." Ichigo heard the man talk and woke up

"It seems you need to pass a test for them to acknowledge you. But luckily you still awakened your power and can fulfill those conditions later.

Here is your sword, it is still asleep and requires their permission. They are part of you so try your best to learn and we will provide advice when needed." Naruto's voice rang inside his head and Ichigo felt the katana in his hand. He felt the energy inside his body and the enormous power.

'I can't believe I have so much.'

"We will need to work on awakening your blade or you won't be able to fight at the best of your capability." Isshin commented as he walked out of the room and called up his friend, Kisuke Urahara

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and review what you found good or bad.


	12. Illya 2 and Rias 2

Fate stay night world:

It had been a week since Illya joined the group and her world turned upside down. She felt her body was stronger and the support brought by Naruto's presence helped her mind.

Illya usually just watched the members talk as she didn't have any request and was shy about talking to them. In this week many things had happened, the war had started and her brother was now a master of the servant that her father had summoned.

During this week, Illya followed the instructions provided on chakra usage and trained to use the abilities provided as her mind knew them but her body didn't have the experience.

While experimenting she realized that her reserves of chakra seemed to be resonating with her mana reserves and increasing at an alarming rate.

So she opened her phone and asked Naruto after a few days of observation.

"Hmm, there is no problem just the chakra adjusting to your existence. I haven't explained what it is and how it worked so will let everyone know as I will gift to those who earn it.

You are special, Holy Grail.

Now, chakra is a combination of Physical energy and spiritual energy. It is combined naturally in my body and those I give the gift to but it can also be done manually.

Ki is physical energy and Monkey uses this energy, his world doesn't utilize spiritual energy.

Spiritual energy is used in Hybrid's world and they don't utilize physical energy.

Mana comes under spiritual energy part as it is connected to your soul. So if I give someone with chakra and they have one of the energies in high ratios than that energy will move towards balance so your chakra will increase at fast pace.

So if Monkey gained chakra then he will be directly increase in power by 3 or more times, only in energy as the rest depends on practice and skills. I hope everyone understood or you can just watch the video on the explanation, it goes deeper into the study so don't open it if you are Oppai Dragon." Lord Seventh (Naruto)

"Hey, I take offence to that. I can definitely go through it." Oppai Dragon (Issei)

"If you can go through it without losing focus, I will gift you a pair of glasses. Wink wink" Lord Seventh

"Deal" Oppai dragon replied with thumbs up emoji

"Thank you"

"No problem, I am always willing to help"

Illya smiled and made a sign for thanks in the snow outside the castle, and sent a picture to the group.

She felt embarrassed but the comments made her happy.

'It's nice like this but now I need to work.' Illya smiling face turned serious as she started moving and soon she was running at an inhumane speed

Illya had decided to learn her skills and for that experience was needed so she decided to move around herself.

Illya headed for her brother's place while Hercules moved beside her and they moved through the silent night.

"Hello, what beautiful it is." Illya muttered as she walked towards her target

Shiro Emiya with his servant Saber had just fought of the servant Rider alongside Rin Tohsaka and her servant, when Illya alarmed them of her presence.

"Who are you?" Shiro asked in cautious tone, he would have been nicer and such if she was alone as Illya looked like a little kid but the giant monster assured him that he needs to be wary.

Illya looked at him and then towards Saber, she didn't feel anything good for him because of her bias. She had talked to Naruto and knew that the information might be wrong, and she needed to verify it as the truth might be different.

'He is a nice person and broken. He is willing to die for his servant, how sad.' Illya thought

"I am a friend and here to stop the war. Will you work with me?" Illya said in a calm tone

"How can we trust your words?" Rin questioned as unlike Shiro, she was not trusting of others

"Shiro, where is your phone?" Illya asked as she knew he was a member of the group

"What does that have to do with this?" Shiro was confused now

"It will easily prove everything so where is it."

"It should be in my room" Shiro answered honestly, he didn't; use the phone much and forgot it at home

"Then let's go to your home, it's not like I don't know your address and my servant are already there." Illya replied with a smile as she started walking

Shiro stared at her with a conflicted expression, normally he would have called the police for trespassing but now he was in the magical world and there didn't seem to be any magical police force.

"You will learn to get used to it. Let's see what so special but have your servant ready for any change." Rin put her hand on his shoulder and whispered as she followed behind with Archer

Archer was an unusual servant and something about Illya was causing him to react and it was not because of familiarity.

'Gaia'

* * *

Dxd world

Rias sighed as she her new servant fall asleep trying to watch the video without losing focus.

'Lord Seventh really knows how to play with people's mind and heart.' Rias thought as she flipped through the conversations that had taken place as she was busy

'So many things happened in just less than two weeks. These people are really good at finishing tasks.' Rias mused as she saw Wang Lin's accomplishment and the rest of the talks, and the introduction of the video system

"Should I ask him?" Rias muttered as she sat in her seat inside the room of the occult club

"Ask who? Did someone catch the interest of our princess?" Akeno spoke in a teasing tone; she was the childhood friend and the queen of Rias

"I think I found someone that can help me but I am not sure if I should involve him in this issue." Rias replied as she thought it might become too big to handle

"Who could that be? Why not just talk to him or are they not trustworthy?" Akeno hugged her from behind and asked as he eyes were attracted to the phone

"I think he is someone to trust."

"Then just ask him."

Rias looked at the screen and typed as she was assured of her choice now. She just needed some guide as her life was about to be ruined.

"Lord Seventh, I need your help.

My hand has been given to someone for marriage since I was born but I do not wish to marry this person. I am unable to cancel it as he is one of the nobles and it will cause trouble for our family.

I wish to challenge him to a battle to cancel the deal but I am not sure we can beat him." Rias typed with frustration

Akeno was surprised at the method of communication and the name, "Who is this Lord Seventh?"

"Someone from another universe and from his words, an Immortal King." Rias replied

"If you wouldn't mind, I can give my advice as it seems he isn't available at the moment. What resources do you have at your disposal? What skills do you know? What does your enemy posses?" Don (Tsuna)

"Who is this?"

"Some crime lord from another world"

"You think he might help?"

"He doesn't seem normal and Lord Seventh didn't mind his intrusion. So let us try explaining it to him and Lord Seventh can see it later." Rias muttered as she explained her position and Don broke her group down into pieces while giving her advice on training programs and what skills they can use from Glutton.

Don gave them a class on flames and offered techniques for her queen plus some skills for her knight. He advised them to train Issei harshly if they wanted to avoid risks as he held great potential.

"Thank you for the advice and we will do our best to make this entertaining for the group." Rias typed as she looked towards Issei along with Akeno was giving a sadistic smile that caused him to shiver

* * *

Naruto World:

"Why didn't you say anything?" Kurama asked Naruto sat atop his head while they were in the forest of death

"I wish to see what they are capable of and she doesn't really need my help as I did give her the pawn. I will give them the option to learn some jutsu that I will convert into magic for them later." Naruto replied as he could feel the mana within his soul after he had copied Illya's inner being and his whole body was filled with magic circuits that were smaller than an atom and they made his body.

He didn't really need it but it would make new skills from the other world easier for him to learn and convert, and convert his for others.

"I wanna ask, is it supposed to hurt when you unlock your power." Hybrid (Ichigo)

"I felt really good when I unlocked my power." Monkey King (Goku)

"Mine was through a fruit and it tasted really bad." Straw Hat (Luffy)

"I felt good and hungry." Glutton (Toriko)

"Comfortable and invincible." Don

"It hurt so bad" Oppai Dragon answered after he had run away from the clubroom because of those ominous stares

"Nothing" Imagine Breaker (Touma)

"I was just born with it." Death of the Endless (Didi)

"So Lord Seventh helped unlock my power and it was really painful." Hybrid

"Hybrid, its Lord Seventh." Neo One for all typed like it was fact

"What does that mean?" Hybrid

"It means, he will cause you pain even if there is a painless alternative. His motto is no pain no gain so he is pretty much sadistic most of the time when in involves training. Lol, it had me laughing so badly that I might have just squished Lord Seventh. Lol" Lord Seventh

Grand Scholar (Wang Lin) added an alarmed emoji while Silent Beast (Gohan) used a horrified emoji as he was thinking of running away from home.

"Who are you?" Golden Fox (Yasaka)

"I am his immortal partner, the Kyuubi. You all can call me Kurama."

"Kurama, what are you doing? Do you want to feel what it feels to be run over?" Naruto asked as he floated in front of his face

"No" Kurama replied with sheepish smile as he knew Naruto wasn't kidding and the experience would be really humiliating

"I didn't make it painful but unlocking the power inside the mortal form that is not used to it is painful and lethal. I made sure you didn't die." Lord Seventh

"You forgot to mention about the pain." Hybrid

"Don't be a pussy and take it like a man." Lord Seventh

And a video of Ichigo and Issei crying in pain and crying was sent to the group.

"You should have just forgotten about it and trained like nice kid but you had to question me."

"What have you done?" Hybrid sent a meme of man with a surprised look

"Joking aside, I feel that things are moving too fast. I only had the phone for just two days and when I came to the phone after an hour it seems like a lot happened." Glutton

"All our worlds have different time except few of us might coincide." Lord Seventh

"Then how do we talk to each other so naturally." Don

Neo and the others also put a question emoji.

"The phone is a connection to me and through it I affect the world around you as my presence bleeds into your universe." Lord Seventh

"That sounds ominous" Imagine Breaker

"Agreed, I felt that was a line from a villain" Neo One for all

"I know but it's the truth." LS

"But what does that mean?" Hybrid

"It means I will end up controlling your universe if there is no competition. For now I just align the time for all of us when you hold the phone and operate it." LS

"Hory Shit, are you serious bro?" Glutton

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed

I didn't think about the time difference so thanks for the idea, the Composcreator


	13. Goku 3 and Izuku 4

DBZ World:

"Master, are we really doing this?' Gohan asked as he stood opposite his father

'I really should have run away when I heard about the pain. I don't think this will end well.' Gohan thought as he looked towards Naruto

"Gohan, trust me. I only think the best for you, haven't I been a good teacher." Naruto replied with a smile

"Yes but but…" Gohan looked at that kind smile but couldn't help but feel it was ominous

'He is sadistic.

Sadistic

Sadistic' the words rang inside his mind

"Gohan, don't be afraid. I am here for you and Naruto will heal when you are done like always." Goku said to encourage him as he could see his little child panic

They had been in this training program for a month and Naruto was guiding them both as he needed them to serve him.

They had enormous potential and could grow quickly so Naruto decided to spend his time and some of his focus on them so that they could learn in an efficient manner and acquire skills.

Gohan looked towards his father and saw his caring look, 'Need power to save my family, a threat is approaching and Master can't save us or else bigger enemies will come.'

Gohan strengthened his resolve as he remembered why he started training and how he learned more of the world as Naruto was his master and first friend.

Though that was not the truth and Naruto only said to avoid them depending on him as it will cripple their potential. They would always expect him to save them, there will no sense of danger and without it the growth rate is very slow as an opposition force people to change.

"I am ready" Gohan muttered as he took a stance to spar his father, they needed a real fight to help them grow since it seems that they grew from physical beat downs

Naruto had trained them in combat through the illusion world, where they were getting used to extreme pain and death. That was for Goku; Gohan for now was still not part of the extreme as even Naruto had a heart not torture a tiny little kid after being reminded by a giant monster.

It might seem that he has no heart but all of it was just ploy to get Kurama to show his care for other people as he was very private about it.

The duo had grown in skill as they fought Naruto and multiple opponents that Naruto had faced over the years. He used single fights and even allowed more people to fight them on pure skills, no advantage in physicals to force them to improvise and learn to be skillful, and instinctive.

"Here I come" Goku said with a smile, this was the first time he will fight his son and not beside him. It was true battle with nothing holding them back

"Get ready, Dad. I won't go easy on you." Gohan replied as he flew towards Goku and battle pure martial skill started that went from the sky to the ocean, and to the mountains

It went on for an hour as they had built up their stamina from extreme training and their experience.

Usually one would expect the older one to win but the battle ended with Goku having a hole in his stomach as Gohan blasted him with a concentrated blast on instinct as he had fought the other foes.

"Father" Gohan screamed in fear as Goku fell from the sky

"Gohan, don't worry. See he is smiling like he is high on something." Naruto caught Goku and enveloped his body in natural energy to heal him

Gohan felt like his heart was about to burst but seeing that the wounds were healing and the tone that his master used, he was relieved.

"See nothing, you should get used to it. It's nothing much unless it's true death." Naruto said as patted the little champion and it changed the little boy's outlook on life completely

'As long as it's not true death.'

"That was freaking awesome, Gohan. You are definitely my champion. Don't worry about the pain and the loss, I am overjoyed." Goku hugged Gohan once he was able to move

"Really?"

"Of course, you are my son and as a father I am happy to see you grow even further than me."

"Well he was born with more power than you that's why he won not because of skill but yes, a father will be happy if their children surpass them." Naruto muttered as he looked at Goku whose power had grown beyond Gohan now

'I was thinking that physical training helped them like it did for me but this is just insane. What is the limit of this property?'

"I will try better next time."

"Good, then fight again. Goku is stronger than you now so let's see how you improvise with a stronger foe."

Gohan looked at his father to see him smiling and gulped as he felt his body shake.

"Let's go Gohan" Goku said as he pile drived Gohan into the mountain

* * *

"Stop guys, I can sense someone connected to you and it is in a need for discipline." Naruto said as he looked up into the sky, stopping the beating that Gohan was getting into the earth

The two saiyans looked up and smiled, for various reasons and because of the corruption that was Naruto. The words discipline was just meant a beating and they had heard it many times, and it was time for someone else to get it from their fists.

Even the innocent Gohan was smiling as he was free from getting beaten and could someone now.

The saiyan known as Raditz was just coming down to be cooked and wasn't even aware of the danger as the two saiyans flew into space towards the pod flying to earth.

"I wonder how they became so carnivorous." Naruto muttered with a sigh at the uncultured manners of these savages

* * *

Hero Academia world:

Izuku had been busy for these days with training and buying items, he had observed people from the school and noted down the information he could gather.

He was afraid to directly challenge people without any antagonizing from other side or it being a class but he had made a promise so it needed to be completed.

Izuku took a deep breath and stood up from his desk as he walked towards his first target, the vice representative of the class.

It was the logical choice to divide the goal into stages as he had no data on how he stood against others.

"Miss Momo, I would like to request for a duel. Please accept this request of mine." Izuku stood in front of Momo's desk and said in a serious tone which had everyone's attention as this action was shocking

Izuku was a timid and pacifist guy from his image so they didn't think he would do something expected of Bakugou

Momo looked at him and observed his expression; this action seemed to be really calculated as even if she had wanted to decline it would affect her image.

'Didn't think he was crafty.' Momo smiled as she felt much better about him, he showed spirit and mind

"Okay, meet after school." Momo replied which sent a ripple through the class

"Thank you" Izuku said as he went back to his seat to plan his battle

"Izuku, did something happen to you?" Ochako asked as he came back

"I am feeling better now and would you like to join me for training." Izuku was reminded of his friend and asked as a hero he would need people to stand with

"Of course but explain because I am confused." Ochako was enchanted with his smile, it was filled with confidence unlike the weakness he showed before and said okay just like that

* * *

After school at the gym ground that could be used for battles after permission from the teachers, Izuku stood waiting for his opponent while many people from Class 1 were there to watch him get a good beating.

'She can create weapons from her skin and is good at close combat using a staff, and mid range by throwing weapons. I will need to be quick and win no need to think about chivalry.' Izuku thought as he stretched his body and some of the people watching him seem to realize that he was looking a bit more solid

"I apologize for making you wait" Momo said as she worse her hero costume and walked closer

"No problem, I am the challenger so I can't complain. I hope we have a good spar and no bad feelings afterwards." Izuku replied as he closed the mask and entered the battle zone

"I hope to learn from this, so let us do our best." Momo muttered as she took her place

"Begin" The teacher watching over the battle said and Izuku moved with practiced movements as he threw multiple smoke bombs

'What? Where is he?' Momo was surprised by the move as she knew Izuku was a simple brawler and ended up underestimating him

She made a staff and held it waiting for the sign.

Izuku dashed into the smoke and he had calculated her actions so he threw a toy pill that made some noise on the opposite side while he used his quirk to strengthen his legs for a second to push him forward at an inhumane speed and he tackled Momo to the ground from the side, causing her bruises from the force of the tackle as she was hit face first into the ground.

"Give up Miss Momo, I am holding knife to your neck." Izuku muttered as he mounted her back and put force to push her down

Momo was speechless at what just happened and muttered in a dazed tone, "I give."

"Thank you and sorry for the roughness. I hope you learned from this battle because it was helpful to me." Izuku muttered as he stood up and helped her up

"Don't apologize; it's a battle so we can't avoid getting hurt." Momo replied as she took his hand and stood up

"I will avoid it next time."

"Smile and be proud, you were excellent so who's the next target."

Izuku looked at her with a questioning look.

"You were looking around the class too much in the start."

Izuku walked alongside her and they both came out of the smoke screen, and the crowd was shocked at the result and the actual process as it was just too unexpected.

"Bakugou, you are next." Izuku pointed at Bakugou to the uproar of the crowd and walked away, he hoped the members liked the recording

The phone flew towards him from the sky where it had been recording the whole ordeal till the challenging point.

* * *

Naruto World: 

Naruto was sitting in his office as he was tinkering with many things at once as the knowledge from his many clones kept flowing through him. On his shoulders were two mini figures that were like beautiful elves, dancing and singing.

If I told you we could bathe in all the lights  
would you rise up, come and meet me in the sky?  
Would you trust me when you're jumping from the heights?  
Would you fall in the name of love?  
When there's madness, when there's poison in your head  
When the sadness leaves you broken in your bed  
I will hold you in the depths of your despair  
And it's all in the name of love

."Why do you listen, when your voice is better?" Kurama muttered as he sat in lotus position doing his own training, he had to keep up with his partner. A monster needed a monster as a partner; he could never let his brother leave him behind.

"Who would like to hear his own voice? And isn't this cute, they are really are wonderful. My lovely little dolls." Naruto muttered as he patted the tiny versions of his wives and they giggled in joy at the praise

"I will just ignore that pointless action, what are you working on now?"

"Hmm, I just found something really unique from Goku and replicated it into my system. It allows the owner of this bloodline to grow stronger after they have almost died and felt the danger of demise so I don't think it should work on someone like me but just in case." Naruto muttered as he stopped his hands messing with the glowing seals in front of him

"So what will you give to him?"

"Goku wouldn't really care as its not important to him but I am fair so I think I will give him chakra and my Uzumaki bloodline when he has grown a bit more to make the most of his physical energy, he should jump by 10 times in power."

"Anything else because that was not the only thing I suppose."

"Right, I was thinking over how to help the kids. So I was cataloging the pills and items we have available for sale. There were many and some I was conflicted about like the Box of bliss."

"Who can even afford that thing? Don't bother with it unless you want the kids making an army, Oh. Okay go with it, they will enjoy it." Kurama muttered with an evil smile as he remembered the function of the box of bliss was to originally bring the dead back possessed by the dark spirit but since Naruto fixed it.

It now could bring someone back with dark powers of the netherworld or just make the user strong with the dark power but the process was just extreme torture for the mind and body, even after making the fixtures.

"Only Goku, Toriko and Tsuna can afford it at the moment and it's useless to them. Luffy could use it but he needs to give me his scan.

Okay so he should be able to afford it. His crew members should require some powers; I will provide them a onetime use Box of Bliss." Naruto muttered while tapping his chin and took up the phone

Naruto added in the new functions.

"Added a catalogue of items and skills that you can get from me. You all can make your own page, plus now you can play a virtual reality game to gain experience in fighting. The Virtual world is based on my own world so it is dangerous and you can meet my old self and fight him, if you so wish.

It would connect all of us but for now you will have to play alone as the connection isn't strong enough."Naruto added to the joy of many as the gaming feature was just out of the world for them even more magical than magic

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed

In the name of Love


	14. Izuku 5, Lin 4 and Gon

Hero Academia:

Izuku sat in silence as he stared at the phone, which held the gateway to the future. He had read the message about the new features and was overjoyed but Izuku was not stupid.

'Should I really do this? It will be really painful. I am sure that it will be 100% real pain.' Izuku thought as he had understood what kind of person was Naruto.

Izuku browsed through the weapons and pills along with the rest of the gadgets, just like he guessed they were truly terrifying and useful but he couldn't really afford them.

Naruto had introduced a way to earn points, defeat an opponent and scan them or earn through the virtual world along with the normal mission method.

'With the can of my body and Momo's along with the battle results, I have some points to buy certain items but should I?'

He sat there, staring quietly and thought for awhile as he didn't wish to waste his hard earned rewards.

Izuku took a deep breath and decided to risk it; he bought some lower healing pills and one time use earth prison.

'Now I should be ready for the world and even if use these inside, they will still exist here so not much of a problem.' Izuku thought as he pressed the button

"Oh, shit!" Izuku muttered as his body started falling and he wanted to curse Naruto for it. The body fell to the floor but was protected by Naruto's powers. The mind was transferred to the Virtual world to train while outside they were hundred percent safe.

* * *

Izuku opened his eyes to the blue sky overhead and the sound of birds, he was within a forested area as that was all he could see.

Since he met Naruto, one thing had always been told, "Always be wary of your surroundings, anything can kill."

So Izuku didn't hesitate and jumped to his feet, he realized that he was wearing all his equipment and was relieved that Naruto wasn't going to torture him.

'No assistance like the usual games so I have to rely on my natural abilities.' Izuku thought as he utilized life erasure since he didn't want to attract monsters, which he had heard about

Izuku was lucky as he moved from the place, a giant centipede had appeared.

'That thing looks blood scary but how much is it worth.' Izuku had lost his innocence and had started seeing things in points, a negative effect of making life a game.

As the beast was confused and was about to retreat since it could sense through normal means and its nature sense was not strong enough to pear through Izuku's skill, Izuku ran towards it and jumped.

Izuku concentrated on his arm and fist, the power was overwhelming and the beast was blasted to pieces with his strength.

Izuku landed skillfully and stared at his fist, he was surprised that it packed so much power. It was the first true use and it looked really dangerous.

'Thankfully, I was careful with Momo or …' Izuku didn't even want to imagine what would have happened.

Izuku heard the ting and announcement that he earned 20 points, which was enough for him to buy a kunai and it, was not worth the risk as he was now covered in its scent and more of the centipedes were converging towards him.

Izuku realized the danger and ran at full force at first then at normal speed to get a giant head start.

It was all going well but Izuku's appearance attracted eyes and his lack of chakra signal made it worse. This world was filled with monsters of many kinds and humans were among them.

So unlucky for our hero, he got his head speared through as he was running.

"Fuck" Izuku muttered as he opened his eyes to the room, the pain was horrendous and he had to stop the scream forcefully. His hands had damaged the floor and his lips were bleeding from the biting.

'Master is truly sadistic, I wish he could have at least sent me closer to town.' Izuku thought as he placed his hand on the bed and cried tears of frustration

* * *

Renegade Immortal World:

Unlike Izuku, Wang Lin was used to hunting and lived in world similar to Naruto's. It was a world where might made right in the truest sense so he was cautious in all his steps and made no unnecessary kills.

Wang Lin had purchased an ANBU set of old days so in Naruto's eyes it wasn't really worth much but to Wang Lin it was life saving equipment. It had seals that made it more durable and for camouflage while with the rest he bought a tanto with seals that made it extra sharp and healing pills along with three exploding kunai.

'I am really grateful to you, Master for allowing me this opportunity.' Wang Lin was really happy at being granted these equipments and wished to live up to the praise of his master

He could already feel that his body was closing the point of awakening and just needed another push. Normally it would have taken him long but Wang Lin had taken risks and gotten this far so quickly even with such a lacking body.

'So this is the world of my master, I wonder if can meet him.' Wang Lin thought and decided to make that his current goal in this world as other than defeating opponents, there wasn't much else so he thought maybe he could actually learn from people here and the first to visit should be his master.

Wang Lin was in an area filled with sand, it was a unique place to him since he lived in a green and mountainous area.

He was moving with his presence erased but even then the sense of danger was truly monstrous, it was like death was breathing down his neck.

'Master is truly merciless.' Wang Lin thought as he sighed

Wang Lin knew resistance was futile but it would be against the teaching of his master and his own heart so he jumped back while throwing a kunai.

The sand moved and he was lucky to have dodged but Wang Lin couldn't see the foe. No matter how he tried, there was no sign of an enemy.

"Please send me to an easier place next time." Wang Lin complained as he started running in the opposite direction but before he could he move the sand had blasted him to pieces.

* * *

HunterXHunter

"Lord Seventh, I am happy to join this group and happy to get these gifts but if you wouldn't mind, could you send me to a safe place in the virtual world that can help me train." A child with spiky black hair and green clothes wrote as he had analyzed from the dealings of the members

"Welcome Hunter and it is nice to see that you at least asked before diving in so sure. Enjoy."

Gon took a breath of relief as he released that he just dodged a bomb, 'He is definitely not someone I want to mess with.'

High School dxd:

"I knew that was a trap." Issei muttered smugly before he was forced into the game and his face changed expressions on high gear

"Buchou, save me"

Rias turned her head away as she saw the scene of horror and shook her head.

'Why does he tempt fate so much?'

* * *

Bleach:

'Thank you for your sacrifice guys.' Ichigo burned some incense for the departed as he requested for a safe ground

* * *

A.n Hope you enjoyed. I have been really busy these days.


	15. Raditz and Wang Lin 5

DBZ World: 

Picturesque scenery of nature at its best could be seen through the eyes of one Uzumaki Naruto. The open sky, the large mountain covered in flora and the crying Saiyan, begging for mercy.

"Life is great" Naruto muttered as he saw his disciples doing acts that made him proud. They had gone from pure little children to sadistic little hellions.

* * *

"Please stop, I surrender." Raditz screamed as he was kicked around by the father and son duo. They had intercepted his pod and destroyed his counter.

Raditz had been confident that they were going to be weaker than him but reality was often cruel and he was being treated like a football.

* * *

"AAAH" Raditz screamed in horror as he awoke

"Thank God, It was just a dream." Raditz muttered in a broken voice

"What was a dream?"

Hearing this voice had Raditz shaking all over; he had just fallen from the valley of hope into despair. Raditz turned to look, hoping it was just a hallucination but nothing was right with the world and he was facing his little brother.

Raditz was about to faint as he remembered the tragedy and looked down, hoping that it would not continue.

"Relax, I will not hurt you. You were an enemy and we had to be cruel for many reasons." Goku said in a cheerful tone and the reason being that to let an enemy survive then you have to break his spirit and let him know his place.

"R... Really" Raditz looked up slowly as some silver of hope shined on him

"Yes, and you can join us to become strong. How about that?" Goku muttered in friendly tone as he held his hand

'I can become strong and... .' Raditz wasn't even able to think of rebellion as his body had Goosebumps all over it from just a thought. Raditz didn't believe that he could surpass the duo as he was already weaker than them by a huge margin.

'Even Nappa would die to them but Prince Vegeta should be stronger.'

Raditz nodded but his eyes wide when he saw Gohan by the door and stuck to Goku as him he had seen death incarnate. Gohan had been exceptionally cruel because Raditz had cursed Goku, making him angry.

"Master, could you lead us to stronger foes?" Goku asked with a smile as he looked back

"Of course but let's ask for Gohan's opinion." Naruto replied as he walked inside like a silent wraith

"I think we should strengthen our self through the game first. Master, is it possible to just let us fight enemies directly." Gohan asked as he had heard that the world wasn't strong enough to fight them except a few and others with special techniques

"If that is your wish then I will allow it. But do take some time to travel and learn real life skills in the game world and your world. Interact, observe and learn." Naruto replied as he knew it would be better for them to just fight the foes he chooses instead of going Genocider on his virtual world.

"And what about you, little lamb?" Naruto asked as he looked towards Raditz with those eyes of his that made everyone look small

Raditz knew his world had changed and expended once he looked into those eyes, there was no denying them.

* * *

Renegade Immortal:

Wang Lin woke with a start as he had felt his explode from a tarrying force, the pain and suffocation was too much for a weak mind but Lin endured and his body moved towards betterment.

The courage, pain and pressure had finally built up to a level which broke the dam and he had reached the starting point of cultivation.

Wang Lin power, pure power flowing through his body and all the darkness was swept by the tsunami of joy and hope.

It was so much that, he let out an undignified shout.

"YES" Wang Lin muttered as he held tightly

He couldn't wait to test his powers like a child so he went out of his house to the outskirts of the village and jumped with full force, that sent him 20 meters high and then he dived down to punch the ground.

The ground was cratered and he looked at his hand that was unscathed while the damage was devastating. Finally, he ran toward the mountains and felt his speed.

Wang Lin stopped after running a few Kilometers and was feeling extreme satisfaction. He had known legends of cultivators and knew they could do more but a beginner with such strength was something unheard off.

'Master must have helped me strengthen my Ki and the training regime has done wonders.'

"Congrats Lin"

"Master, thank you" Wang Lin muttered in a respectful tone as he hugged Naruto, who was like family to him now.

"No problem and here a gift from me. You are my student and I always gift them rare things when they achieve something. So I will let you have a good skill that matches your dark element talent.

Shadow paralysis, is a skill from my friends clan so use it appropriately and do not let us down." Naruto smiled and patted his head, Wang Lin reminded him of his own children

'Boruto has already grown and feels embarrassed doing this, it makes me sad.'

"I will live up to master's expectation or die trying."

"It's better to live another day to try again then to die pointlessly. Sometimes you will have to bend the knee for the good of your own people and for your life. Just remember that disgrace and allow it to burn the fires of rage that will lead to your rise and then you can let them know what they did wrong." Naruto advised as he had seen some of the world already and seen many die because of pointless pride, and how prideful most of these scum were in this world.

'They are just so trigger happy that I am wondering how this world has survived.'

Wang Lin took in the advice and decided to ponder over it to understand it completely while also developing his new skill.

"I will follow Master's command."

Naruto looked at Wang Lin and was about to give them offer, do you want me to accompany you or not. But chose not to as it would make his progress slower with someone strong beside him at all times.

'It pains me to see my children suffer but this will make you unbreakable later on.'

"Good luck and train some more in the virtual world before starting your journey. I have added a pure fighting option."

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed. Man, its been so long that i had a hard time writing. I was too busy and just not in the mood but hopefully i will get back in shape again.


	16. Luffy 3, Tsuna 2 and Issei 4

Naruto World:

"Master, we have received new orders." A large man with a robust frame muttered in a respectful tone as he walked towards a young man of alien beauty sitting under the light of the moon

The scene would have been perfect if not for the destruction and carnage around them. Life had been extinguished and the planet was dying. It was not natural but directly caused by these two men that seemed to be human but were part of another race, a race that ruled the cosmos.

The man was seated on top a stump of a tree that used to be large enough to cover the world in its roots and tall enough to reach the moon but now it was also withering away.

"Hmm" The man looked towards his loyal servant enquiringly

"It's the Young Miss Kaguya" The large man answered as he stood in place while inwardly awaiting some kind of violent response to that name and the task

"Hahaha, the old man is really testing my nerves." The young man laughed in amusement as he thought about the woman that had stood over him from birth. Her cold gaze that looked down on him, the feeling of being a bug compared to her existence was always prevalent and it caused him to develop hate for Kaguya.

This wasn't the first time Kaguya had left without contact and he wasn't interested until he had enough power.

"Master, it seems to be serious this time. She has been gone for exactly 1100 years."

Momoshiki, a young master from the Otsutsuki clan and part of the harvesters, was actually shocked this time as he couldn't think of any reason for her disappearance for that long.

'Did she find a treasure? A World with a large life force? A world with good abilities or did she enter into the forbidden zones. Did she die?'

"What were her last coordinates?"

"Master, it seems to be a growing world and has developed from low rank to medium rank."

"Kinshiki, we are leaving." Momoshiki stood up, his spirit had been roused and his greed ignited.

"As you command, Master." Kinshiki replied as he floated beside his master and a portal appeared beside them for interstellar travel. The two men left but not before leaving the world with a goodbye gift

A giant sword slash to completely annihilate the plant, which was the last in this word. Momoshiki was one of the ruthless types of people and harvested life without remorse, instead of cultivating it and harvesting some.

* * *

"Lord Seventh" A beautiful voice called out to Naruto as he stood atop the invisible lines forming the seal of the Universe, an ever growing seal that connected to his existence.

Naruto didn't turn around and waited for his partner to speak; she was his strongest partner and would have stood above him once upon a time.

A tall woman with white hair tied in ponytail and violet eyes, wearing white tight fitting clothing. She was the epitome of grace with her mannerism and represented purity that could be seen in her clear eyes.

Most people would be shocked to know that this woman who seemed to be serving Naruto was none other than the previous overlord that had almost erased this world.

Kaguya stood behind Naruto and looked at him with a complex gaze and opened her mouth to utter words of utmost importance, "I want your child."

Naruto almost fell down from shock as he looked back at the woman that had uttered something ridiculous. His face had lost its usual dignity of the Lord, "What! Why!"

"I know it sounds ridiculous but I think we should have one just in case of emergencies. Your other children haven't and can't take in everything from you but if we have one, the child will have everything and will be a being with the strongest potential." Kaguya explained in a calm tone, to her it was normal as she was interested in the man and thought it was a great plan in case they died. Plus she was used to being looked after.

'I just have to show some interest and he should melt.'

Naruto calmed down and understood her point but they differed in their thoughts about the future. Naruto was always optimistic while Kaguya was clearly pessimistic, a result of losing her patience in mankind once.

"I see where you are coming from but I plan to live and win, and win. So I apologize but I have to decline." Naruto looked her in the eyes, he wasn't a coward and he wished to respect her choice so he took it head on

Kaguya was shaken as she had been denied by a man; she stared at him and saw that he was serious.

"I understand" Kaguya muttered in a neutral tone as she walked away

'I don't understand. Why would he deny me? But this isn't over, no one denies us?'

"Shit!" Naruto exclaimed while shaking his head while Kurama was laughing his tails off

'I am too old for this drama. Somebody should take her already.' Naruto thought as he focused on taking over the world and making it part of him, just like the Plant earth, Venus and Mars along with the moon.

Soon the World will be him and he will be the world.

* * *

One Piece World:

The crew finally arrived in the Kingdom of Alabasta safely without any incidents and a slight power up from food honor as they had eaten a lot within two days.

The Nanohana port was visible and the captain seemed to have lost his mind from the intense hunger, which was caused by the increase in his appetite.

"Luffy wait" Nami screamed but to no avail as the young teen flew through the air into the city and was led by his nose

Nami turned to Zoro with a pointed gaze.

"I am not coming in front of him and his food." Zoro replied honestly with a shake of his head

"Coward" Nami muttered under her breath and walked back to her position, waiting for the trouble to come to them. It seems the captain still needed time to grow

'Hopefully the seniors can break his bad habits.'

* * *

Luffy landed at the port and ran towards the place where he could smell the delicious aroma.

"MEAT, MEAT" Luffy chanted as he ran while easily dodging the crowd of people and arrived at the restaurant

"Give me meat" Luffy muttered as he gazed at the man at the counter who was scared by that crazy look

"Ok just wait for a minute." The man replied while shouting towards the kitchen

"Luffy, what are you doing here?" A voice called out from behind that broke him out of his dazed state and large smile split his face

"Brother" Luffy cried as he turned around and hugged the young man known as the Fire Fist

Ace was delighted to see his younger brother and surprised as he didn't expect him to get here so quickly since Luffy wasn't exactly the smartest.

"I am here to fight" Luffy wasn't really smart but the influence of his friends and the seniors caused him to be wary

Ace was shocked at the seriousness in his voice and was kind of proud that the little brother was growing mature.

'Fight, then it must be someone really important. Who could it be?' Ace thought but he couldn't remember anyone important in this area as he was busy and hadn't heard anything important

"Then sock him extra hard for messing with us." Ace smiled as he messed with Luffy's hair

"Of course" Luffy replied and dove into his food like ravenous beast as it was placed near him

"STRAW HAT" A voice that would have caused him trouble but now brought a smile on his face

'The first one' Luffy thought as he gulped down the food and felt the power build up within his body

* * *

Hitman Reborn World:

"It's an honor to meet you, Naruto." Tsuna greeted Naruto like a friend as he appeared in his garden

"Same, it's like seeing an old friend. We are quite alike." Naruto smiled and replied as he was formed through the nature energy

"Would you like something to eat or a drink would do?"

"Just have them bring some coffee." Naruto replied as he sat down after giving Tsuna a brotherly hug

Tsuna was in his thirties and his body was built like a natural murder machine. He seemed to give off a peaceful wibe but underneath was a beast of slaughter that had took over the world within a decade.

Tsuna signaled to her servants and sat down, he was sure this wasn't a normal visit.

"How bad is it?"

"Real bad"

"What are my chances?"

"40%"

"That's bad and the details of the enemy."

The atmosphere seemed so causal while the fate of the world was being decided.

"I like it. 40% chance of losing. The enemy isn't that strong because your world is a lower ranked one and you kind of already surpassed the power of one of them. You have accepted the offer to serve me so I shall do my part.

Access the game and you will find the enemies that need to be defeated. Test them in the virtual world and find your path while I will also give you options." Naruto's word dispersed the tense moment and Tsuna just nodded as he leaned back into his chair

He was kind of worried about having to sacrifice people so it was good news that no such option existed in front of this man.

'The burden of the king is truly heavy but it is mine to bear.'

"I will eliminate them."

"Good, and just wait for a power up once you beat them. These guys are really good at giving you some good stuff."

"I certainly look forward to it." Tsuna said as his fighting spirit had been ignited by the knowledge of the world harvesters

Tsuna thought Naruto would leave but the man continued to sit through the evening and made his life harder as he realized that Naruto intended to stay for some time.

'Bad things always accompany blessings.'

* * *

Dxd

Weeks had passed since he became the chosen one and his confidence had grown with time along with his power.

Issei knew it was just a matter of time before he could get his large harem and the power. He was already working on his first target, a girl name Raynare had confessed to him and they started dating.

She was beautiful and devious, smart and calculative but all she did was in vain.

It was their first date outside and Raynare had been delightful companion. The magical day was going to end with his first kiss but she showed her true nature at the last moment.

"Oh no, what am I to do?" Issei muttered in a mocking tone as he slapped aside the light spear while Raynare stared at him with wide eyes

"How can you be so strong? Doesn't matter, die for me." She said in a distasteful tone and made more spear appear but before she could even react, Issei's fist was embedded in her abdomen.

The impact broke her ribs and caused internal damage, which caused her to spit blood as she fell from the sky.

"How?" She questioned with difficult as she tried to crawl away from the monster

"Magic and a lot of suffering. Now you can be truly mine." Issei replied as his armored hand glowed green and approached her pretty little head

* * *

A.n Hope you enjoyed


	17. Issei 5, Luffy 4 and Tsuna 3

Dxd World

"Magic and a lot of suffering. Now you can be truly mine." Issei replied as his armored hand glowed green and approached her pretty little head

His hand glowed with the slavery seal given to him by Naruto in exchange for analyzing Ddraig, which caused the dragon king to curse him for his stupidity as he could have gotten more but the boy was lost in his lustful delusions.

Raynare was shaking with fear as she felt danger towards her soul from the unknown technique.

'What unholy magic has he done?' Raynare thought as she felt something within her soul and she saw her body slacken

'What is happening?' She wanted to say but her lips didn't move.

Issei was satisfied with the result as he felt the connection between them and he was filled with joy, which he showcased by screaming out his lungs.

"YES HAREM"

Issei calmed down after a bit and fed Raynare a pill while his hand lingered on her lips, he wanted to kiss her so bad but in the end that was not his way.

"I know you are confused and scared but don't worry because from now on I will take care of you. We will always be together. I won't force you and wait for you to acknowledge me but you are evil and now my slave so you will serve me in other ways." Issei explained with a grin as he held her daintily chin

Her eyes went wise at such a skill and she wanted to curse him for daring to do such a thing. He was an insignificant mortal in her eyes so this was worse than anything that could happen in her imagination.

'What a scary skill. With this Issei can even form an army of all species to serve his purpose.' Ddraig thought with a grin as he finally found a vessel that had potential

* * *

Hitman Reborn:

'God have mercy on my soul.' Tsuna prayed in his heart as he realized that Naruto was stuck to him, which was a terrifying thought as he had been outrageous to everyone already so he didn't think the world would stay peaceful for long

Tsuna walked into his study and calmed down his nerves from the news of the new enemies and Naruto's presence.

'I have become too soft that I let such things cause waves in my heart.' Tsuna mused as his face and mind had became calm and serene, returning to the optimum condition

He was the king and the king never let anything ruin his integrity, which led Tsuna to explore the virtual world and beat his new Boss.

'Didn't think I would serve anyone at this age.' Tsuna smirked at the thought but he didn't think it changed anything as Naruto showed no sign of ever seeing him as a servant.

Tsuna entered the virtual world and saw the option to enter the Ninja world or the fighting section. He was of course curious about Naruto's world but postponed the trip as danger was approaching and Tsuna didn't wish to risk anything.

He entered the door and was surrounded by small screens with pictures divided into categories.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, Master has given you full access. You may choose any foe." An emotionless voice greeted him but he saw nothing so he just took it as a guide

"Arrange for me, your master that is appropriate for my level." Tsuna asked as he wished to know more about his Boss and wished to learn from him then he will fight his fated foes

"Yes" The voice replied as a Naruto appeared, who was only 19 years old

Tsuna would have been really shocked senseless in the past but growing up really build up resistance to these kind of things.

"I had underestimated his power." Tsuna muttered as he saw someone a decade younger than him with equal power, it was surprising in a lot of ways as it was always the opposite for him.

"Let us fight in space" Tsuna said as he wished to practice in the vast space as he couldn't allow the enemy near the planet and he had already grown out of needing to breathe every second or even hours

The world changed as the white space bled and was covered in the darkness of the unknown. Tsuna could see the moon ahead and the earth behind him.

Naruto was standing on the moon and he was covered in a golden energy with black lines, his eyes were also really different.

Tsuna had never felt such enormous energy in a living being or anything, 'I should get used to this.'

"Bijuu Sage form Naruto. There is still a higher level but I suggest getting used to this first before fighting the real thing as that one without info can end in one move." The voice advised and didn't explain as Tsuna had not asked

Tsuna considered asking for info but he knew there were times when there was no info so he didn't wish to be reliant on such things.

He didn't take offence to the change in program as it made sense as the battle style could be really too different from what he was used to and he hadn't fought seriously for too long.

Tsuna didn't have to start as he say Naruto move and a deep crate formed on the moon as this Naruto was clearly just bloodthirsty clone without any care for the world.

While moving it had made clones and thrown countless golden Rasenshurikens to test this new foe.

Tsuna was surprised at the quantity of attacks in such a short time but he wasn't worried as the world froze with just a wave of his hand.

Gloves had appeared on his hand along with his contacts and headphones, he was ready for combat. The clones had disappeared and Tsuna saw a giant lava attack coming at him, which caused him to almost laugh in mockery at such an attempt.

He was the fire lord and the flames were his power source.

* * *

One Piece World:

"Do you want my help?" Ace asked as he saw the raving office shouting Luffy's name

Luffy looked towards Smoker who was eyeing and turned to Ace, "I will need some help."

He would not have asked this before but he needed help to beat his enemy crocodile and he decided to take Smoker as his slave for this deal.

Ace didn't really expect this answer and laughed at the reply as he charged Smoker, who realized Ace's appearance and changed targets quickly as Ace was a bigger threat.

Fire and Smoke fought as they broke the walls of the place and went out into the streets, causing panic. Luffy could barely follow the fight even after his power increasing, the levels were too different.

But he would never give in and as he saw the street empty, Luffy coiled his body and spun round at extreme speed with his arms stretched. This caused the flames and smoke to gather around his body, Ace was worried that Luffy would get hurt and got away but Smoker was weaker so he was stuck in the loop.

Ace enjoyed the sight for sometime before he decided to end the fight as he knew Luffy couldn't really hurt Smoker with his smoke like body.

His hand turned black and Ace grabbed into the smoke storm.

"Luffy stop, he is down." Ace said as he held Smoker down into the dirt with his knee on his back and his arms pulled back

Luffy finally stopped and fell while feeling really sick after spinning so much that almost threw up but the thought of finally getting a new crew mate with such a crazy ability made him forget all of that.

Till the end, Luffy was a pure soul that loved adventure and new friends so he never took Smoker as an enemy.

'Will it work?' Luffy wasn't sure as he hadn't defeated Smoker

"I need your help to help the people of this kingdom so please do not fight back." Luffy muttered as he hoped the man with the large Justice imprint would actually follow that creed and help him

His hand glowed red and seal appeared in the light as Smoker at Luffy with shock along with Ace as he had never seen such a thing.

Smoker was horrified as he felt something unusual inside his body which he couldn't explain.

* * *

AN. Hope you enjoyed.

I have been following Boruto and i advise Naruto fans not to watch it. Its just awful since the beginning till the current chapter and i don't understand how anyone thinks that this is good. Hachimaru is 10 times better so better read it as Kishi is writing it.

I will sacrifice myself and continue with Boruto and when something good comes up i will share it with you all but i really advise against reading the manga and especially watching the anime as it will induce anger and annoyance.

The fights are complete trash. They are tyring to add hand to hand when they can't draw for shit, can they not look at kengan ashua or kenichi


	18. Luffy 5, Lin 6 and Shiro

One Piece:

Before the people could act, the trio of troublemakers had disappeared.

Smoker's mind was in turmoil, he couldn't believe that he was now a slave to a pirate. His eyes were glowering at the scum and if the seal hadn't controlled him, Smoker would have strangled the rubber monkey.

"Hey, hey, don't gaze so lovingly at my bro. I know he is lovely but you can't have him." Ace muttered in jokingly as he hugged Luffy who was feeling conflicted after having done the deed

"I really don't feel this right but I have been convinced that this is necessary. So please bare with me, you will see the world become a better place." Luffy said as he looked into Smoker's eyes without looking away

He was a fighter and a leader as such he could not look away from his sin like a coward.

"Why should I believe in you? You have brought nothing but trouble where you went…" Smoker was about to continue but the seal forced the information to the front of his mind

Luffy had only caused trouble in Logue town indirectly while helping the other places. His jaw was going to unhinge from grinding his teeth in frustration

"I know it's hard to believe so I will share a secret that no one outside of my group knows. It is the source of this power." Luffy said with a smile as he hoped that his new friend would see this through

Smoker was intrigued once he heard the words and Ace too as he was thinking, how Luffy changed.

Luffy held his hand in front of them and the phone appeared but the duo was confused as it was just a brick to them.

Luffy was happy that he wasn't the only one with such a gaze and turned it on.

"I have defeated a Captain with assistance and captured him. What is the assessment of this task?" Luffy muttered as the two watched a beam cover Smoker

Smoker was shocked and wanted to dodge but was not able to move. He calmed down as he felt nothing after the beam disappeared.

"What happened?"

"Target is 20% stronger than the user and has abilities which the user has no counter for as such with assistance from a strong fighter, the points gained are 500."

Ace continued look on as he was still confused as ever.

'What is this? Who is speaking? What points?'

"Straw Hat, well done. I know this hard but it is the right thing. So continue on this path, I will provide a gadget of mine that will help you analyze your foes better."

"Thanks Don"

"So I believe you require my help here. Hello young mortals, I am Lord Seventh and the one who gave this power to your little friend here. I am pretty much the Immortal Ruler of my world and already part of yours as well but don't have the time to visit yet.

I have chosen this little friend to fight for the good of the world as it is truly corrupt and it will better for him to deal with it as it is quite a minor task for someone like me.

I will let you feel his soul to further help you because you are not too bad." Naruto appeared as a golden figure and talked to the trio

With his words the duo felt like they were small frogs within a well, the being was just out of this world. The aura was immense and they knew if he wanted, they would vanish with a thought.

Smoker felt his mind open to a new world for a moment and could see the inner world of Luffy, and he knew that the boy was just a child.

He was conflicted but Smoker wasn't completely rigid so he nodded with difficulty.

"Thank you for honoring me with your presence." Smoker muttered in a respectful tone as he had only felt warmth from the powerful being

"No problem, Smoker. You are a fun guy so help our little friend here achieve this task successfully." Naruto said with a smile as he patted Smoker's shoulder and disappeared as he needed to leave; the power hadn't mixed with this world yet.

The World presence was pushing him away as he hadn't sent much of his power here yet.

"Bro, Bro. Bloody Hell. I can't believe I just went through this." Ace couldn't contain his smile as Naruto left, the experience was truly something

"Do you believe me now?" Luffy just smiled and looked at Smoker

"People change with time so this not permanent. Never let down your guard Rubber man, I will drown you like sack of puppies if you take the wrong turn."

"Why the puppies?" Luffy was confused

"Because I hate dogs"

Ace couldn't stop laughing as heard those words.

'The Justice hound hates dogs; the boys are going to die of laughter when they hear this.'

* * *

Renegade Immortal:

The time had come for Wang Lin to travel the might world and he had spent some days convincing his parents that he was strong enough to travel.

Lin understood that they just worried for him and felt the warmth of parental affection, it was strong enough to make him consider his options but nonetheless he started walking his path.

'I need to make my parents proud. I need to make my master proud. I cannot let him down. I have to walk towards a destination worthy of my master's praise.' Wang Lin thought as he walked silently on the road

Wang Lin had decided to avoid the city close to his village as he had already been there and took a new road to experience small steps towards the unknown.

The way was not used and seemed to give off a dangerous aura, showing that monsters passed by this area and lived here.

Wang Lin was not worried about such things and wanted to fight more to gain points and money to further improve himself.

Even though he was thirsty for some actions, luckily he did not meet any monster before arriving at another village on the next day.

"Tsk" Wang Lin clicked his tongue in annoyance as he met no prey on the way and realized that he was leaking a death aura stronger than ever since his acquisition of the shadow skill

Lin took a deep breath to calm his nerves, 'I seem to have been corrupted by my colleagues. I need to take care not to tarnish my name as the Grand Scholar.'

He shivered at the picture of a barbarian fighting uncouthly and eating with no manners whatsoever.

"The Horror" Lin muttered unconsciously and cringed

"Get out of the way boy" Lin heard a voice and jumped to the side as he heard the ground rumbling

As he landed safely, Lin saw a carriage pass him by at a fast pace. It was being pulled by giant red bulls with some kind of armor.

Lin saw an insignia of the Bull on the carriage but he didn't really know about the nobles of the kingdom so he was clueless.

"Thanks" Lin didn't need to be reminded but he still showed his gratitude

'Master was not kidding when he meant people were really bad.' Lin thought as he continued on his path hoping that he won't have to encounter the cliché plot of young masters blowing their fuse at the nobody.

* * *

Fate World:

"So what do we do now?" Shiro muttered as he sat down after seeing his new phone

Rin was lost in thought as she had just witnessed a marvel beyond her comprehension. So many thought passed through her mind that she didn't know what to do.

'How did he reach such a level?

How did he breach the barrier?

What will happen as he fights against Gaia?

Am I experiencing the end of days or am I thinking too much?

Maybe this is just a dream?

What is real? Am I real?'

"Rin snap out of it" Archer lightly slapped his Master, who was falling into lala land

"Huh, what?" Rin muttered sleepily while Shiro just looked as he had lost hope in Rin thinking of something smart

"Why think so hard? Let's be heroes as Lord Seventh wishes." Illya Muttered with a sweet smile as she uttered the name of the person whom she thought of as her savior and friend

Shiro looked at her and then at the phone, "Okay so who is the first target."

* * *

A.N I hope you enjoyed. Been real busy these days and feel awkward writing again.


	19. Beyonder and Toriko

Marvel:

"I did not expect to meet a friend here. It is neat surprise but what are you doing here child?"

Naruto looked towards the unusual man with black hair, wearing white clothes. He was sitting beside Death not to be confused with Death of the Endless.

Death was different from the other women and quite a troublesome vixen that he wished she would die. Ironic indeed but she was a nuisance for sure.

Even then it would be hypocritical of him to just ignore her and just give her the final call.

So he was having a nice chat with this metaphysical presence and they were on the right foot as she seemed to be really interested in his adventures.

'She is just a bored force of nature.'

And as they were about to be lost in to the mood the party pooper arrived.

"Yes, how can we help you party-pooper?" Naruto muttered with an inquiring look

Death smirked at his nonchalance while the man was not sure how to deal with that comment.

"Well we can talk later but first I need to deal with the woman." The man muttered as he looked towards Death

"Let me guess, you want to kill death and make it so that no one dies. Do I get a cookie for that right guess or what?"

"Do you take me for a joke, child?"

"No, I think you are just too naïve and ignorant. I guess you must be an immortal not knowing the concept of living.

Not everyone can live for eternity. Death gives meaning to life so without it most would lose the drive to live properly.

Humans and the other species prospered so fast because their life is limited. Why should you work so hard and within in a time limit when you have all the time in the world.

Look at any immortal being and tell me how much they have improved in a century compared to mortal beings. You get the gist or should I show the mental breakdown of mortals and the destruction of the natural order at such an act." Naruto stood up and explained in a serious tone, this was not a laughing matter and he knew the man was stronger than him so he had to convince him

Naruto showed the man the consequence of his choice compared to the natural order.

The man looked at Naruto and Death, and the images.

He was a being of power beyond anything anyone had seen, it was a rare occurrence for him to find a person like Naruto.

'He is not afraid of me.

He has so much knowledge and experience while being younger.

Why did he come here?'

"I go by the name Beyonder in this universe. What about you and why did you come here?" Beyonder was intrigued, his expression showed his emotions that Naruto's words had given him a lot to digest

"Naruto Uzumaki at your service but why do you think I am the same as you. I am human just so you know."

"What? How? You are similar to me. A universe within your body is being formed, something showing your age."

Naruto was taken aback at the first person to find about his plan and powers but it wasn't that big a deal so he wasn't worried.

"Just a skill of mine that I made. So why did you want to kill Death?"

"Hmm, I didn't want people to be reliant on me but I also didn't people to die."

"I understand but easy answers are most likely not the right answers most of the time. Life and humans are a complex topic, you can't just decide on a whim if you want good results."

Beyonder nodded and just walked away, "I will come see you again Naruto. It was a nice a talk."

Naruto let out the breath he was holding as the man left and sat down.

"You really love me so deeply."

"I don't what you are on but I want some."

"Hehe, no problem. I do thank you for saving me from my death." Death chuckled at her words as she looked at Naruto

"The only thanks I need is your word that you won't brainwash people to cause genocide." Naruto rested his gaze on her dark form

"Hmm, we will see but I give my word of guaranty for a century." Death tapped her lips and muttered in a soft tone

"Good enough so let's get back to how I conquered my world." Naruto said with a happy smile as he sat comfortably

* * *

Toriko:

"I have made you wait" Naruto muttered in a calm manner as he appeared in Toriko's presence

"No problem, it's not that long." Toriko replied as he sat down on the sun size snake that was shaking in fear from the aura of the individuals above it. It had barely been four months since he joined so it wasn't really much of a time.

Naruto smiled and looked at the snake, his expression brought calm to its soul that was panicking.

"I guess, time really loses meaning for people like us. So I can give you two options, choose where you will go.

The world of Death of the Endless or the world of the Phoenix." He gave options that suited the beast of man, there was one more but that was Wang Lin's adventure and Naruto didn't want anyone interfering.

Toriko quiet down and was focused on the small screens that showed some strong points of each world.

"What a dilemma, I want to try both."

"I know but you can only handle one so don't try biting more than you can chew. The other one should be for Goku and Tsuna or I might send them as your backup."

Toriko nodded as he could see that the universes were truly powerful and filled with surprises, anything could happen.

He fumbled with his clothes and took out a coin, "Normal gravity"

Naruto was amused as he saw Toriko decide his fate with a coin and arranged as requested.

"Death" Toriko muttered as the coin was tails

"You know what to do"

"Help bring order to the universe and kick some ass plus eat some delicacies"

"Good luck, I will be watching friend" Naruto muttered as he collapsed into a portal which Toriko walked into without a question

* * *

Naruto world:

Countless scenes passed by his vision as Naruto stood staring into the unknown. The world integration was going well and no interference had appeared yet.

The domination of other universes was happy surprise and an unexpected gain as his powers grew faster. Naruto could feel his energy reserves grow bigger and bigger, it won't be long before he would be equal to countless universes.

'I shouldn't count my chickens before the eggs have hatched.' Naruto thought as he still hadn't even achieved a single universe and here he was dreaming of countless

'It's going to be a weird feeling when I put this planet within my body. I can't imagine what the people will think but I expect it to be hilarious.' Naruto had an infectious grin on his face as he thought of the day that people around him shivered for the poor bastard that was going to suffer

"Lord Seventh"

"Ah, Log. How are you doing?" Naruto remembered that his subordinate had come back after his long journey into the unknown regions

"I am doing fine and thanks for your concern. I am here to deliver the information that two Otsutsuki clan members will be arriving soon."

"And are they strong"

"They are stronger than the old me"

Naruto turned to look at Kaguya who appeared and just shook his head.

"Pathetic! The guy really doesn't care for anything, does he?" Naruto muttered in a distasteful tone

"You are the only one who would have the guts to say such a thing. It makes feel so excited." Kaguya said as she held Naruto's hand

"How lewd!" Naruto muttered in shocked and disappeared

"Tsk"

"What are you looking at? You can continue with your mission." Kaguya commanded Log as she turned around

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed

Death from Marvel, the one Thanos Loves.


	20. Shiro 2, Lin 7 and Batman

Fate World: 

"You know I feel your life is too depressing. What do you think? Do you want me as a guide?"

Under the moonlit night Shiro sat on the roof alone as he gazed at the vast sky when he heard the voice. He knew who it was and wasn't shocked since it was within expectation.

Shiro sat up and looked at the man that was looking at him kindly like a father figure, his presence warmed his heart.

'Father'

Shiro shook his head and thought about the words uttered by Naruto but before going further, he asked for clarification, "What do you mean?"

"Hmm, don't you know?" Naruto smiled knowingly as he sat down beside the boy

Shiro shook his head, it seems he hadn't seen the conversations within the group and didn't know about Naruto's personality.

"I am talking about your free heart that can't decide on which girl to follow or the fact that you bottle too much inside, learn to rely on others. Your life can end up as a living nightmare so lucky you, you met me and I can turn it all around.

Even…" Naruto said in a gentle tone and looked into his eyes which mesmerized Shiro as they seemed so vast and endless

"Even?" Shiro asked unconsciously

"Even your father can be retrieved, if you can do enough." Naruto replied, causing the boy to go in shock

Shiro felt his heart beat quicken like he had been injected with chicken blood or phoenix blood, his mind fell into turmoil.

"You are not kidding are you? This is not a joke." Shiro asked, his voice was breaking and cracking. His voice carried the hope for salvation

"Yes and it is quite easy" Naruto said with a smile that broke the clouds of sadness over Shiro and Illya, who had been listening to the conversation

"What do I do?" Shiro was excited and in his haste, he didn't consider anything else but just needed to know what to do.

"Deal with the war peacefully and defeat the servants without killing them. Find the real enemy and my advice on your love life." Naruto replied and looked back then moved closer to Shiro

Naruto whispered as he disappeared, his hand messing with his hair, "Why not have them all? Do you really need to choose? I will help you keep Saber in this world and take care of your sister, she is a precious child."

Shiro continued to stare at the place where Naruto was just a second ago and digested the information he was provided.

'The real enemy?

I don't have to choose but am I worthy of their love and especially such a greedy act.' Even after his heart started beating normally, Shiro put himself down and didn't consider himself worthy of the happiness

It seems time would need to finish this job.

* * *

Renegade Immortal World:

Life was sometimes just filled with clichés and Wang Lin didn't know what to do about such a fact. A main character shall always attract trouble it was just a universal rule.

Wang Lin had entered the village and looked around, ate some greens and bought some trinkets as souvenirs.

After looking around the place, he decided to visit the only hotel in the village. The village was pit stop to the next city so it had a lot of traffic and the hotel wasn't so shabby.

Lin entered the place which seemed to belong in a city as it was a five story building, a marvel to villagers.

The reception area was packed; people from all walks of life were chilling in the waiting area. Lin walked to the reception and waited in the line

But things were not always peaceful as after waiting for 5 minutes, Wang Lin heard a commotion and turned around for a better look.

He saw a young boy wearing Heng Yue sect clothes sprawled on the ground after crashing through some furniture.

The accomplice of this deed was an arrogant looking teen, who had the insignia of the Divine Bull.

Wang Lin wanted to get out of the place to avoid trouble but the young kid looked so miserable and his companions didn't dare to take corrective measures.

"Now tell me, what I should be doing?" The arrogant muttered as he walked closer, his voice was filled with negative intent and people knew the kid was dying unless a miracle happened

The companions retreated back into the crowd while the teen looked on in disdain at the failing sect.

"I said you are trash and should cut of your useless dick, which is probably smaller then a puppy's." The young boy replied with a difficulty as he held his stomach

The crowd was astonished at the response while the teen was furious at the disrespect and outright disregard of his majesty.

"SCUM" The teen screamed in rage as he lashed out with his sword but the hero appeared at the last moment

"Could you stop this death battle? I don't think what he said warrants such a reaction." Wang Lin muttered as he blocked the sword with his own and stood in front of the thirteen old youngster from the Heng Yue sect

"And who might you be to tell what I should be doing? Another scum who doesn't know his place." The Bull muttered in a distaste as he looked at the poor looking interloper and started moving

Wang Lin sighed as he was unable to avoid the cliché and just used his shadow to paralyze the enemy before punching forward.

This would hurt both of them as there reach wasn't much different but the difference was that Lin trained physically for a time, in extreme ways while the teen lived in luxury and cultivated energy mostly.

So the outcome was obvious and the teen was sent flying out of the hotel while Lin hardly flinched from the impact and threw a smoke bomb.

He quickly picked up the kid and dashed through the window like a ghost, disappearing into the night like a masked vigilante.

* * *

DC world:

In a world filled with marvelous beings, humanity looked fragile and pathetic. It was quite a miracle in itself that this specie survived living in such dangerous waters.

But even humans were not without talents and on this night, one of the representatives of humanity was seriously studying a phone.

"I wonder why you chose me. I believe you already know that I would not be happy with your intrusion or justice and your invasion of my universe." Batman muttered as he operated the phone which had appeared to him during the day and he had studied everything carefully before deciding to engage in conversation

"I am happy that you decided to speak before taking action, Batman. I guess you decided I was a better choice than the randomness that your world possesses." Lord Seventh

"Why assume that I accept your offer?" Batman

"Because I am a good guy and to answer the previous question, I will repeat this fact. I am a good guy." Lord Seventh

"He is a good guy" Neo One for all

"He is a good guy" Monkey King

"He is a good guy" Hybrid

"He is a good guy" Don

"He is a good guy" Straw Hat

"CHAIN BREAKER" Oppai Dragon

"I will whip you for this disgrace" Ruin Princess

Batman looked at the answer and massaged his throbbing head, 'I don't how I attract these weirdoes.'

His thoughts were definitely not mirrored by his butler, who thought his master was quite a weirdo himself.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed

Log from last chapter is the eldest son of Orochimaru and the brother of Mitsuki. This is from the Gaiden


	21. Yasaka 2 and Goku 4

Dxd:

"Should I consider you trying to seduce me and failing miserably or should we count it as a mistake?" Naruto muttered with a smile as he looked at the woman on the ground, looking very attractive

"Take it as you wish. I am quite happy that you accepted this request of mine." Yasaka also known as the Golden Fox replied as she got up elegantly, it was like the childish stumble hadn't happened just a moment ago from her rushing through Naruto's golden form

"I don't mind as it would be unfair to you, when I have already visited the others." Naruto said in a gentle tone as he held her hand and guided the Golden fox towards a seat

The golden fox felt happy at his mannerism as most people feared her or were really suspicious or even just filled with lust while Naruto gave of an aura of kindness without any impure thoughts.

"Even then it is a great honor and my daughter will be delighted to meet you." Yasaka muttered with a wide grin, thinking she got the troll

"Is your daughter as cute as you or even higher on the cuteness scale?" Naruto asked in natural manner, his face was all smiles

"Cuter" Yasaka replied feeling weird at being called cute

'I don't dislike it'

"Wonderful, then let us summon this cute overlord." Naruto declared dramatically and snapped his finger, and a fluffy little fox girl dropped into his arms

Yasaka could only shake her head at this powerful beings antics, 'He is so childish and free. I thought it was just an act but he does it so naturally. I wish I can be like that.'

"Why not, just don't let your worries burry your inner desires and let them free." Naruto looked at Yasaka; his eyes were like a vast universe and seem to be pulling her in

Naruto looked away and held Kunou up to eye level, "It's my pleasure meeting you child. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and you are definitely one of the cutest children, I have ever seen. Of course my little princesses are the cutest."

Kunou was shocked as she was teleported from her room and found herself in a man's arms but she didn't feel any danger from his aura and Yasaka's presence.

Once she heard his name, Kunou was all smiles as she had wanted to meet the man that made her mother happy.

"I am Kunou and Kunou is also happy to meet Lord Seventh." Kunou replied, which caused Naruto to smiled and raise his eyes suggestively

He spun the cute little thing around playfully while Yasaka watched the duo's antics and cleared her head as she had almost fallen into the limbo.

'His eyes are too dangerous but his words are something to think over.' Yasaka thought as she slumped down and watched the show

* * *

DBZ World:

It had been two months since Raditz had been domesticated and things had changed for the saiyan trio as they used their reward points.

Gohan might have changed the most in both good and bad ways, which was evident from the current event.

The trio was dressed in power ranger clothes as a birthday present to Gohan and was fighting crime as masked vigilantes.

They were surrounded by masked criminals that were holding them at gun point but they were obviously nonchalant about such toys.

Gohan walked a bit further and the men focused on him.

"Get down you cartoon freak. One more move and I blow your head off."

"One second" Gohan muttered and held his hand

His Ki formed into a dagger and it surprised the man as it was like magic.

"Now you don't see me" Gohan said in pure voice but what he did was just chilling

He plunged the dagger into his other hand and all the men around him fell dead with a hole.

"Scum, so dirty so dirty. How dare they even speak? Bloody filth." Gohan cursed as he spat in disgust as he marveled at his new skill, a space type ability received from Naruto for the scan of his body

"I don't know how he became like this. He was so pure just three months ago." Naruto muttered while shaking his head

On other head Raditz and Goku stared at him, their eyes asking if he was really serious.

'This guy is truly shameless; I need to quickly get away from him.' Raditz thought as he tried to think of ways for such a thing to happen

"Dear, can I have moment of your time?" Chi Chi who had been standing close by looked at the scene and sighed as the civilians looked through them because of their illusion abilities

Her voice was calm but cold, which brought chills down Goku's skin.

"Of course, Honey pie. I always have time for you." Goku replied loving as he jogged towards his beautiful wife and also save himself from the wrath

The couple walked into the washroom and closed the area off from the world as they talked in private.

"Honey boo, it is not my fault. Our little apple had already moved on from me to Naruto, he looks up to him with worship." Goku spoke before any accusation came flying at him

Chi Chi shook her head in disappointment, "I didn't expect this from you. Goku, Mr. Uzumaki is a gentleman and a scholar of the highest order. He has taught our boy such marvelous things that the world would be jealous and here you are accusing him of such vulgar acts. Do you have any other defense?"

"Are you serious? That devil is not a gentleman and is the one at fault, look at him. He is shining with that golden glow, oh." Goku replied defensively while looking towards Naruto and found him appealing to look at, and realized that he just lost the fight

"Okay, I am at fault but it's just some bad words. Nothing really bad, he will grow out of this phase soon."

"It's not just some bad words. It is a bad habit, look at him. He is starting to look like a hoodlum, my little baby corrupted by his own father.

So Dear, you will need to fix this and I will be giving you an incentive." Chi Chi said with tears in her eyes

Goku's ears perked at the sound of incentive but he gulped as she raised her hand, "Chi Chi stop, you will hurt your hand."

Chi Chi was touched by his love, "So kind but don't worry, Mr. Uzumaki was kind enough to gift me something for protection."

Goku paled at those words as he saw a thorn whip appeared, it looked so flimsy as it was made of vines and thorns but Goku knew it was his new nightmare.

"NARUTO" Goku screamed in despair as he felt the ship on his back

"The world has grown really strange these days." Naruto muttered in a sage like manner

* * *

Naruto World:

"Boruto, how's it going?" Sarada asked as she appeared in the private training ground of the Uzumaki Clan

She was a family friend so she enjoyed the privilege of attending without much issue.

Boruto took in a deep breath as he looked at the power measurement.

'5 TIMES Teen sage Naruto' He looked at it and felt like it was looking down on him.

'This is why I hate so much, father. Why do you even need to this?' Boruto thought with a sigh and turned around

"What do you think?" Boruto muttered as he looked at his friend that had also disappointed him by being a fangirl of his father

'Why can't they see that father is just insane?'

Sarada looked at the result and clapped in joy, "Isn't it wonderful, you are five times stronger than Lord Seventh when he was 17 years old."

Boruto clicked his tongue at the response, she was lost to him.

'Only five times of a 17 year old with my resources, it's a disgrace. Not even .000000001 of the current version.' Boruto thought as he just wanted to leave

Sarada knew from one look at Boruto to understand what he was thinking, he always said the same thing and didn't realize that he was just talking crazy.

'Everyone knows Lord Seventh is invincible and immortal, nobody expects anyone to be his 1%. Why does Boruto insist on comparing to Lord Seventh?' Sarada thought as she held his hand and dragged him to chill, and even invited his girlfriend to help cool down his nerves

Boruto thought people were crazy while the world had put him on the crazy list long ago. His comments were even more incredulous than Naruto's when he said, "I will be the best Hokage ever."

Naruto did achieve it but that was in the realm of reality when people thought about it but Boruto's statements were in the realm of fantasy.

"Poor Lord Seventh, stuck with an insane kid." Were the usual comments behind Boruto's back

* * *

With Naruto:

"So sad, i wanted to know what happens next." Naruto muttered as he discarded another manga to the side as he sat in his seat

The manga was interesting and he was invested enough to wonder what happened next but the next never came as it was axed.

"The mangaka is really naive. Did he underestimate his audience? Does he not know that you can't make a story without cute girls or boys? Even Berserk has cute girls and hot guys. I am disappointed in his planning, could have just a put a bunch of hot chicks and let the horny teens eat it all up." Naruto complained as he wished that he could interfere with the other world but was unable to

"What are you complaining about?" Kurama asked as he picked up the manga

"Just a comic book"

Kurama looked at it and found that it was Toriko, he looked at Naruto with a shocked expression.

'What more is he hiding?' Kurama saw that Naruto was becoming more and more unknown as time went by

'I can't dawdle around anymore. I need to eat up my pride.'

"Naruto, I will be meeting my siblings for a while"

"No problem"

* * *

NaruHina moment Incoming: (Skippable)

Naruto had made sure that he always arranged for a date with both his girls whenever possible but he made sure that it happened once a week.

He wished to show them that his love was endless, that it never stopped flowing.

Naruto wanted to make them feel how special they truly were. To make them understand their own beauty and grace.

His existence was lonely without them. They made him complete. That they were never useless and power was not what he wanted from them.

They were like the sun and he could never look away, when he touched them it was like his hands refused to let go. Every day he had to force himself to leave their side but they were like a drug and he was a crack head, and a proud one at that.

Naruto was sitting in the private booth of the top restaurant in the Land of Clouds, it was an artificial nation. They utilized fuinjutsu to make the landmass float into the sky and lived there fearlessly as they had absolute confidence in Naruto.

So Naruto honored them with his presence as they had been very persistent and the environment was very much to his liking.

"You know, I think you are really really smart." Naruto muttered as he lowered his head until their noses were brushing against each other. She still hadn't blinked. "But I'm not feeling very smart right now…"

Naruto smirked at those words and was truly happy from seeing the affect he had on Hinata. She was smart and wise; she took care of all the small things that he left alone.

Most would call those issues difficult but Naruto never heard a complain and the tasks were completed with maximum effort.

'I am blessed.'

Those last words were spoken against her lips. His hands cupped her face softly and she sighed, her breath blowing across his skin. This was still a bad idea. But when her hands twisted into his T-shirt, he  
was lost.

He wanted to take this slow, to be careful. Really, he did. But that plan detonated on contact. Her lips were soft and pliant when their mouths met, and she parted them with a soft moan that went straight to his core.

Men had been plunging their tongues into women's mouths for centuries. Staking their claim. Grabbing the first taste of a woman. And yes, hinting at that other penetration they had in mind. Kissing like  
this, tongue against tongue, was natural. Primal even.

But Naruto knew that never in the long history of kissing had there ever been a kiss like this. Things quickly spun out of control, their heads turning and their mouths moving against each other aggressively. She tasted like cinnamon rolls, and hell if it didn't hit his nervous system like crack cocaine.

His hands started to slide up and down her body, fingers grabbing at every curve. She was trembling in his arms like a tuning fork, like she was ready to come just from this. Just from kissing like this.

It wouldn't be Hinata's style to just passively let him kiss her. She gave as good as she got, tugging, pushing, sucking, biting. She was staking her own claim, holding his head in place while she devoured him. Twice their teeth clashed together, and neither of them flinched.

This was Hinata, Naruto liked and he damned-well knew her.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and thanks for your comments. I truly enjoy reading what people think about what i present so once again thanks.


	22. IronMan and Jean

Marvel:

Anthony Edward Stark, most commonly known as Tony Stark was sitting in his office with a glass of wine and watching something headache inducing for most people but fortunately he was not most people.

Tony gulped down the remaining of the drink and felt it warm his body as he watched the fights recorded on the group.

He was one of the chosen, 'I expected Steve to be the one. Maybe it's because he can't really contribute to these people.'

Tony tried to think up reasons why he was chosen among so many chivalrous and honorable heroes in his universe.

'Maybe its juts random like he said.'

'The magical technology is truly a marvel. I wish to see what they have in their worlds but will it be alright if I exchange my studies for theirs.'

Tony spun his chair and looked at the ceiling as he contemplated on the topic but was forced to stop when he saw a portal with golden energy.

'Is it Lord Seventh?' Tony was surprised but wasn't worried and stood up to greet his new friend

'Can't believe I am trusting people so easily? Maybe I should have Strange test it out for any mind mojo?'

"Oh, not him" Tony muttered in annoyance as he saw a muscular man walk out

"Hello, Iron Man. It is nice to meet you. Hope we can have long and happy stay together. Also got anything new for me to taste." Toriko said as he held Tony's hand and looked around

"Just sit down Toriko, I will make some calls and we can visit a restaurant nearby." Tony replied and sat back down to finish up some calls before he was forced to take care of the man that was emanating violence and gluttony

'Lord Seventh is truly a curse upon this world, he could have come personally or sent Don but why one of those two.

I had more than enough violent giants around me.'

'What's the fun in that?'

'I knew it.' Tony thought as he heard the voice in his head, not realizing that Naruto never said he did it but said it won't be interesting otherwise.

* * *

Inside the X Men Danger Zone:

Jean Grey also known as Marvel Girl was sure that she was going crazy; she had been having impulses these days. Strange ideas floated in her head, her powers were getting crazy.

Jean had isolated herself in a room as she felt the psychic forces go out of control. It felt like an overwhelming force was trying to take over and was succeeding as she felt her mind weaken.

"NO" Jean screamed as she tried to force it down with her will, thinking of her family and friends but all of it was pointless

Xavier had been watching Jean from afar as he felt the psychic waves and knew it was the force that she had been cursed with. The mental blocks were weakening and he was about to act when he felt that she lost consciousness.

'Maybe she balanced it out.' Charles thought as he decided to visit after awhile to see Jean

While in the room Jean had been knocked out by a flying phone, which had collided with her head.

* * *

Inside Jean's soul space, she was feeling weird as she saw the place burning.

"Why am I a dreaming of a fire?" It was a valid question as she didn't have any memory of such a thing to warrant it

"This is not your dream but your soul."

Jean turned around to see a man in his twenties but his bellied his age and made her think she was looking at someone older.

"Who?" Jean was wary now as the soul was not something to be messed around with and here she was with a stranger in this delicate place

"Naruto Uzumaki, Lord Seventh and Master of the Universe. I am here to help you because the only thing your future holds is a tragedy, which is something I don't want." Naruto introduced himself with some flare as he shone with golden energy that gave off a warm aura

Jean felt the energy connect with her emotions, 'Empathy, he is connecting his raw emotions with mine.'

"Jean Grey, I assume you already know that so I wish to know what is happening." Jean decided that she might as well go along with the master of the universe

"Hmm, let's see this would take very long to understand but we shall take the short path for now. You have had blocks on your power since childhood; this fire is the phoenix force within your body…"

"What is the phoenix force?"

"Tat, tat, child wait till we finish." Naruto looked at her and wagged his finger at her behavior, which made her feel like a child in front of her teacher

"Sorry"

"The Phoenix force is the cosmic entity that represents life and the force of destruction and creation. It is indestructible and immortal but with barely any intelligence. It is power incarnate as it has the power to destroy any part of the universe and it has already destroyed universes before.

It moves around on a whim and sometimes chooses its victims called vessels, who go through troubled lives and die soon.

It must have resonated with your powers and chosen you, luckily you have great connection with it so we may be able to solve this problem." Naruto explained carefully with the usage of whiteboard and images while wearing glasses for emphasis

Jean nodded as she got the topic slightly but many questions formed after hearing what he had said.

'Why is he wearing glasses?' Was the first question

"So what should I do?" Jean asked as she realized she was dealing with something beyond her capability

"Something out of a book" Naruto said slowly as he built up curiosity within the younger girl

Jean was waiting for the answer impatiently as Naruto smiled and spoke, "You will befriend the cosmic entity."

"What? I seem to have misheard"

"No, you didn't so let's get to it. Go and make it your loyal pet." Naruto said as he closed the distance between them and held her shoulders, and turned her around towards the fire

"No, you gotta be kidding me."

"I am quite serious now, just so you know. Look at this face" Naruto looked at her with a smile

'I am thinking that this guy must cause trouble for everyone. Look at those eyes, so blue and mischievous.'

"I think you should look into the mirror first."

"Guess you are right. What about now?" Naruto held a mirror and looked at his face then changed his expression and looked at the girl

'He is just playing with me now and not even trying to hide it.'

"Also just relax and you should have asked first, why I was wearing glasses. You disappoint me my pupil but worry not; we shall work hard on your intelligence." Naruto muttered in a serious tone

'Someone please save me'

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed


	23. Toriko 2, IronMan 2, Issei 6 and Ichigo4

Marvel:

Toriko was quite excited to explore this new world, he hadn't completely conquered his own either but those parts were very ethereal and hard to approach.

He believed that some inspiration was required to approach such a level since most of his power had been too simple unlike Midora and others.

Toriko could easily control his blue and red demon while the white demon would barely stay for a sec.

He had grown stronger than the time when he started his galactic journey but had hit a block. Naruto's presence had been timely and he could now see some hope to get to the Gourmet Immortals.

'Are they like, Naruto?' Toriko thought as he looked at the city atop a skyscraper, the wind was nice and he liked the height

Toriko thought back to the battle he had with Naruto when the battle system was introduced.

* * *

2 weeks back, Toriko decided to check out his friend's power and find inspiration from a challenge.

"Master Toriko, who do you wish to fight?" The voice asked as Toriko appeared in the white room

"Naruto Uzumaki at full power" Toriko was confident that he could at least put up a fight

"Are you sure? According to the rules, the battle is beyond your capability and the right level would be Lord Seventh from 10 years ago."

Toriko heard the response but decided to still go with it, "I will use my privilege for this fight. Give me the full treatment."

"As you command"

Toriko saw the world change and found himself in open grassland. He saw Naruto sitting beside the lone tree and enjoying the shade.

Naruto looked at him and smiled as if a child had appeared near him.

Toriko could feel that his presence was being ignored.

"Don't be so hasty. Let us enjoy the breeze. This battle is quite unnecessary, Toriko. You are just a child." Naruto muttered with tranquil eyes and Toriko felt his world was just those eyes

He didn't even realize as his body became smaller and his view point short.

'What happened?' Toriko thought as he looked at his hands and towards Naruto again

'He turned me into a child.' Toriko smiled at that suppressing his embarrassment at wearing a diaper and unleashed his powers

'White'

"Children should listen to adults" Naruto muttered as he held Toriko by the shirt

Toriko hadn't even seen him move and felt his body collapse. He couldn't see, hear, taste or anything. All his senses had shut down and his soul was being crushed.

"That was why I said, you are just a child. My mere presence would erase mortals like you. Do you understand where I stand now? I am close to breaking through this realm, touching and breaking through wall of reality. Time and space are almost meaningless in front of me that is your destination as well so watch and learn." Naruto muttered as he moved and once again Toriko just felt a hand touch his heart

"I have taken Enbu as the compensation. What you learn from this, is up to you. Next time, I hope you know your place. We do not take disrespect lightly."

"Aren't you laying it on to thick? And robbing me in daylight, are you serious?" Toriko muttered as the hand was holding his tiny heart

"OH, I am serious. What can you do about it? My time is worth it so remember to find something expensive." Naruto chuckled and crushed Toriko

* * *

"That was just cheating. Time and space as meaningless, how do you deal with that?" Toriko muttered as he tried to think of how that worked and how he could make it work

"Toriko, I apologize if I am disturbing you but I require your help. My friend Steve has been captured and we need to hurry to rescue him." Tony appeared donning his iron man suit

Toriko looked at him and nodded, "Guide me and we will deal with it."

Tony didn't reply and flew directly towards his destination. Steve had been captured by Red Skull with the help of his henchmen called Sisters of Sin and Tony was worried that he might have something prepared for him.

'I really need to something to use when my suit becomes useless.' Tony thought as he flew at full speed as he realized that Toriko was following him with ease

"You know if you could just give me something of your friend, I can just find him within a moment." Toriko said as he found Tony to be too slow

"Why didn't you say so before?"

"You never asked"

Tony stopped and didn't retort as he felt like he would lose this conversation, and took out a dog tag that Steve had given him.

Toriko took it and smelled it, and vanished from the scene.

'Okay that was fast' Tony thought as his suit didn't even pick up any signals

* * *

Dxd World

"Are there any Succubi in the group? I want to ask how to find some in my world and befriend them." Issei wrote as he slept on his bed and relaxed after a long day of practice

His body had filled out and he was quite buff now, girls liked his body but his attitude still needed fixing.

"We all know what kind of befriending you want to do." Hybrid

"Suck my meat, Hybrid. At least I got some unlike someone."

"OOH, you are on. O Grand Master tell us, has this unworthy soul graduated." Hybrid typed and Issei paled as the man just summoned the demon into the conversation

"LOL, this guy barely got a kiss on his lips."

"14 more years left to become the Wizard King." Neo One for All

"I did not choose to be virgin, the virgin life chose me."

"Drops soap in prison, still a virgin."

"STOP Stop, I use my trap card. I got three beautiful girls on my side, what have you achieved in these three months." Issei had matured, even though he felt annoyed at being the butt of the joke but this time he was not about to lose to some kids with no experience

Cricket noises

"Victory tastes so sweet just like honey."

"Good for you Oppai. As for the Succubi, I heard they went through genocide because of ero-site." Lord Seventh

"Did you just make a rhyme about such a thing? How did that happen?"

"Yes, yes I did. How it happened is quite hilarious. You see as time went on; people became more open to the idea of pleasing themselves and wasted their life force into tissues and such.

Succubi suck on your life force when you are asleep through dreams but when you already done it, there is nothing left.

Many of them were victim of depression and low self esteem to lose to 2d pictures and such. So you see they slowly ended up dying out, you may still find the rare straggler in the world."

"You must be kidding me." Issei muttered as he was horrified of the thought that he contributed to such a deed

"Tell me it's a lie" Issei asked as he was thinking about burning his stash and deleting the files

"Sadly" Naruto replied forgetting about the not in the sentence

"NOOOOOO"

Rias slammed her face into the desk as she went through the conversation.

Face Desk when face palming is not enough.

'How can he be so stupid?'

* * *

Bleach:

Ichigo put his phone into his pocket after having laughing fit which confused the people around him.

'Man, I love that guy. He is the right amount of stupid to lighten up a bad day.' Ichigo thought as he remembered the words about not having a girl

He hadn't responded but Ichigo had already three girls on his back, a normal girl, a Shinigami girl and one human with powers.

'How do I even deal with this? I don't feel any so called love yet.' Ichigo was confused how to diffuse the situation as he realized that two of the girls actually liked him after the love radar appeared in the group

'For protagonist use only as they were denser than a neutron star until the plot line finished.'

Ichigo had read the message and understood nothing of that except that it shows if a person loves you in that way.

"Should just postpone it for now." Ichigo muttered as he realized that he didn't need to hurry as the girls hadn't confessed yet and he would need time to actually understand such a thing

'For now let's handle this' Ichigo thought as he jumped up transforming into his battle form

His battle form combined his Shinigami power with his hollow powers. It was weaker than his full power but slowly he was catching up to it and would be able to achieve it.

"Rukia, are you going to help?" Ichigo asked as he saw his new friend, a Shinigami assigned to Karakura town

"I will watch and provide support" Rukia responded as she watched the situation with causal grace

"Fine" Ichigo replied as he looked towards the hordes of hollows and knew they were attracted to this place because of his insane energy

'Lord Seventh was right about the horde.' Ichigo thought as he pointed his blade and it shone with energy.

The shining ball grew into a very a large ball and split into smaller ones before being launched at the enemies.

'Meteor storm' A technique that should utilize energy and split into small pieces and launch them at explosive speeds

Rukia was impressed and felt kind of jealous that the man could learn so fast and even knew such powerful skills.

'He isn't even serious yet.' Rukia thought as she saw that he never fought seriously and enemies fell in a single hit

'What is his limit?

Maybe it's time, I informed the captain.' Rukia considered it but decided to wait a bit and see

* * *

Naruto world:

Naruto sat in his study that existed in a complete different dimension, a world only for him. He never allowed anyone in this place and the books in this place were irreplaceable. The bookshelves held books about theories, facts, ninja arts, technologies and what not.

But one shelf was very unusual as it held books that were not meant to be open by mortals.

Naruto looked at the shelf and saw that the books were disappearing slowly.

"Good" Naruto muttered as he knew that things were changing because those books represented the worlds that he had connected to and the lives he cared for

He didn't know what the future held now but he had known what it would be when he met them the first time. It took the shape of a book that showcased the beginning till the epilogue.

But for every person there were many books as the future had many possibilities and Naruto didn't have the ability to know the true future with certainty.

His interference made those futures disappear and he knew it will be for the better because in the end, he was the Chosen.

'I wonder how boring life will be once i am done handling this situation.' Was the only worry on Naruto's mind, he didn't even worry about the danger as it will be dealt with in his mind and heart

'Maybe just continue playing with people' Naruto decided to plan his life after the final battle where he would be invincible and wouldn't able to fight anymore just like now

'What an annoying question to answer?'

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed


	24. Izuku 6 and Mereum

Hero Academia:

Izuku was on the top his world; he was the talk of the school and climbing the ranks. The results of his training could be seen in the changes to his body and style.

He walked and moved with finesse that many people wondered how he was changing so fast and who was training him.

It had been a week since he challenged Bakugou as he wished to show him that he was improving and that Bakugou needed to take this very seriously.

It had the intended effect as Bakugou had been training vigorously and was watching over him.

Izuku smirked evilly at the delicious expression of his old friend, 'Ah, I missed the care of my friend so much.'

The corruption had taken place and Izuku was unaware of how much he had actually changed, his mindset was being affected subtly as he was in a group of insane people.

His idol had changed to Naruto as to him; Lord Seventh was the epitome of heroism after learning about his adventures and what he was doing currently.

Izuku still looked up to All Might but his ultimate goal was Naruto as he saw the stars now.

With a smile, Izuku walked towards the arena where people had gathered as it was the time for another showdown.

People who want to become heroes were usually battle fanatics and loved to watch or participate in fights, it came with the job.

"Hello, Kacchan. I hope you had a good sleep yesterday." Izuku muttered in a friendly tone with a wide smile as he walked to the center where Katsuki was standing in his uniform

Katsuki Bakugou looked at the boy that he usually bullied and looked down on. Izuku used to be a weakling but now his appearance and even the personality seemed to have grown too fast, it brought pressure to him.

'I will win. A hero never loses.'

"Cut the chit chat, nerd. Let me show you, your place." Katsuki replied aggressively as he slapped away the extended hand and walked away from the center to start the battle

"Well I will be having that handshake later then." Izuku said with a chuckle as he walked to his position

'My speed of growth will also encourage others to work harder so let them see the success of hard work.' Izuku thought as he locked onto his foe

Izuku activated life erase, 'I can probably kill him with one hit if I am serious.'

Izuku thought before concentrating his power on his right leg and did a front kick. It was small opening for the grand battle but the affect was immense as he just sent a large shockwave attack shaped like slashing blade at Katsuki.

'The fuck!' Katsuki quickly reacted with his powers by flying to the side avoiding the attack and saw the damage done to the ground

'He was going to break my bones with that.' Katsuki instead of panicking felt anger rise through his veins and flew towards Izuku in a random manner

Izuku watched the foe with a casual grace and walked forward, a well placed claw and Katsuki had his hand caught by Izuku.

The blast happened but it was to the side and Izuku quickly pulled Katsuki in while giving him the knee.

"Game over Kacchan. Sleep tight." Izuku spoke as the hit jogged Katsuki's mind and was hit once again, turning the world dark

'I never thought I would stand above Kacchan, life is truly marvelous.' Izuku mused as he looked towards the crowd and the girls that developed a crush on him, rushed towards him with joy

'Who do I like?' Izuku questioned as he remembered Issei's words

* * *

Hunter X Hunter:

Mereum was not a human; he was the apex predator and cruel monster that would devour all in his path.

That was what he was supposed to be but since the previous weeks, he had started feeling something strange.

He was concerned for someone, more than his own life. Mereum did not understand this feeling of wanting to meet this girl and spend all his time on her.

He never felt bored, she made him feel complete. The thought of her leaving made him feel rage and unknown disgusting feeling.

'What am I feeling?' Mereum thought as he sat on his throne and put his hand up, catching what came at him

Mereum looked at the object that came out of nowhere, 'Where did this come from? Who sent this phone to me?'

Before Mereum could question further, he found the phone glowing and threw it away while getting ready for battle.

The phone slid on the tiles and the energy spilled out forming Naruto in all his glory.

"Human"

"No, maybe. But it doesn't matter; I am here to help you." Naruto said as he tapped his chin and looked at the child

Mereum barely listened to his words and charged him with his full speed, his tail extended to impale Naruto.

"A naughty child, let papa teach you some manners." Naruto wagged his finger at him and Mereum fell to the floor, crushing into the tiles with the pressure above him

Mereum tried to resist but he could even move a muscle, 'How can this be?

I am the strongest.'

"You have still to see the world. It is much bigger than you imagine, Mereum." Naruto said gently as he came down to his knees and touched Mereum's chin, making him look up

Mereum looked into those deep blue eyes, forced by his captor and saw the vastness of the world. He felt small for the first time in his life, the end could be not seen and he felt like drowning inside an endless ocean.

"Relax; I am here to teach you. Ask and I shall answer? Don't you have questions plaguing your mind?" Naruto smiled at him and stood up, walking away and the Mereum found himself sitting on a chair with a cup of tea in front of him

"Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"Naruto Uzumaki also known as Lord Seventh by my world and beyond. I have chosen you as a servant and want to help you learn. Your future was death as well as hers, do you wish to continue like that." Naruto replied as he sat down

Mereum felt his chest hurt something vicious, "Why am I feeling like this?"

"Because you love Komugi, isn't the feeling wonderful. You feel complete and life becomes bright around her." Naruto said in an excited tone as his eyes were filled with hearts, literally

Mereum took in those words and felt the puzzle solve itself, 'I love her. I care for her more than anything. I cannot let her die. I will kill anyone that dares.'

"Who killed her?"

"It should be happening soon, a human assassin. I will make them go away and I want you to follow my rules from now or else death is the only outcome. You live because I felt that you deserved this chance and were lucky enough to be around another chosen.

Live life as a good person and I will let you experience what most people will never know." Naruto said as he put his elbows on the table and looked at him with a gentle gaze

Mereum took in the information transferred to him about the group and about being good in Naruto's eyes.

He would not have considered the words if Naruto was weak but now there was no choice.

"Okay"

"Good, now go and make that girl happy. She loves you a bunch and is sad when you ignore her. Touch her hand and she shall see the world from now." Naruto left those words as he vanished and Mereum found himself sitting on the throne

'It was not a dream.' Mereum thought as he looked at the phone and stood up, and dashed towards Komugi

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

Next part is with Gon to fix the raid


	25. Mereum 2, Gon 2, Endless 3 and Yasaka 3

Naruto World:

Naruto sat on his revolving chair and relaxed after meeting with Mereum, thinking about the little child.

"He has good abilities and can surpass the limits of his world easily. I just need feed him and he can then join in the raid of other universes." Naruto muttered in a calm manner as he put his arms on the table and stared at the door

Mirai was watching her teacher and leader talk to himself again, it was not new but she always found the topics terrifying as he murmured about death and destruction too much plus the occasional manipulation of people.

It was a terrifying experience and she wasn't foreign to his antics on people close to him. Mirai shuddered and kept watch without making a noise to avoid attention, making Naruto smile.

Naruto then finally remembered his best friend out there in the vast space.

"He's stuck out there. He thinks he's totally alone and that we all gave up on him. What kind of effect does that have on a man's psychology?"

Naruto turned back to Mirai. "I wonder what he's thinking right now."

* * *

In the vastness of space, on a large planet with barely any land mass and gaseous substance in high quantity making up the large amount of its surface, Sasuke Uchiha was sitting on a large boulder as it floated.

He was sitting their peacefully reading a book that had been sent to him by Naruto. It had been months or years since he was home and it had taken a toll on his mind.

He shut the book and took out his phone where he kept a log.

LOG ENTRY: SOL 61 How come Aquaman can control whales? They're mammals! Makes no sense."

"I think he is doing fine. Nothing can keep my bro down."

"Help me out of here, I am stuck." Sasuke screamed out in frustration as his space abilities seemed to have jammed

"He must be enjoying the battles and sights, that lucky bastard." Naruto complained with a chuckle

"I am not having fun please show me some light. Curse you Naruto." Sasuke shouted into the void, not afraid of the monsters on the planet and wished for them to appear so he can take out some steam

But then suddenly he saw a crack in space and Sasuke lunged for it, his hands grasped the crack.

With force and his eyes, Sasuke managed to make it bigger and dive into it.

* * *

Hunter X Hunter:

Mereum rushed towards Komugi's room, where he found her sitting with the game. The noises made by his footsteps made her turn around and look at him.

Komugi was a short girl with brown eyes and brown hair, two portions raveled into ponytails. She had thick black eyebrows and always kept her eyes closed unless playing Gungi. Komugi wore a pink tunic, with a white, long-sleeve shirt underneath. She was also carrying a walking stick.

"Komugi, what do you think of me? Have I been good to you?"

Komugi heard and felt the change in tone of her king, he seemed to show emotions, "Lord Mereum is the best and I am very happy to be here."

"I see now. This is why I was born. For this moment!" Mereum declared as he walked towards Komugi and took her hands, with a touch she was illuminated and Mereum felt the girl's body heal and become strong

Komugi was shocked at his statement and felt happiness as her kind called her by name, "Lord Mereum. I am so happy right now. Though I may not be worthy, allow me to go wif you."

"You will never be unworthy of me. I care for you dearly and will never allow harm to come to you, come sit down and let us talk." Mereum guided Komugi to a chair and sat down to have a conversation, one of equals

* * *

Gon Freeces saw the mission sent to him by Lord Seventh and he almost threw the phone in shock and anger.

It had been months since he received the call and he had become a lot stronger than what could be achieved alone but the mission stated that he must stop the raid of the Chimera ants.

'The King has been pacified, stop them or all of them die.'

Gon read the message and realized he was seeing the leader part of Lord Seventh, the cruel side of the man as he wrote away the lives of man so causally.

'I guess you can't be a leader without losing it.' Gon thought as he stood outside the hotel where the mission details were being discussed by the leaders, Netero, Morel and Knov

'Lord Seventh, bless me with power or else I will haunt you for all eternity. I am serious.' Gon took a breath before entering the conference room with Killua, his best friend.

Killua was just here for the ride; he knew about the phone and knew fun things will happen. This action was just to hype that he couldn't predict what will happen unless Lord Seventh actually appeared.

Netero and the other turned to look at the children that had walked in uninvited.

'How did they get here?' Was their thoughts as there were guards outside

"Gon" Netero questioned as he looked at him

"I apologize for the intrusion but I have important news to share. The Chimera ants are going to live peacefully with the humans." Gon shared what he had received and hoped things went right

"I think our little friend is too tired from the nervousness so Killua could you guide him back." Knov said as he felt the words were a joke

"Wait! Gon, are you serious and who told you this?" Netero questioned as he held his hand up

"My Master has said that the King was pacified and is now his servant, which means they won't harm us anymore unless we try to kill them. Also please don' try to attack or else, all of you will perish without any resistance now that Master has spoken."

"Enough of this non sense"

"Knov relax, who is your master?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, the conqueror of worlds. He is from another universe and communicates when he has time." Gon replied, believing that he was getting out of this safely

Netero's expression dropped at those words, "Gon go back and rest."

Gon looked at him seriously and was about to show him the phone to prove his words but it shut down, 'Master, why have you forsaken me?'

"Fight"

Gon felt those words ring in his head as he looked at the trio, "Please listen to my words or else I will have to force my words on you."

The trio was surprised at his words and Killua was smiling like an insane doll at his words, 'The antagonizing has begun.'

Knov had enough of Gon's insolence and walked towards him.

"I apologize but this will hurt me a lot more than it will hurt you. Who am I kidding; I am going kick your asses." Gon felt his body change as the golden energy covered him

'I will allow you to appreciate the feeling of true power for a moment.' Lord Seventh's voice rang in his soul

* * *

Dc:

Naruto had been feeling weird since he started meeting Didi; it was a feeling that was unusual and nostalgic.

"Didi, what do you think?"

"Hmm, maybe its love."

"No, no! Didi was nothing more than a friend. I was not in love with her. One does not fall in love with a girl whom one has met only three times. One is attracted, yes; but one does not fall in love.

A moment's reflection will enabled you to diagnose my sensations correctly. This odd impulse to leap across the universe and kiss Didi was not love. It was merely the natural desire of a good-hearted young man to be decently chummy with his species." Naruto said with a smile as he held Didi's hand, it had been a long time since he actually felt so much for anyone else then his wives

Didi found his words funny and laughed at his antics, he was the first one to make jokes and even hit on her after knowing about her so clearly.

He was charming and attentive, even though according to human ways they would categorize him as a manwhore. Didi found his personality like a light that attracted the moth; he was just like a snack.

Didi laugh made his grin wider and Naruto kissed those beautiful hands.

* * *

Dxd:

Yasaka felt tired after another boring meeting with her advisors, it was all the same and was just too tiring.

She wished that shadow clones could be available soon or else she might have to murder something in envy.

"Lord Seventh" Yasaka was delighted once her eyes landed on Naruto, who was sitting with Kunou on his lap and eating a lollipop

"Hello, Yasaka. Having a hard time with work." Naruto said as his energy extended to envelop her body, healing the mental fatigue

"Ooh, that feels good. Thanks and affirmative. Lord Seventh, Have you any wool?" Yasaka sat on the opposite chair

"I got the right skill for that, a survival technique for getting through seemingly intolerable situations-boring lunches, stern lectures on attitude or time management, those necessary breakup conversations, and the like: maintaining eye contact, keep your face inscrutable and masklike, with your faintest hint at a Gioconda smile.

Keep this up as long as you possibly can, and just as you feel you are about to crack and take a letter opener and plunge it into someone's neck, fold your hands in your lap, one nestled inside the other, like those of a supplicant in a priory.

Now, with the index finger of your inner hand, write on the palm of the other, very discreetly and undetectably, "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you…" over and over again as you pretend to listen. You will find that this brings a spontaneous look of interest and pleased engagement to your countenance. Continue and repeat as necessary." Naruto replied with a serious tone, like he had shared a very important secret to his success

"Hmmm"

"Hmmm"

"Don't you think that's too much for little kids?"

"Nah, Kunou is my lovely little fox. Of course she needs to know how to have some fun.

'I would also recommend plunging a knife into their necks and repeat the situation until you are satisfied when you can control time.'

"Your presence makes things really bright, how do you maintain such a youthful demeanor?"

"What can I say, when I walk into a room, you'd think I was one of those long, straight Tetris pieces because everyone's just like, "Oh great, you're here! We've been waiting for you to show up."

"Basically an essential piece to an equation."

"You get me, Girl" Naruto bumped his fist with Yasaka

Naruto enjoyed his time with his new friends and helped them relax in the unstable political system.

* * *

DBZ:

"So this is it," said Vegeta "We are going to die." As he saw those three monsters walk towards them with that intense blood lust that even he as the Prince of all Saiyans was defeated

"Yes," said Nappa, "except… no! Wait a minute!" He suddenly lunged across the field at something behind Arthur's line of vision. "What's this switch?" he cried.

"What? Where?" cried Vegeta, twisting round with some hope in his eyes for a solution to his predicament

"No, I was only fooling," said Nappa, "We are going to die after all."

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed

Didi is Death of the Endless


	26. Issei 7,and Gon 3

Dxd:

It was vibrant morning in Kuoh Academy; it was a very important day for Issei's class as they were going to hand in their career aspirations so that the academy could help them in the path chosen.

The students sat in their seat with a serious expression as they looked down when the teacher entered. She was a woman of middle age with average looks and a mild personality.

"Good Morning class, I hope you have finished the forms."

"Hai"

"Then Kiba, please collect the forms."

Kiba stood up and collected the forms, and brought them to the teachers desk without an issue

The teacher saw the pile and then looked at the unusually quite class, which made her suspicious about these troublemakers.

"Just checking, but, you answered seriously, right?" The teacher looked at the class with a strict look

The class was like an abandoned town as nobody responded; the silence was palpable and made her even more suspicious that she decided to check them in class.

"Then I guess I will be checking them here." The teacher muttered as she massaged her head and took up the first form

'Middle school student' the teacher felt a headache coming as she read those words from one of the boys

"See, I knew it."

"This is what I am talking about!" The teacher spoke harshly as she showed the sheet of paper to the students

"I am begging you, take this seriously!"

The class remained silent and their expressions were solid, like they had been frozen. The teacher saw that no one responded and continued.

"Ghost, then please die already." It seems she had already enough of the joke

"Sports adventurer, which one is it?" The teacher screamed as she threw the paper back at the student

"Teacher's wife"

"This is just gross!" The teacher recoiled in disgust and continued to showcase many expressions as she read the career choices of students

"Harem King"

"AHHH, why can't any of you be normal?" The teacher finally snapped as she flipped the table and the class before leaving the room

"Pphh, Hahaha" The class could finally breathe as they had been holding back from laughing at those hilarious reactions

"Kiba, my man. Thanks for convincing the class." Issei patted Kiba's back as he walked over to him

"No problem, it was an interesting experience. Though I can't believe they wrote so many embarrassing things."

"We all gotta have some fun somehow. Wanting to stay as a middle school student, lmao." Issei laughed as he remembered what Kiba wrote

"You know that's not how French people laugh."

"How do they laugh then?" Issei questioned and Kiba just face palmed as he had met one of those people that thought LMAO was how French people laughed

"No, they laugh Lol lol lol." Kiba said seriously as he stood up and left the room

"Okay, thanks for the advice." Issei chuckled at Kiba's comment; he had become such a witty bastard after becoming close with him

* * *

Hunter X Hunter:

Gon glowed golden, his body grew and within a moment it had changed into an adult's body. Gon looked like a buff man with long hair, his presence commanded attention.

'So intense, I feel invincible.' Gon thought as he felt the immense power flowing through his body

The room was flooded with his intense battle thirst and power that it leaked outside the building, the men inside finally started taking this seriously.

Netero felt his old heart finally start to beat fast; he felt the power and knew a challenger had finally come.

'The moment I have been looking for.' Netero thought with a smile as his body seemed to loosen to the challenge

Gon looked at the three foes and his eyes locked onto Netero, his power stood out and he was the leader.

"I challenge you to a duel, Isaac Netero." Gon declared as he pointed at the man

Netero smiled and chuckled, "I accept"

Gon moved with the acceptance and disappeared from his position, the back of the room exploded as Netero and Gon fell from the top floor.

Gon had sent crescent kick that Netero blocked with his right hand but the force had sent him hurling and Gin followed without a moment notice.

Netero felt his arms hurt and finally was assured that Gon had attained the power to fight him.

"I don't know how you did it boy but this will have an immense cost. Did you go insane Gon, I appreciate your gift of battle but this might destroy your future."

"Please don't worry about my future, this form is just a fragment that I will achieve later and I am just borrowing that power of the future." Gon explained as he crashed into Netero with both his feet, giving more force to crush him into the ground below

Netero was confused by how Gon was so sure about the power as all power came at a cost and such a power boost should not be free.

'The man behind him might truly be real.' Netero thought as he tried to force back Gon but it was futile and the force pushed him into the ground, creating a crater

A golden hand appeared and Gon concentrated his nen on his hand, and punched it. The giant hand and Gon's fist collided; it caused an explosion of energy that sent Gon flying back.

Netero stood up and realized that fighting in close combat might not be a good choice; Gon physical power was higher than his.

A giant golden construct appeared behind Netero and Gon felt excitement, it felt like seeing a Susanoo.

'It's weaker and slower. Uchiha Sasuke would have killed me with a look. I am still too slow as I am barely above mach 2.' Gon thought as the nen flowed through his body strengthening it beyond limits

"LET US ENJOY" Gon spoke as he kick at the coming at him from above and felt it push him down, another hand came from the side and slapped him while Gon did retaliate by pushing the hand above and then pushing against the other one to dodge

He got out without any damage and rushed at Netero, charging his nen. Gon punched at Netero multiple times, throwing golden punches at him.

Netero blocked the moves with one of the hands and followed it with a barrage of his own that Gon was forced to dodge.

'How uncomfortable seeing my hard work replicated so easily.' Netero thought as Gon had received similar to his own without the hard work

Gon continued to fight Netero and the damage built up on his body and the battlefield.

Gon could feel the pain and the pressure from the increased strength, 'It seems I have to be serious.'

Gon jumped around dodging attacks while charging his nen on his fist, "Janken"

The energy pulsed on his fist that Netero felt the danger and initiated a flurry fists to counter the attack.

Gon rushed with the glowing attack and dodged as many fists he could before colliding with one; time seemed to stop for a moment before the place exploded into a glorious mess.

"Are you willing to listen now, old man?" Gon muttered as he stood over the fallen Netero as the avatar had been destroyed in the clash

"I guess, I can consider it." Netero coughed up some blood laughed heartily, he was truly happy now and more than ever

'I feel so young again.'

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	27. Goku 5 and Coiling Dragon

DBZ:

"Nappa, YOU TRAITOR" Vegeta screamed as his chained body hung from a mountain, powerless and being used as a punching bag

Nappa looked at the scene with a smile, "Vegeta, Vegeta, how am I traitor? These fine Saiyans are telling us to join them rebuild our race and you are denying their offer. I say technically, you are the traitor? Have you even fathered a child yet?"

"Plus you disgraced yourself as a prison bitch."

"NAPPA, I WILL KILL YOU."

"Shut up, both of you. Baldy, you don't have any children either so don't be a hypocrite." Gohan muttered as he punched Vegeta in the stomach to shut up his shouting

Nappa saw that gaze again and started sweating, "Yes, as you wish."

"So what do you think about repopulating the race?" Naruto asked as all the saiyans were gathered in one place, a wasteland

"Lord Seventh, I don't see a problem and I seem to have found a possible partner." Raditz replied with respect as he stood behind Naruto while maintaining appropriate distance

"OOH, my little boy has grown. No don't be ashamed, I am proud of you." Naruto said as he gave him a hug

Raditz felt his body feel lighter and felt like he had accomplished something as Naruto was a figure he looked up to now and his words affected him a lot.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Goku asked curiously as he might be getting a sister

"Princess Snake, she has charming personality and is the strongest female I have met till now." Raditz replied with confidence

"Not a bad choice, she looks good and your children will develop better powers." Naruto commented and turned to Goku

"Me?"

"Yes, or are you going to kill Chi Chi with your prowess in bed. You are living such an isolated life so I think it would be better if you found another girl, don't you think that girl Launch or even the Mermaid you met looked good and strong." Naruto spoke slowly, enticing the simple man

"Chi Chi will be sad" Goku replied resolutely

"You won't even more for the survival of our kind." Nappa asked as he stood close to Gohan

"I already talked to her, she said yes." Naruto said, looking at Goku

"Tell me what you want, you did what Chi Chi wanted but have you done what you desired." Naruto asked

"I have not met Launch or the Mermaid since many years ago."

"Then go and talk to them, it will be fun and we increase our little community on the mountain top." Naruto said as he patted his back as he remembered convincing Chi Chi through the power of sex, love and social life.

Chi Chi was definitely having a hard time keeping up with Goku's appetite that was building up as he trained hard and needed some release in the night.

Naruto had been good teacher in the art and a very bad influence as he banged his wives regularly for many hours, even days worth by slowing time.

Goku might understand more about love through these interactions and the mountain was isolated, she had been living there and only had company when father came.

It was a breeding ground for insanity and Naruto plus Raditz presence was better than nothing. Naruto was a sage to Chi Chi, his teachings were priceless and Raditz was the obedient brother.

By taking in more women, she will have girls to talk to and this place will get more people. If he chose the right woman then they will also get social standing and have better chances for their kids in the normal world.

"Throw him in the pit; we will see how long he can last." Naruto commanded as Vegeta continued to be nuisance; his pride did not make him bow even though he was terrified of Naruto

"The PIT!" Gohan exclaimed with a horrified expression as his body started shaking

"The darkness can't touch me"

"The darkness can't touch me"

All the saiyans started reciting in unison with dead eyes and their bodies become blue with terror that even Nappa felt the chill as he started imagining what kind of torture could break these monsters.

Vegeta stopped his shouting as he looked at the scene and looked towards Naruto, who was looking at him with a delighted smile.

'That diabolical bastard, this was a trap from the start. He wants to make me suffer.' Vegeta had been in the presence of the man for more than hour and realized that he was sadist to the extremes

"STOP STOP, I accept"

"Good boy, though I wished we could have seen the results of sending you there. I lack experimental material, you see. Why don't you volunteer and I will give you gift?"

"NO, I am fine." Vegeta recoiled in horror and replied in quiet voice

"For shame, Raditz take your new comrades to their new home."

"Yes, Master" Raditz replied as he composed himself and disappeared with both saiyans

"HAHAHA, that was so mean." Gohan chuckled as he felt his stomach hurt

"You all have become good at acting. Let's party to that, I will cook today."

"YEAH!" Goku and Gohan shouted in unison at the prize, it was in their genes to enjoy good food

* * *

Naruto World:

In the vastness of space two beings flew towards Chakravartin and appeared above it after a long journey through many different solar systems as they lacked real coordinates of their target.

"Kaguya is truly an annoyance." Momoshiki muttered as he looked over the blue planet beneath him, it was beyond his expectations

'This power range demands attention, how has this seed bed not been classified as B rank. I don't think we should be here.' Momoshiki was arrogant but not stupid; he didn't believe a planet with such reading won't have a strong monster

"What should we do, Master?" Kinshiki asked as he also realized the dilemma

"We will" Momoshiki stopped as he saw a man appear in front of them with a friendly smile

"Welcome, visitors from afar. I have been waiting for your presence; let me be your host to this Kingdom of mine." Naruto said gentleman like manner

"Master was speaking, you mortal."

"Kinshiki" Momoshiki spoke in a serious tone and Kinshiki stopped realizing something was very wrong with the man

"How may I address you?" Momoshiki asked, he didn't mind talking to him normally because the man was not a mortal but immortal like them

"Naruto Uzumaki and you must be Momoshiki. What do you think of my place, beautiful isn't it. Shame if some barbarian came and ruined its beauty." Naruto commented as he looked down at the planet

"Shame indeed" Momoshiki muttered as he held back Kinshiki from raging

"Then I guess you will need a new job here." Naruto turned to look at him with a smile

Momoshiki and Kinshiki felt their heart and soul almost pop from just that glance, 'We have been led into a trap.

I can't deny him or else death is imminent.'

Momoshiki was smart but his servant was a loyalist that had fought for the clan for thousands of years. Kinshiki roared as he tried to break the hold and attacked Naruto with a slash of his World ending Axe.

"Poor child, let me send you to the pit." Naruto spoke slowly and Kinshiki felt his body stop as dark hands grasped him from behind and dragged him into the abyss

Momoshiki felt his body shake from mortal terror, his soul almost exited his body, and the presence of that darkness was unholy and foul to the extremes.

'He has mastered the domain of darkness. How is this man not known to the clan head and the council or do they know it and sent me to die?' Momoshiki wondered as his body almost shut down from just the presence of the abyss

A domain master was something very uncommon and meant that the person was immune and completely controlled the element to the highest order.

"Apologies for teaching your servant but I demand absolute obedience. Am I understood?" Naruto spoke as he held his chin and made him look into his eyes

Momoshiki nodded and Naruto smiled, "Good boy, let us get you started then."

Naruto tapped him and a seal overtook his body, and sent him to Orochimaru for educational purposes.

'He is a good teacher so don't look at me like that, I will get nervous.'

* * *

Coiling Dragon:

In the massive continent of Yulan, things had become messy as the Gebados Planar Prison had been broken and criminals of the highest order had broken out.

One of these criminals was Odin, the Vile King and he was intending to attack the Baruch Empire while its owner was away.

But nonetheless, it was not without protection as many heroes had taken to the call.

"I guess I will be dying now." Naruto muttered as Odin locked down his body so that space was like solid steel to him

"I never thought I will die like this and not in a beautiful girl's bosom. I will miss those marshmallows and curse you Odin, and Linley for this end." Naruto lamented as he saw the end approaching

"Nah, just kidding. Have it back" Naruto's eyes glowed golden as he drew upon the power of the cosmos and the space time fluctuated as Odin felt his body stuck inside a space storm

"How can this be? I am a High Immortal while you are below me in power." Odin roared as he tried to break the restraints

"Tat tat, don't you know who I am. I am Lord Seventh, and where Lord Seventh appears, no one dare cause strife." Naruto replied with a chuckle as the world fluctuated and Odin broke at the spiritual level in all dimensions, cutting any chance of revival while Naruto devoured his power

"I am getting stronger at a faster rate, through this. I should go back to enjoying the fights." Naruto muttered as the glow vanished and Naruto felt his power lessen

"Guess it will become a bit boring now." Naruto muttered as he went back towards Mito and Kaguya

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	28. Coiling Dragon and chat group madness

Naruto world:

"Beirut is truly a troublesome fellow, getting in my way. I any need pay his master a beating one of these days." Naruto muttered as he stared at the ceiling of his office as he remembered his friend from the other world with a strict personality

He was an observer sent by his Master and had gotten in the way of Naruto's dominance of Yulan Plane.

And he couldn't put that much power in another world so he had to put it on hold.

A soveriegn was already too much to handle without direct intervention.

Naruto smiled as he found the other world a fun place. It had been unique with a counterpart of him and his people so he ended up having fun with them.

"Enough nostalgia, we got work to finish." Naruto declared as he looked down at the paper work and saw the document

'Request for funds to build and develop Giant Robots plus human sized suits.'

Naruto grinned and his face showed his excitement.

"Cue epic music" epic music started playing as Naruto moved his hand

(Dragonborn song in Dragon tongue: Skyrim)

"I will take this pen and sign the document." Naruto exclaimed in a dramatic manner and style

"Now I will take this juice and drink it." Naruto took his mug and gulped it down one shot

"Mmm, good stuff. Choji really got his game on." Naruto enjoyed the taste of Choji's new drink which was made from items from other worlrds and planets

Naruto thought of his glutton friend and realized that he had been growing in power immensely along with his clan since the importa from Toriko planet.

The epic music continued as Naruto thought about the changes and studied the documents.

'Why does he do this to us? I want to battle so much now.' Mirai complained as the music and song wasn't normal and was used to increase the battle spirit so now they were on battle spirit and holding back was like standing with a boner

"Fus Ro Dah"

The office exploded, "Fuck, I forget to turn off the setting."

Naruto muttered in annoyed tone as half the city was gone and snapped his finger, the world turned back to the time before his words.

* * *

With Boruto:

Boruto was not having a good time, he had just been beaten black and blue by his cousins that were barely one or two years older in a pure skill combat.

He lay on the ground from his recent defeat, 'I can't believe they beat me. How can they?

Have I really been this lazy with my combat training that an outsider beat me on an equal ground?'

Boruto had cold reality poured all over his body and it was painful.

His h2h skill had been lower then what he expected. Boruto expected that only adults could fight him but here he was beaten by teenagers.

'I may be powerful but I really didn't try to learn from those beneath me nor did I try to learn skills to increase my effectiveness. We are not living in the old days where ninjas had limited resources.' Boruto was lost in thought as Hanabi observed him with a smile as it seemed the kids had punched some sense into him

'Darling is truly soft on his kids.' Hanabi gushed on Naruto as she sat there on her chair, chilling to the screams of pain

Boruto in his hour of pain heard Hinata's voice as she sang a lullaby to the little kids.

It reminded him of the old days, his days as a kid. Boruto remembered the giant and gentle visage of Naruto as he put him to sleep and sang to him.

(Secret Garden: Sleepsong)

"Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby

Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay

And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow

Bless you with love for the road that you go

May you sail far to the far fields of fortune

With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet

And may you need never to banish misfortune

May you find kindness in all that you meet

May there always be angels to watch over you

To guide you each step of the way

To guard you and keep you safe from all harm

Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

May you bring love and may you bring happiness

Be loved in return to the end of your days

Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you

I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay"

It was a song that brought tears to his eyes as it reminded him of things that he avoided. How Naruto worked hard for his sake and tried to give him the best of everything.

From games to weapons, Boruto was blessed with the best that no one had excess to.

'I am sorry, Father.' Boruto brushed of his tears with his right arm and pushed his body up into a standing position

"I am ready, come at me." Boruto pointed at the boys challengingly

* * *

Chat Group:

"Lord Seventh, what's up with the sudden interest in giving Goku a harem." Don

"Yes, Master. What's up with that favorism? Here I am in need of some expert advice." Oppai Dragon

"Seriously, I am also interested." Hybrid

"Just beat the living shit out of Red Skull so how did we go from that to harems." Glutton

"Interested" Neo One For All

"What does that mean?" The King ( Mereum)

"Harem, means having more than a single lover. One guy tow or three girls doing the bow chicka wow. Need to keep it Pg for the kids." Hybrid

"I see. I don't find the appeal." The King

" Well I am only doing it for fun. Look at his face and tell me it won't be hilarious seeing him handle a harem. Take a sec and u will lolibg so hard it might pop the funny bone." Lord Seventh

"Curses, I lost my bone somewhere" IronMan

"Same"

"Same" Silent Beast

"Gohan my boy, we need to talk very deep topics today." Monkey King

"Gohan has left, only the Silent Beast stays."

" I will personally test how silent you can be. Hehe"

"Hehe" Gohan typed as he exited Earth to escape the punishment and but bumped into Goku bear the moon and was hit by a tight slap on his face

"Child abuse"

"So what's up with you asking about harems?" Lord Seventh

"You posted a picture with five women." Yasaka commented as she felt her hopes get higher

Naruto scrolled up and found a picture of him with Hinata, Shion, Hanabi, Sarada and Kaguya.

"Only two are mine and rest are just friends."

"Mmm"

"Mmmm"

"Mmmmm"

"Mmmmmmm"

"I am not giving advice so screw you guys." Naruto muttered and forgot that the epic music was on so the heroes got into a big accident to their ass

* * *

A.n hope you enjoyed and comment


	29. Beyonder 2 and Madara BTTH

Marvel:

"Figured you might take longer coming back." Naruto muttered nonchalantly as he sat on the moon and looked at Beyonder

"It's been months."

"And that isn't even a second to you."

"I guess you are right. I just felt you were the only one I could talk to normally." Beyonder said as he sat down beside him

"Does that include the verbal abuse I will dish out because I gotta say, you got some kinks that match mine very well." Naruto replied with a smile as he enjoyed the sight below of heroes in pain, getting the stuffing beat out of them

"See this is why I returned. You got balls to even talk to me like that. Many of the people out there say they don't fear me but in the end none dared say all this shit.

You got a vulgar mouth to match your ugly personality." Beyonder chuckled as he looked at him and then below

"I think the chicks called it charming. The word ugly doesn't match me but it sure does your clothing style. Please change, it's hurting my eyes." Naruto replied as he looked at the 90s dress

"I don't need to here that from you. I heard that you got some trouble in your home so I was thinking of visiting your real self." Beyonder retorted and offered a hand in friendship

"No"

"Why not? I will handle it in a jiffy." He stood up and was about to leave

Naruto thought for a moment and replied, "Oh, yes. Please visit my place and I will be the host possible."

Beyonder stopped in his tracks when he heard those words and that smile.

"Why change your tune?"

"I never change, I just that it was a great idea. You can fight with the enemy and get destroyed while weakening him then I eat up your existence, get a instant boost and fight with style."

"You are an asshole, you know that." Beyonder decided to postpone the journey as he started thinking a bit more about Naruto's foe

"And people still love me so I got no worries." Naruto said in a sly tone

"You can still help me by giving be one percent of your power and I give you percentage of my knowledge and power." Naruto offered

Beyonder was already intrigued and interested in helping so he agreed and passed a percentage of his power to Naruto.

Naruto transferred it to his real body and felt a visible affect in his powers.

"Thanks, in return I will help you have fun because you got no chill."

* * *

Naruto:

Naruto had just finished going through the details about the Robots and there functions. He enjoyed the idea and felt it would be awesome to fight using them so he looked for world's that would satisfy the desire.

His search led him to the Gundam world, "Seems to be my kind of place, filled with adventure. So let us play a game then."

Naruto muttered with a happy expression and from his finger a drop of blood fell that turned into a clone.

The clone barely had any power as Naruto couldn't weaken himself and according to the analysis, humans were weak in that world and relied on equipment so he couldn't be cheating.

The clone had genin levels of Chakra and superhuman capability but not too much as even Spiderman was stronger than it.

"This should be good enough and now for the finishing touches on the. I need to give it a good background and nonchalant personality so he doesn't try to come back." Naruto murmured as he touched the head of the clone and then puhaed him, the clone disappeared

The clone woke up and found himself outside a city on a planet with two moons, thinking that he died killing the Otsutsuki King.

"We will have some fun with this world." Naruto clapped his hand in excitement

"What did I miss? Don't tell me the world is ending." Kurama asked as he flew in through the window after do it some secret training

* * *

Madara:

Naruto came across an outrageous event in Yulan continent.

He had been traveling to the Death zone on a boat when suddenly he came across a young man with black hair and a fiery presence.

"Madara, surprising seeing you here." Naruto muttered as he stopped his journey

"Not more than I, how did you know?" Madara had been reincarnated as Xiao Yan so it was surpring a seemingly similar Naruto still saw through him

'Did I return back home? How long has it been, from his looks it shouldn't even be an year.'

"Wrong on all fronts, my little slave. This is a different world and it's been decades since you lost."

"What did you call me?" Madara had never felt so disrespected by someone who he thought of as worthy, his magekyo spun angrily

"Chill, I am not your Naruto. Madara works for me as my little slave like the rest of the great labor, including your friend. They are loving theory jobs as I am a great employer." Naruto explained

While in the Naruto world, Hashirama and Madara could be seen leading the new slave to his duties.

"Enjoy, hehehe" Madara muttered as he showed the bathrooma of monsters to Momoshiki and shoved the equipment in his hands. Momo was paralyzed by the situation.

Madara calmed down and saw the difference, the Naruto here was giving of really messed up vibes.

"You are one nasty bastard."

"Thanks and we will enjoy our talk later but you need to go back so ciao." Naruto said as he pushed him, Madara couldn't even react as he was sent hurling back into his new home world

Naruto smiled and continued his journey, he had one new Target to play with.

"I am gonna have some fun. Poppin, poppin, balloons with nukes." Naruto hummed as he moved slowly across the water

* * *

A.N hope you enjoyed and comment. Have you any recommendations for the names of the chapters.


	30. Jean 2 and the chat group

Marvel:

Jean felt her life had been too easy, which was why she had been cursed with this event.

She looked towards her side to see Naruto admiring the view of the cosmic entity as it looked back at him

"Okay, now all you got to do is jump into that fire. Simple stuff right." Naruto explained

"Simple, how does that make any sense?"

"Relax" Naruto muttered as he made Jean look at him and she felt her heart calm down

"Trust me, nothing bad will happen to you. Now go and fulfill your destiny." Naruto turned Jean around and pushed her lightly so he walked into the cosmic entity

Naruto was focusing a lot of his power to fight against it; the phoenix was part of nature so he was trying to connect to it.

"I am Lord Seventh" Naruto roared as his energy extended to touch the cosmic powers

Jean found herself feeling safe and warm, like the fluffiest of beds and she fleet an urge to sleep that she resisted.

"I need to stay awake" Jean spoke to assure herself that her body was in Control

She felt her body changing; the Phoenix didn't seem to want her to get hurt and was okay with helping.

It had taken interest in her and wanted her to be safe, and happy.

"Please accept my thoughts" Jean sent her thoughts of peace and friends as the Phoenix was a force of destruction and she didn't want that

Naruto had to channel his powers to bring to the forefront, the force of life in the Phoenix.

It definitely was an immense power, even higher than his at the current moment but Naruto still stood above it in the bigger picture.

A wild force could not complete with controlled power.

The process took hours before it was completed and Jean had been reborn with flesh of an immortal.

Her powers were of the charts as Naruto had helped the Phoenix with the reconstruction of the body as it had no idea how to make one that could contain it.

"Congratulation, Jean. Now you are one of the strongest beings in existence." Naruto threw in some party lights and explosions to dramatize

Jean felt like she was in a dream, the pain was gone and she felt so powerful with this immense energy.

"Am I stronger than you?"

"Yes"

"Thank you" Jean muttered in a happy tone, she was very grateful as the man had solved her problem. Jean felt ashamed that she had not trusted him when he could have ended her easily instead of helping her with such a task

Naruto smiled and gave her a hug, "No problem but now we will be together for a long time. Immortals need to stick together so welcome to the club."

"Can I return this product?"

"I don't speak bird."

* * *

Chat Group:

Videos of fights between Naruto and Momoshiki duo, and the other fight with Odin had been uploaded.

Naruto didn't mind and wanted them to learn from his experiences. Everyone had a different opinion and way of perceiving the world as such they learned different things from the same picture.

"Lord Seventh, the boss. Take notes kids" Hybrid commented

"My subordinate said, I terrify my slaves so I looked at him until he apologized." Don

"Like a boss." Silent Beast

"I thought u said, ' I can't interfere directly.'" Oppai Dragon said as he highlighted the video with Odin

"That's a special case and it happened while I was drunk. It made me weaker by a few a percentages and I just don't like taking away someone else's fun." Lord Seventh

"Master, I don't understand how Odin died." Grand scholar (Wang Lin)

"Same here" Toriko typed, he looked over the battle many times and still got confused

"I thought the pit was a joke"

"Also didn't understand the battle." Goku typed

Everyone showed their ignorance on the battles conclusion.

"I guess it's hard to understand from a video so I will tell you what happened. You see, I just simply killed him in the past." Lord Seventh

"Gunner, do you see that man?

Yes, My Lord?

I don't want to.

Understood, Mi, Lord." Wang Lin

"No chill you have, Savage I shall be." Yoda quote by Ichigo

"When you are hitting it from the back and she says, ' Destroy my cheeks like you destroyed Konoha.'

These cheeks shall know pain." Oppai dragon with a meme from the chronicles of Lord Seventh

"I can't believe you just did that. You just made Yahiko cry as I sent it to him." Naruto chuckled as he sent the meme to Yahiko and Konan

"Lord Seventh, loyalty to the horde is necessary. You just gave away your man to the outsider." Rias commented

"Still not enough practice, you need to feel the memes. Make the memes your life and you shall be the memer." Lord Seventh in a serious tone

"It's dangerous to meme alone so take this." Neo One for all

"I don't always tweet memes but when I do, I use the memer package 7." Ichigo

"You guys got a bro feeling going on there. What did we miss?" Oppai dragon asked

"You got to feel the flow of the memes and you shall understand. Professional memer here." Don

"Okay enough jokes, I got a game for all of you guys. I talked with Issei about it and showed him the play through, he is loving it.

It's a game of another universe that is filled with giant robots so you can experience piloting one and even making one while competing with people from that universe." Lord Seventh announced details about the Metal Empire Vr game

"Groovy, I am up bro." Iron Man commented as he clicked on the link

Everyone showed their approval except a few that just enjoyed direct combat.

Issei was over the roof with the news and was itching to try it out but his battle with Riser was coming

"Let me deal with that flaming chicken first and take his girls then I will have my fun with those sweet sweet gundams." Issei laughed maniacally as he hugged his Dark Exia model

* * *

A.n hope you enjoyed and comment. I think we have reached maturity and need to quicken the pace of the story. What do u guys think? Finish by 80k or 100k

Writing and mixing other stories with this one from the start.

Gundam: Galactic turmoil

Madara Btth: Conqueror

TDG: Immortal Sage

Eden Zero

Coiling Dragon: Coiling Dragon age of war

Making this the center of all the universal Naruto character I write. He is the Emperor mentioned in other stories of mine.


	31. Lin 8, Issei 8 and alternative world

Renegade Immortal world:

Wang Lin stopped after running outside the town with the kid and dropped him on the dirt ground once he halted.

The boy was feeling his eyes spin as Wang Lin moved too fast for him and didn't use Ki to protect him from the speed so he fell to the ground and got his clothes dirty.

Lin looked at the younger kid and saw his uniform, which he used to dream about but now he was on a path that surpassed that simple sect.

"Be careful next time and don't make trouble with people above you. Pride is can't feed you and can't replace your life." Wang Lin muttered with his ANBU clothing and blank mask, he didn't give the boy a chance and vanished into the night

The boy finally got his bearing and looked around to see that his savior had disappeared.

'Who was he? I have never seen such a uniform. Was he an assassin?' The boy wondered but got no closer and decided to ask his elders at the sect

Wang Lin watched the boy disappear with his divine sense that he had gained once he had arrived at the second level of Qi Condensation.

His sense was much clearer than most people as he could see like he was watching from above, a skill won through the missions.

He had reached fourth level and it had only been three months since he started, it was the help of the group and the netherworld bead.

'His senses are so weak for a third level Qi condensation warrior.' Wang Lin thought with disappointment, his encounter with those crazy kids was clearly too easy because of their lack of strength

"Mission Notice: Spread your name far and wide. (50000 pt)

Take over the Kingdom. (20000pt)

Destroy the Divine Bull. (5000pt)" Wang Lin heard the announcement, these were missions given by Naruto, Don and Toriko.

'Master's mission is a long term while Elder Toriko's task is feasible within some years.' Wang Lin mused as he sat on the branch and found himself getting surrounded by the brat's bodyguards

"I definitely hate this but finally some points." Wang Lin muttered as he waited for the right opportunity, these men were 10th Level Qi Condensation and two were even on the 14th Level but Lin was not worried.

'The death scent is too low on my body while they stink.' Wang Lin thought with a smile, it was an ability gained from the study of darkness after receiving shadow paralysis and it allowed him to smell death when it was close and heavy

"Good enough" Wang Lin said as detonated the chakra smoke bombs that blocked the senses of everyone except the user

He moved like a shadow and his shadow moved like a ghost as it took over one of the fighters, Wang Lin Followed with a nail punch to the chest.

The man hit Wang Lin on the chest but it contained barely any power since he didn't use Qi and Lin was wearing armor.

The nail punch contained power of 10 punches turned into a sharp nail so when it hit the man, the result was a hole in his body.

Wang Lin felt great about this experience but the fatigue from using this technique was very high, his reserves were almost finished so he decided to bounce after pasting exploding tags on some of the men quickly.

Wang Lin activated the tags and ran through the smoke, towards the forest and hid his presence with life erase.

"You have received 400 pts (80 pts for each man.)" Wang Lin heard the score and was happy as he could now get something useful, like a escape technique

'Earth fish projection technique' Wang Lin chose without a question and received the information, he could use it once for only 1 minute

'Good enough, I don't even understand how it works. It just works, how did anyone make it? This is some low level space technique. I should be able to start learning something into the Dao of Space now along with Darkness.' Wang Lin mused as he ran deeper into the forest where more life could be sensed to get better cover

Once everything was good, Wang Lin sat on top of a tree and took out his phone to see what the other guys thought. There he saw the fight of Lord Seventh.

'I wonder if I can do this one day.' Wang Lin dreamed of standing on the same stage as his idol while in the void All Heaven watched him with interest

'This match I shall win, your champion might have good intellect and unique skills but I have no problem in that department as well.' All Heaven thought as he looked towards his Champion that was growing stronger for the battle a century later

* * *

Dxd World:

The day of the rating battle against Riser had arrived; the team had trained according to the plan cooked by the experts from the chat group that sent them to the brink of insanity.

Issei was sure he was completely normal but people seemed to disagree with that notion, his maid said it was his charming personality.

Rias had leveled up to become a strong leader; her powers had been tested extensively in the virtual world where she experienced death on a constant basis.

There was no sign of experience in those eyes as she stared at her team and they all moved through the replica of the Kuoh academy like predators on the hunt.

Rias went for Riser while Akeno went for the enemy Queen, the others hunted freely.

Issei was overjoyed about this battle as he could finally show his power to the world and attract some girls. He had bet with Riser that they would win and he would give away three of his servants while if he lost then he would become his loyal dog.

'Sad little birdie, didn't know who he was dealing with. Let's get our game on, Ddraig.' Issei thought with a smile as he moved silently like a ghost and attacked twin cat girls from the other team

These two girls were wearing some revealing school uniform and Issei found them pleasing to his eyes, "What a feast for these hungry eyes?"

Issei muttered into Ni's ear as he caught her from behind and she tried to struggle but he held tight against his body.

"I am very interested in you two, so please surrender."

"Let Ni go, Nya" Li muttered defensively

"How cute, you think this is a battle. Haha" Issei chuckled in an evil like manner that he had learned from Lord Seventh and shot an energy ball at the girl, which sent her crashing into the administrative building

"I like girls that give me a challenge but now I can't show you any mercy so what will you do." Issei whispered as he bit her ear and fondled her breast that were calling for his hands

Ni tried to kick him and use chakra to enhance her strength but all of it was useless and Issei finished her off with his armored hand piercing her heart.

"What a tragedy? I hate hurting beautiful girls." Issei complained as he blocked Li's attack with well placed punch to her throat and finished her off with a kick to her neck with his armored feet

"You fiend!" A girl wearing armor and equipped with a broadsword attacked

Issei felt like she might be impressed more with his skills while the two cats were impressed with his evil like nature.

'I love this love meter, got them chicks hanging on my words.' Issei thought as he took a stance and parried the strike with his gauntlet and punched the foe with his other hand that was not armed

The strike sent the girl back a few feet and she threw a dagger at him which he dodged. The girl continued with a slash and he felt the heart emitting from it as it passed by close to his face

Issei side stepped and jumped forward with a hook to her shoulder, he could never attack that beautiful face.

"You got some skill, girl. What's your name?"

"Karlamine, you as well. I thought you were just a pervert."

"Thanks, I want to ask if you would be willing to serve me. I will help you become a better sword master than ever and even provide better equipment." Issei offered but the girl continued to attack that he parried and blocked while giving small hits

"I think it's time to finish, we will talk later." Issei muttered as he sped up suddenly and hit Karlamine with a palm strike that was followed by an energy shot through her heart

"Oopsie, you were too late." Issei smiled as he blocked the fireball aimed at him and saw a beautiful girl of shirt stature with blonde hair

'Loli's aren't so bad either.'

* * *

Naruto World:

It had been months since Momoshiki joined his entourage and was assigned to Madara to learn some tricks as he lacked experience.

Naruto was once again experimenting with his space time mastery, it was a domain that was his favorite and Naruto felt like he was about to transcend to a higher realm soon as the universe was shaping up within his body.

Naruto could technically destroy the whole universe and the only thing that stopped him was the Otsutsuki King.

"What about your conscience?" Kurama asked as Naruto narrated

"That's common sense bro, like do you think I will ever do such a thing." Naruto looked at him with a raised eye brow

"I would have trusted that statement a month ago but last week you posted it felt fun destroying the known universe. You bloody asshole; you killed us all didn't you." Kurama pounced on the traitor

"I would never do such a thing" Naruto replied with a serious expression

Kurama hit him with the phone screen where there was a quote by him about destroying the universe and a picture of him laughing maniacally.

"It was just a joke bro, Photoshop." Naruto said with a smile and got up with Kurama hanging on his neck with his paws

"I like this feeling but can you let go."

"Naruto, don't try this again." Kurama slapped him with his tails

"Hahaha, Kurama you need to chill. I would never do such a thing. I destroyed a universe with no life." Naruto replied with a smile as he held Kurama up

Kurama just shook his head, he knew the feeling of wanting try out your powers and it was not healthy for the mind.

"Fine but what are you doing now."

"I was thinking, what if Konan had killed Obito? How would the world have changed? Want to see?" Naruto looked at him with a wide grin

"Bitchin, let me get the pop corn." Kurama muttered with foxy smile and summoned some popcorn plus some other snacks

The two sat down on a sofa as a giant screen appeared and Naruto fixed those commands into a parallel world plus increased his affection towards Sakura.

'What will the results be?'

* * *

Alternative world:

It was a hectic week for Konoha denizens as the city had been destroyed by Pain and they had to take care of the dead and their relatives as not everyone was saved by the revival.

Naruto had learned about his parents during the fight and had been stuck in training as he had more time to invest as battles were waiting for him.

Madara was out there and the remaining Akatsuki along with Sasuke so he needed to grow stronger faster.

Naruto deployed hundreds of clones to fight each other in one on one and two on two battles to increase his experience in taijutsu battles while he sent clones to read upon basic elemental knowledge to increase his powers of ninjutsu.

Naruto was very happy these days as the people had finally accepted him and more, they saw him as a savior on the same level as his father.

Naruto didn't brother revealing his background as Iwa was still not an ally and Konoha needed to be rebuilt.

He had found people with fragmented knowledge about Hiraishin and found Uzumaki tomes plus masks at abandoned locations around Konoha as he looked around those places after learning that his family house had been near the edge.

Naruto was happy with these fragments as it was better than nothing and learned day and night to inherit this legacy.

No one had asked him to help with the reconstruction as they knew he was the main fighter of this conflict but things in the background were moving towards an uncomfortable future as Danzo was trying to become Hokage while Tsunade was in a coma.

* * *

A month passed by peacefully and Naruto was visited by Konan as she told him that Madara had been defeated by her trap.

Naruto didn't how to react and hugged the older woman, who allowed it as she also needed someone to share this good news.

"I need to go back and rebuild the village so let us meet again." Konan said as she flew away

Naruto watched her go and then returned to the village, towards the Hokage office. Tsunade was sitting inside as Danzo had returned to his position since none of the forecasted events took place to help him along.

"Madara is dead" Naruto rushed inside and declared

Tsunade looked up towards Naruto and decided it wasn't time to rebuke him about his manners, "Who?"

"Konan told me and I checked with sage mode to see if she was under control." Naruto replied

Tsunade nodded and Naruto could see a smile on her face, "I will see to it then and you can go celebrate and relax now for some time."

"You don't have to tell me." Naruto said as he ran outside whooping in joy as a war had been stopped

* * *

Like this a disaster had been diverted and the world went towards peace once again. A year passed by as Naruto grew strong and had even befriended Kurama, learning a new mode of power with it he had forced the leaders to talk.

He had used his powers to spread order across the globe, with his speed and clones. It wasn't too difficult as he could sense evil and lies.

As promised by the end, Naruto let go of Kurama after gaining enough control of his chakra and seals. He would have died without both of them being careful but they were close friends so it went without a hitch.

Naruto didn't worry about the loss in power as his powers were still vastly above everyone else as he had trained continuously in sage mode, which made his body the strongest in the world and learnt from Tsunade about healing and strengthening.

His chakra was enormous as Kurama and the only difference was the density of their chakras.

Sasuke had also been returned and Akatsuki had been taken out but life always had its roadblocks. Naruto was disappointed as Sakura chose Sasuke when he confessed again after achieving everything.

It threw cold water on his face and he awoke from a dream where everything went his way. Naruto didn't know how to react to this rejection as he had worked so hard and gotten so close.

"I need to relax so don't search for me." Naruto spoke to Kakashi and disappeared after having drowned in alcohol for a month and indulging in sexual escapades with the many women across the nation, leaving behind quite the pregnant women

'Did he just ditch child support?' Kakashi thought as even he would disappear after hearing the number 500

'The Uzumaki clan is finally back'

* * *

Naruto appeared in a cemetery where it was night time and raining, which made his mood worse. He was wearing a shirt and black pants that were his casual clothes.

The rain didn't fall on his body because of the wind and Naruto finally concentrated on an irregularity around him, he saw a male with a large sword fight with some monster.

Both these targets were leaking spiritual energy and had no sign of chakra, 'It's a different world so I guess that's to be expected.'

The monster was hurt by the man and ran for it but Naruto decided it was enough and threw a giant rasengan at it, which sent it flying into the sky and exploded while grinding its body.

The orange haired teen looked towards him and actually cried, "Thanks"

"Why are you crying?" Naruto asked

"That was a personal battle so I am happy that it died. My name is Ichigo substitute Shinigami." Ichigo introduced himself as he felt his heart become lighter after the death of the Grand Fisher

It had been a black spot on his memory of his mother, a guilt that refused to go away until this monster was cleared.

"Naruto and you should go rest; it seems you are too tired now." Naruto replied as he patted Ichigo's shoulder

'A large amount of energy inside his body to rival mine.' Naruto found it surprising to find an equal in energy reserves but could see that Ichigo couldn't utilize it

Ichigo looked at Naruto and nodded, he will need to talk to Rukia about the man since he was strange and new to this place.

Naruto watched the boy leave while he took flight on wings made of wind, "You can come out. I know you are there."

Naruto muttered as he had sensed a group watching him, his energy must have attracted their presence. He had hid it quickly but a moment was enough since his large reserves were like the shining sun.

Naruto had already entered sage mode with a thought and was ready for a fight at any moment. The group appeared and they had him surrounded.

There were eight people of different ages and clothing style, three girls and five men.

The leader seemed to be a man with blonde hair and wearing an orange suit, Naruto saw that they were walking on air naturally without actually controlling wind.

'What a strange ability these beings have.'

The man looked up and down, "So our friend said a strong presence appeared and here we are. Are you a threat kid, tell me you are night? I need to get some sleep."

Naruto found that the man was very much an agreeable person, "I am not a threat, just on a vacation from my country."

"He is human and this strong, are we really trusting him? Let attack him and take him into custody." A short blonde girl said as she looked at Naruto

"I hope we don't battle right now, not in a good mood so I might do some serious damage but I don't might following you. I got no place to stay." Naruto muttered nonchalantly, he was confident that they couldn't fight him

"Alright, you got your wish Hiyori. So follow us, Naruto and we can have some fun together if you are up for it." Shinji replied as he closed the distance between them and took his hand, and had him follow them

Naruto was surprised that his first day, he would meet people close to his powers and speed.

'I guess more work needs to be done.'

* * *

Back to Lord Seventh:

Naruto was amused with the result while Kurama was dying from laughter; it seems he might have to write an embarrassing quote for this fox.

'Died from Laughter'

What an embarrassment to Immortals everywhere

"Never thought, I would see a counterpart have so many children. Damn, 500 that's gonna be a bitch to handle. I am having trouble with just three." Naruto muttered as he thought of importing some children to his world

"I am surprised that he ended up breaching a way to Ichigo's world. What will be Hybrid's reaction to this show?" Kurama held his stomach and muttered with difficulty

"I feel that would be an awesome idea but let this play go one for some time as it has just started." Naruto replied and stood up; he appeared on the moon where some guests had arrived

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

If you had any problem than share. Changed the previous part about Jean as i had confused it with a future version where she had been corrupted by Naruto's presence

I am not ending the story but a peak of the end.

Epilogue:

In the silent but large halls of a palace, the steps of a man with horns could be heard as he walked with a purpose.

The man arrived at a giant gate and opened it as he was given permission to enter the Emperor's court; it was enormous area with the Emperor sitting at the front while on the sides you could see his companions.

"My Lord, your command has been fulfilled. The Multiverse is in peace." Momoshiki muttered as he stood facing the giants

"Good, you can leave now and maintain the status quo." The man that had conquered the universes, Lord Seventh declared

Momoshiki saluted and left, leaving the court in silence.

"Man, it got boring real quick." Goku voiced his opinion

"Isn't it because you grew too strong and we killed the strong ones." Don added as he sat on his throne

"Chill, I got an idea." Naruto muttered and everyone quiet down with curiosity blazing

"A tournament of our own counterparts, with different games that we design."

"That's bloody awesome, when can we start." Issei said as he jumped in his throne

"Will you meet them or will you hide behind the darkness?" Naruto questioned

"I believe I will choose the cowardly path." Neo One for All

"Yeah, now I can play the mysterious enemy with cool style." Ichigo

"Hehe, it's going to be so damn hilarious playing with their minds." Jean exclaimed in excitement as her throne brined with white flames

"You guys have completely lost your minds, wanting to see your younger selves gore each other." Didi muttered as she held Naruto's hand

"But you love us this way; we had be so boring if we didn't play around." Naruto kissed her hand and said with a smile

"Why don't we bring in more worlds in to this?" Gohan

"Man, what a sadist you have become. But I love it." Gon said with a wide grin

"I was thinking why Bruce wasn't invited. So I am all up for this Multiverse mayhem but it won't cause any problems would it." Tony said as he lay on his throne with chill

"No issues, we got it all handled."

"What are we calling it? Where will it take place?" Rias asked as she held her long hair and looked at her wild husband

"Tournament of power" Goku

"Tournament of Might" Toriko

"Tournament of Survival" Gohan

"Test of Worth" Grand Scholar added as he smiled at the childishness of his companions and looked at his master for clues

"This will take a long time so don't hurry with it, we need a good name." Naruto said as he changed the seating so that they were sitting on a round table, it was much better than being titans


	32. Side Story: Gundam

Naruto Uzumaki also known as Lord Seventh was the Hokage of Leaf village and overall leader of the world. He was an all rounder and worked day and night to bring peace for the world.

He directed the development of the world and fought for its survival. He had done it all and started from the bottom.

The man was a legend but all legends had one thing in common, they were dead and so Naruto was not an exception as he succumbed to his foe.

The fight with the Otsutsuki King had dragged on for months and Naruto finally defeated him along with Sasuke Uchiha, Toneri and his sons, Boruto and Kawaki.

Naruto made the final move but the enemy broke down his defenses and his world went black.

* * *

Naruto thought he would join the afterlife, the pure land where his parents were waiting but something unexpected came into sight once he saw the light.

He saw an unusual sky with two moons and felt his body move normally.

Naruto looked around to see that he was on the outskirts of a city, which was just a few miles from him.

'I am alive. How?' Naruto questioned as checked his body and found Kurama missing along with majority of his power

'Okay, how did someone take away my physical powers as well? This is definitely not my body.' Naruto concluded that the body was newly made to look like him but lacked his actual power and energy levels

Naruto sat down on the ground as he checked his body clearly and was sure of his conclusion.

'Will it doesn't matter? I just need to rebuild enough to get back home. Who gave me this second chance though?' Naruto questioned as he got up from ground and found a phone

"Enjoy fighting with Giant Robots." Naruto read the message that had mini sticker of him wearing the Hokage hat and doing the victory sign

'Could it be? Am I a clone?'

'Nah, a parallel universe Naruto sent me here from this evidence.' Naruto mused as he found an identity card and details in the phone

It seems everything was prepared for him except an actual job, a training area and resources. Naruto walked towards the city while thinking about the message, which implied that the current universe had high level of tech and not much on powers so he might need to understand these machines.

Naruto had learned a lot in his time after the war and could say he got this skill down but unless he saw the machine itself, Naruto wasn't that confident and would need to study the topic more.

'I can enjoy reading some books in peace.' Naruto thought with a smile as he didn't worry about his world as the enemy was dead with him

Naruto didn't worry too much about gaining new skills as he also had the power to just read peoples mind.

* * *

Naruto used the card that needed to be scanned to enter the city and found it a lot different from his home as the buildings were made of different materials and he could see holograms being utilized a lot.

Naruto walked around casually like he owned the place to not show any suspicious behavior and walked towards the library to excess the data.

On the way, he saw many humans but the occasional aliens of humanoid type. There were ones with blue, green and even orange skin color with horns and what not.

Naruto was fascinated by the sights but was not in the mood as he just went through a tiring battle so he just focused on finding the right books.

Naruto found books on history and geography to help him understand the world first before he can try something new.

* * *

The city he was currently in was called Athens and it was on the Planet, Krypton. This Solar system was part of the Renault Empire and consisted mainly of human population with the rare drop of alien blood.

The Empire came into being 200 years ago after a family with power from Brien Republic left to the unknown systems at the outskirts of the heart of the universe.

The closer the system was to the heart, the stronger or smarter the beings and with better resources and technology.

That means Renault Empire was at the lowest rung of the universe as third rate state with technology far behind high class states and only stayed above those with lesser planet, close to it or those systems similar to it.

The Empire was average in its own rank and had a very deep grudge with one of its neighbors, the Craig Republic.

The battle started out small for some exclusive resource but turned into full blown wars and three wars had already passed, where both sides lost a lot men, money and machinery.

The main source of combat was mobile suit, giant robots that could imitate humans or other specie to fight.

The mobile suit was not alone as they had Galactic ships, Titans that were only owned by top class states as they had enormous requirements for their huge size.

Naruto also found that nuclear weapons were banned and many rules were followed by the Universe, these rules were being enforced by the Universe Heart Association.

The Association recruited from everywhere and had the most military power, and it took the job seriously. It had destroyed planets before for the betterment of the universe, it followed the policy of the end justified the means.

Naruto put the books down and massaged his head, he had learned a lot in a single setting and needed to find a way to get better resources.

'Wars and crime isn't uncommon so I need ways to protect myself and while I am at it, let's bring peace to these poor people.'

'I will see if the royal family is worthy or not once I got the power.' Naruto mused as he returned the books and went towards his hotel, where a room had been booked for a week

Naruto ordered some food while taking a shower; he ate and went to sleep.

Tomorrow would be a better day and he would need to find a job.

'I could probably just steal some money.'

* * *

Naruto woke up the next day full of energy and got ready for a day of work. He took a bath and then ate breakfast before leaving the hotel to find his path.

Yesterday Naruto hadn't checked enough of the city so he decided to roam around to find anything interesting.

The city people weren't that different from back home; they ignored everything and did their own thing. Naruto knew he could do a simple job and find one easily with the use of genjutsu, no need for an interview so he was very easy going about it.

Naruto had a specific goal about roaming and that was finding who influenced it from the darkness, it was impossible for a place to not have people in the dark.

Naruto intended to take control of them and utilize their resources, got to take advantage of super powers or they will go to waste.

Naruto took a drink from a shop while distracting the people with an illusion and continued on his journey, the energy drink tasted like shit.

"Terrible like always." Naruto muttered

Naruto many adds for mech pilots, mech technicians, games and what not. There were shops for many things but Naruto realized that there were hardly any for Mechs.

For a large city it barely had two workshops and they were just repair shops, not builders and he hadn't heard about any nearby either.

'It should be too expensive for these people.' Naruto thought as he finally found a target, it was a man with a white suit.

Such a suit might make people think otherwise but Naruto could see from his looks how he was from the inside.

"Hey buddy, let's go have a talk." Naruto put his arm around the man's shoulder in a friendly manner and his voice hypnotized the man

They walked together as he took the information about the gang from his head. The gang was named White suits and for a gang they weren't really bad.

Naruto was impressed of their loyalty and even friendliness with the locals. The group was not from this planet but had run away from another solar system after a fight.

Now they were under the Aogiri Tree, the criminal organization at the underbelly of the Renault Empire. Luckily, White suits was just a small group under this giant tree or else it would be too troublesome using them.

Naruto let the man go and walked towards the base of the White Suits, it was a mention at the outskirts of the city. It was near the South Gate, the domain included an area as big as two football stadiums and countless buildings.

'It seems these guys brought some money here and I hope they got more.' Naruto smiled as he entered the place without an issue as he greeted the guard

The area had a wall all around it and Naruto could see two very large Hangars, which were used to store the mechs.

Naruto changed his direction towards the Hangar number 1, where the Boss stored his mech.

White suits didn't have many members, around 50. This amount looked tiny in comparison to the size of the place and they enjoyed the family treatment as the group valued it above all.

Everything sounded clean but the boss, Yamori, was an insane bastard when people made him annoyed. He enjoyed inflicting violence and torture on those that annoyed him.

* * *

Naruto entered the Hangar where the technicians could be seen maintaining the mobile suits. He looked around and found 3 types of mobile suits.

Yamori owned the best, a white Zaku II Mobility Type while his top two men piloted white and red Gyan. The rest of the crew piloted the Zaku II, which was designed specifically for mass production and was the most common mech in the Renault Empire.

For armaments, it has the 75mm machine gun left hand. It also had a powerful heat axe stored in a shield, and could also use the standard weapons, such as the 120mm machine gun or the 280mm bazooka.

The Gyan was a robot that had a powerful beam saber as its primary weapon, it also has a large, circular shield with 60 needle missiles and 25 hide bombs (space mines) which are used to lay traps for intended targets. The appearance of the Gyan, with its silver armor and Pickelhaube helmet design, has a strong resemblance to a medieval armored knight.

Naruto found Yamori's choice interesting as the Zaku II was actually weaker then Gyan but variant provided better mobility and provided bigger explosions with its new bazooka along with a more advanced heat tomahawk.

'He could have gotten something better with a little higher price. Maybe he has some memories with this series.' Naruto mused as he looked at the beauties, these mechs were just wonderful and something he had never seen before nor thought of

"What are you doing?"

"Good, you are here. I will be taking over now Yamori. I am your boss from now on." Naruto muttered as he looked back to find Yamori

Naruto walked towards him and stared into his eyes, this was a deeper mind control tactic and Yamori won't even remember why he accepted the decision.

"Of course, do you need anything Boss?" Yamori asked in a calm manner

Naruto only made him accept Naruto as his boss and didn't bother with his personality as he didn't want to deal with zombies.

"Nothing much but gather basic books on mechs from physics to computer programming. " Naruto replied and Yamori commanded his subordinates to finish the task

"Boss, can I excuse myself?"

"No problem" Naruto said as he took the activation key for the Zaku II and entered the cockpit

The scene inside was of screens that showed what the cameras saw, a seat for the pilot, the many buttons and the controls.

If he hadn't took the memory from one of the members, Naruto would have been completely lost at the scene.

Naruto sat down and got a feel of the machine as he started it, the head technician had already arranged for everything so it was okay for him to walk it out.

Naruto had only taken memories of an amateur but it was enough for him to operate it without an issue. He walked the giant out of the hangar, moved it around slowly and mock tested the weapons.

Naruto couldn't shoot the weapons as it would destroy his new property but he found the weapons really strong as the machine gun would easily kill genins.

The bullets moved faster than mach 5 and the Bazooka along with heat axe could easily kill Jounins, if it hit.

Chunin and above could easily take down this robot because of the speed and mobility advantage while it could survive some hits.

'And this just bottom of the barrel, maybe there are some mobile suit that could even rival my original power.' Naruto was finally starting to actually feel the enticement of these giant machines and there threat to his safety

"Let's go practice piloting in the virtual world" Naruto muttered as he decided to put the Zaku back and find a virtual pod for himself, to play the game Metal Empire

It was the top game in the universe as you could find players from all star systems. This game provided the most realistic experience for pilots and mech designers.

This game was the starting point of each designer and pilot as it provided a platform to perform on without getting injured or losing too much money.

Naruto was planning to register as both, he wanted to make his own design and fight using it for double the fun.

'I will learn from the experience and make a design that will suit me.' Naruto didn't think anyone had his experience and powers so he needed to make a mobile suit personally to utilize those advantages

* * *

Naruto entered the mansion after asking Yomori about the Virtual reality pod, it owned by his son Kaneki.

The place was lavish like those nobles, not something that he cared about as Naruto lived in a normal place with a research lab and testing area plus a training area.

"Okay, I guess not so normal." Naruto muttered as he realized that his home consisted of whole dimensions

The blonde overlord walked up the stairs towards the room and came across the kid, he had slim but strong body with white hair and red eyes.

Kaneki was watching a mobile suit battle between champions of different star systems.

The battle seems very nasty and death was likely for one of them, which kept the boy distracted.

Naruto smiled and shook his head as it reminded him of Boruto and entered the room with the pod.

It was like a metal coffin with glass cover, Naruto had an idea how it worked as they had worked on this in his world so nothing new from this item.

Naruto had even increased the realism in his world while this pod lacked that much, Chaka abilities accelerate development.

He took a breath and entered the pod after opening the glass cover,which closed as he lay down.

Naruto found the options and a mechanical voice asked if he wanted to start.

"Start" Naruto said and saw the world change as he netered the virtual space where he got option to choose the game

Naruto chose the Metal Empire and found himself in Kaneki's Hangar in the virtual world as he was using his pass.

Kaneki had invested good money in this game but hadn't played this for some time as he had lost most of his interest.

The account was diamond ranked which was below Platinum and Empreror rank but it was good enough as it was extremely hard getting a higher rank with crazy requirements.

Naruto registered the account as a mech designer and started buying some virtual licenses to use those technogies from various companies after buying the license for a Gundam as he felt pushed towards it.

Gundam we're the highest quality of mech in each generation and usually existed in very small numbers because if their requirements.

If a Gundam became very common than it meant the technology had become absolete and new one would have popped up.

It was a premium product that ruled the battlefield.

It was bloody expensive as well so most nations would go bankrupt from buying a single unit.

Naruto found himself limited with cash in his choice so he chose a 2 star Gundam, which was a century old but still relevant to such a weak empire like Renault.

"Rx-93 V Gundam" it was personally designed by Amuro Ray an enhanced human from two centuries back when it he was the only Gundam pilot where the machines barely kept with his skills and needed quick upgrades

Amuro was a legend and still remembered to this day for his skill, this game gave an option to fight pilots of the past that had been studied very intensly.

Naruto found the history interesting but decided it was time to build his first mobile suit following the blue prints.

He needed a taste before taking the next step of designing his own.

Naruto didn't take long as he had already copied the skills of the engineers of the White Suit's along with his own skill.

The Gundam was beautiful and he could wait to ride the bad buy.

"Then without further delays, let's rumble." Naruto muttered as he entered the one on one challenge

Within a minute he found a match, a player named Rieji.

Naruto found himself in space where there was a space colony near him, his foe was not within sight.

Naruto checked out the functions of the suit and deployed the funnels, luckily he was used to multi tasking so using this style was the best for him.

Naruto put the shiled in front of him as he moved to the side to take cover behind the colony as beams came at him.

Naruto saw it was a modified Wing Gundam as the giant rifle pointed at him had released a thick blast that carved through the colony.

"Damn that's one monster." Naruto remarked as he had already moved out of the target area as he sensed the danger and dashed towards his enemy with full speed to take advantage of the recharge time

Wing was hard to pilot and was a mid and long ra g specialist with power of a heavy mech and speed of a light mech.

It was also extremely durable and Naruto knew his attacks would need quantity to do any damage to that monster.

The funnels cricled around him as Naruto shot with his own rifle while the Wing moved around and separated the giant rifle into two smaller ones and shot at him.

Naruto had to rely on his supernatural aneses to dodge those attacks and shot at the rifle with his own and the funnels while he chased and the Wing retreated.

The Wing lost one of the Rifles hand there it toward him as it exploded but Naruto was ready as it dashed at him with the sword.

"Let's see how good you are at close combat." Reiji challenged as he slashed at him and Naruto blocked with his shiled while the funnels peppered the for with beams from a sides, they were too distracting on the young teen.

Naruto smiled and fired at the rifle while dropping his own.

"I accept you challenge" Naruto replied as he took out his sword while kicking the Wing in the right knee

The funnels and the destruction of the the rifle damaging the Wing plus the kick had caued enough distraction that Naruto easily slashed through the head of the Wing.

"Ah, forgot" Naruto murmured as he realized that it was a robot not a person and had to dodge the slash at his cockpit, it brushed by very closely

Buy even then the battle wasn't that hard as he had extreme reflexes and senses to compensate for the inexperiance of the Gundam.

The funnels blasted the opening of the head while Naruto retreated quickly while taking the bazooka from the back and launched as the oppononet had no visual aid to hel him.

"Just a child." Naruto commented as the Wing's cockpit was finally damaged and the pilot killed

The scene changed and Naruto returned to the challenge screen as he got his rewards.

Naruto found Reiji and someone named Sei request for his friendship and accepted it, maybe they could be fun.

Naruto talked to then for a bit about battles and mobile suits to realise that Sei was the designer and one more knowledgeable than him, he designed for Reiji.

These two teens lived in the same city as him and ran a small shop of mobile suit toys.

"Then we can meet at your shop. I am Interested in models." Naruto sent as he started a new a battle

* * *

Dxd world:

"So what do you think, Oppai Dragon? Want to play?" In another world, Naruto asked his slave as he lay on his feet

"Thank you so much, Master. I love it, how did you know I was a fan."

"I have eyes." Naruto replied as the room had Gundam posters and even toys

"Hehehe" Issei laughed as he was kicked by Naruto

* * *

A.n hope you enjoyed and comment.


	33. Luffy 6 and the meme battle prologue

One piece world:

Alabasta was in a festive mood as the corruption and evil had been suppressed, the king listened to the demands of the people and it seems the country would be going towards a bright future.

Luffy sat on top of the palace looking at all of this, he felt conflicted from the things he was doing. He wanted freedom and would grant everyone such a thing but his current path meant that the freedom will be supervised.

He now knew more than ever that his thoughts had been naïve and that total freedom meant people were free to do evil.

'Thinking really makes me hungry. I just need to get used to it, there is this feeling within me when I see them submit. I guess this is called corruption of the soul.' Luffy chuckled at the thought as he remembered the battle with Mr. Crocodile, he was strong and tactical but Luffy's training and increase in power led to his victory

He had received a lot of damage but Luffy had dished out a lot in return, breaking the man's body.

Nature energy pill had been used to fight as Luffy was unable to utilize haki yet and had taken Crocodile by surprise. Luffy had felt an increase in power and senses, drunk on the power the future pirate king had kicked some ass with ease.

Remembering Crocodile beneath his feet and his expression made him feel weird, it was like a virus spreading through his blood.

As planned, Luffy had made a shadow group on Alabasta and the King was part of it. He never dreamed that a Kingdom would be his one day.

'I might be the rules of the world by the end.' Luffy thought with a smile as he stood up and jumped towards the party

He stopped resisting Naruto's affect because of his assistance.

* * *

Flashback:

Naruto looked at Ace and commented, "You will be captured and killed by the marines because of Black beard. Stop following him."

Luffy was shocked when he heard that statement and felt an inherent terror spread through his body as he remembered the death of his other brother.

Ace was surprised and quickly held Luffy, "Relax, I won't die."

"Tell me you won't follow him." Luffy looked into his eyes and demanded

Ace felt that his brother was extremely serious now and agreed, "Okay, I will report back to my captain."

"Luffy buy an escape plan for Ace and your crew just in case." Naruto said as he patted his head and disappeared while spreading his aura over everyone

"Wait for a moment; I will give you the item." Luffy said as he took out the phone and browsed

Escape plan 1: Flying in a straight line away from the enemy

Escape Plan 2: Flying while spinning

Escape plan 3: Flying in a zig zag manner

Escape plan 4: Flying while rotating and in a zig zag manner at extreme speeds to insure escape

Escape Plan 5: Flying while rotating and in a zig zag manner at extreme speeds to insure escape while leaving behind star dust

Escape Plan 6: Teleportation through a large beam for dramatic affects

Luffy looked at all these options and he only had points for one so he chose plan 4.

"Take this" Luffy said with a smile that hid a hint of sadism as he gave a ball of light to Ace, which entered his body

"Okay, Luffy I will be careful so don't take it to heart." Ace muttered with a jovial tone and hugged him

"I am sure nothing will go wrong now." Luffy replied his heart starting a transformation, the threat of death and memories hidden inside doing their job

* * *

Naruto World:

"Welcome to my Domain, visitors from afar." Naruto greeted as he walked on the moon casually, the world changing around him to look like a living room where he would meet guests

The guests that included of a man with tall stature and a woman with blonde hair looked at him with surprise at the phenomenon and his presence.

"Thank you for granting us your time. I am the leader of Kara, Jigen. We are galactic hunters of the Otsutsuki clan." The man said in a calm manner

"Oh, you guys hunt them down. You are just alive on a whim of that clan, just so you know. If the top wanted they would have already found you. Sit." Naruto said as he sat down on the sofa while offering them the same and summoned drinks plus some snacks

"You are lying!" The woman exclaimed violently but couldn't resist the command, he was control freak

"Delta, calm down." Jigen said as he held her hand and turned to Naruto

"Is that true?"

"Yes, do you even know the strength of your enemy? I can make you disappear with a thought but the big boss of the Otsutsuki is the master of this universe and can make me look like a child." Naruto replied with a smile, he wasn't worried just excited for the final battle. He had started feeling the man was waiting for him

Jigen was silent for some time at this statement, "I see. I came to ask for assistance as an Otsutsuki had taken hold of my body after I killed him."

"What are you going to do after that? Stay here and your team will be safe; the only one that dares to ignore my power is the boss." Naruto said as he covered Jigen in his power devouring the soul of the parasite

Jigen felt the warm energy cover him and finally he felt safe and healthy, his body was almost taken over and had started breaking down.

"I will think it over. Would you allow us entry?"

"No problem but be careful, I don't like people that don't follow my rules." Naruto stood up and threw a book at them

"Read it to avoid problems." He disappeared with those words and let Toneri handle them as he had some important work to do

* * *

Chat Group:

"How is everyone doing? Issei's use of my world has brought me to enlightenment" Naruto posted with the picture of the stages of enlightenment

"So how about we share more from our worlds" Lord Seventh

"A test of our prowess" Tony

"Worthy Battle indeed, win I shall." Ichigo typed as he took to the computer and open his files of memes

'1 gb worth treasure.'

"What about those ignorant and uncultured people?" Neo One for all

"Let them watch" Issei said as he posted the picture from the Godzilla movie, 'Let them fight.'

"So what is the topic?" Gon

"Let us just start with the funniest things you have seen till now. Our first battle, so let us take it easy." Naruto typed as he posted the picture of Kakashi doing a pose with his arms open

"She said she would give me her heart so I was like, Chidori."

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment.


	34. Side Story: Bleach 2

A.N If you have read Soul King then skip it.

* * *

The journey to the safe house of these individuals was short and over within a moment, they seemed to be in a hurry and very cautious.

'They don't want someone to know about their presence or are worried about an enemy attack.' Naruto thought as they arrived at one end of the small town where they walked into a warehouse that seemed to be fit for living

Naruto had imagined a safe house of magical abilities so it was a letdown when it turned out to be just a warehouse.

"So you guy live here." Naruto said in a neutral tone

"Yeah, sorry if it doesn't suit your taste." Shinji replied with a smile as he walked towards his room

The warehouse had been divided into different areas, rooms for the group, a kitchen, washrooms and a training area.

"Nah, it's good enough. Lived in worse so are we good or still need me to take a test. I need to tell you that I suck at writing test or any test that is not fighting so don't be expecting much." Naruto said as he walked alongside the man and stopped as he saw a man with traditional clothes and a hat

"Boss, here is your threat so handle him. I am getting some rest." Shinji said as he walked away along with his group leaving the two individuals

"These guys so ungrateful, leaving me alone with such a dangerous person."

"So what do you want with me?" Naruto asked as he analyzed the man his sage mode was still on. Even if he felt they were good people, it didn't mean the group did the same.

Good people also ended up doing bad things because of misinformation and ignorance.

The man was stronger than the others and gave of the feeling that he got around Orochimaru so Naruto was careful about him as intelligent people were harder to fight.

"I am just a humble store owner but let's say the only thing I want from you would be is the safety of this town that is if you decide to stay and in return I will help you with the essentials. Oh, yeah. My name is Kisuke."

Naruto observed the man and nodded, "I got no issue with that requirement but what are you?"

Kisuke looked at Naruto, he was actually surprised at his appearance as Naruto had an immense energy that was different from what he knew and now he didn't about them.

"I am a Shinigami and the monster you killed was a hollow." Kisuke thought it would be better to give him the names of the specie, maybe he just didn't know from real experience

Naruto was confused how they called themselves Shinigami, he had met one and that thing was terrifying. It was a large ugly monster and could even take his soul, if it actually entered the realm of living.

'It might be because of the mastery of soul energy or does it mean they can affect the soul in some way.' Naruto mused while nodding

"What's a hollow?"

"Were you living under a rock? No, what are you?" Kisuke knew now that the boy was strange, he didn't have the common knowledge while having the power when not even Ichigo was this ignorant

"I am from a faraway place and the only thing I fought was humans. Never seen those monsters or your kind. I am pure human." Naruto replied not knowing that he had alien DNA

Kisuke knew Naruto was hiding his origin but it showed that he completely lacked information about them.

"Hollow are former human souls that lost themselves to despair and negative emotions. The stronger the soul, the stronger the hollow and it can grow stronger by eating souls and other hollows. So you need to be careful not to get eaten as you are very delicious snack." Kisuke replied in a friendly tone

"I see, you wouldn't mind if I moved around the city. Would you?" Naruto asked as he was interested in these monsters and the world outside

Kisuke shook his head, "I got no problem just don't cause destruction and don't let humans see you acting superhuman."

"Any enemy that I should watch out for and destroy. I would prefer having a target that I am aware off before shit hits the fan."

Kisuke laughed at Naruto's straightforwardness, "Not now, I will tell once we know each other more. You can relax now as it seems sleep had come for you."

"Then tomorrow we will talk so good night." Naruto said as they shook hands and pressure was applied

Kisuke left while shaking his hand that had almost broken from the force applied.

'That kid is definitely worse than Ichigo. I was only kidding and he broke my poor beautiful hand. Ooh, I should get Yoruichi to look at it.' Kisuke decided to share Naruto's presence with the cat ninja and Isshin

* * *

"I didn't think you would be so curious." Naruto muttered as he sat on the sofa in the living room area, the others had left without telling him about his place

Lisa was a young woman with long black hair tied into a pony tail and wore a revealing school uniform with red glasses framing her blue eyes.

She was part of the Visored and had lived for more than a century as a Shinigami. A calm and collected individual but with high levels of curiosity.

"I am interested in your powers and your background. How are you this strong?" Lisa walked towards him and asked in a calm manner

"Nobody would share their power details unless they want to be taken down easily. Tell me about yourself and I will tell you mine, fair trade. Hard Work, good genetics, luck and talent." Naruto replied in order, he found the cosplaying woman funny and attractive

"Is there anything funny?"

"No, I was just admiring your beauty. Nothing much so go on."

Lisa was taken aback at his response and took a moment to respond, "Then do wish to have a light spar."

"A good way to know about your targets techniques but not today. Let's postpone it to a later date. We can talk about anything interesting about this city or any interesting hollow. Who is the strongest Shinigami and can he beat all of you?" Naruto replied as he took of his shoes and shirt

"What are you doing?"

"Changing into my pajama"

"Here"

"Sorry, forgot. Give me moment" Naruto realized his mistake, he had been sleeping around so much that he was used to going naked. He went to the washroom and changed clothes while storing them into his sealing scroll that was on sealed as a tattoo on his arm

"This town is peaceful so you won't find any such thing. The most fun you can have is the new kid running around. Only weak hollow here, if you want interesting ones then you can go to their world. And that is confidential. As you have already declined the offer then there is no need to postpone the night, we will talk tomorrow so good night." Lisa said as her eyes toured Naruto's body and felt hot seeing the fine piece of nature

'Good genetics and hard word indeed.' Lisa thought as she left to her room to enjoy some time with her erotic novels, her body was feeling the heat

Naruto felt the gaze he was used to and realized that the bookish looking woman was a closet pervy.

'I could probably bed her but it won't be good for our relation once she woke the next day.' Naruto thought as he looked towards the room where he felt a flare in lust.

Naruto ignored the woman and closed his eyes as he lay on the sofa, his sight connected to a wind clone that he slipped past the group into the city.

* * *

The clone was made of wind so unless Naruto wanted it to be seen, it was incorporeal and couldn't be hurt.

The downside was that it didn't anything without a command so once Naruto took control, it changed shape to accommodate him.

Naruto used the small chakra to change into his appearance and walked into the dark streets, his low energy shouldn't attract attention so he was going to explore some of it today.

Naruto didn't like surprises from enemies and he knew there were bound to be some with his bad luck.

The world was a lot different from his own, the large buildings and the architecture. The vehicles to the dressing style, Naruto was curious and noted down everything.

'I can't introduce these with chakra as the fuel or electricity.' Naruto thought as he saw the train and the cars along with plane that had passed overhead the city

Naruto was surprised that it could fly; he was more than ever interested in these normal humans now.

'So many things to explore and the girls to choose from.' Naruto thought as he quite enjoyed the sight of the woman in the night life, he had walked out of the city and ended up in a different city with more life without noticing as the distance was quite small

His eyes were attracted to a girl with magenta colored hair as she was giving off a different feel than the Shinigami, the hollow and whatever Lisa was.

'So many different beings in one day, I guess we need to talk.' Naruto smiled as he decided to meet the girl that was walking the night without anyone towards a gothic shop

* * *

"Rukia, is there another Shinigami in the city?" Ichigo asked as he returned home

"No"

"I just met one; he was of similar age and had blonde hair." Ichigo replied as he lay on the bed

Rukia was curious and worried about this unknown factor, "Did he attack you?"

"No, he helped me kill the hollow and told me to go and sleep. He didn't like a bad person from the first impression."

"Okay, I will look into it and see if I can meet him." Rukia replied as she jumped out of the window, unknown factors were not liked

* * *

Riruka was enjoying her time shopping for new clothes and was walking towards a new shop when she suddenly collided with someone.

She was confused as that shouldn't have happened and now that she looked at the place, it was in some alleyway.

'An enemy' Riruka thought as she had been brought to a silent place

"Hello, I apologize for this but I needed to talk with you in some place quiet." Naruto said in a friendly tone as he showed his unarmed hands

Riruka looked at the foe in front of her with carefully, he was strong from just his presence and the feeling she got.

'Why did he stop me? A pervert?'

"What do you want? I will call the police."

"No need to act, I know you are not normal and that is why I wish to talk. What do you call yourself? I have met Shinigami and hollows but you are different."

'What does he want? Does he want to experiment?'

Riruka was about to take out her love gun and attack with addiction shot when she found her hand caught.

Naruto held her from the back, her hands pointing forward held with by the wrist.

"I just want to talk. I would never a hurt a beautiful girl like you. You look so adorable in that outfit." Naruto spoke gently as he passed his right hand over her delicate neck and face

"Fine just let me go."

"Good girl" Naruto muttered as small chains covered her arms and he let go

"Safety reasons, I don't know what you can do. I hope you don't mind." Naruto said with a smile as he used an illusion to make the place look like an elegant room and built a table along with chairs using the earth

The path was blocked by a wall so no one would be coming this way for some time.

Riruka tried to use her energy and found it suppressed by these chains as they pulsed with golden energy.

'He is very cautious. I have no choice.'

"Okay have it your way but know that I hate you." Riruka said as she sat down

"Oh but I like you. So what's your name, mine is Naruto?" Naruto said as he relaxed into the seat and stared at the girl

"You are just hitting on me?" Riruka was taken aback

"No way, I am curious about your powers but if you are up for it then I won't mind."

"You won't mind!" Riruka calmed down her nerves before she died from anger and powerlessness

"I am just a human with spiritual powers nothing more." Riruka replied

Naruto stared at her waiting for more explanation but got nothing.

"So what is your ability that you were about to use?"

Riruka remained silent as she thought he wasn't going to hurt her, he seemed easy going.

"So nothing interesting to share, huh. Then you won't mind listening to me all night." Naruto muttered with a smile as he sat beside Riruka and held her delicate hand, his energy flowing through her body and analyzing it

Riruka remained shut but the energy had an effect as she started to feel really warm and her mind was telling her that it was completely safe, to open up to him.

"What are you doing to me?"

"I am helping you get to know me. I am an empath so I am sharing my emotions while also healing any problem in your body." Naruto replied as he enjoyed that sweet expression on her face as she was trying to suppress the feeling of comfort

'Beautiful'

The duo passed time with Naruto talking about mundane things that he liked to do and disliked. He disappeared by 12 and bid her goodbye with a kiss on the cheek.

Riruka was mess by then; she had heard so many useless things and been subject to his aura for hours that she couldn't get him of her mind.

'Bastard' Riruka thought as she walked with unsteady steps, it looked she had just been done very hard

* * *

"What do you think?" Kosuke muttered as he sat beside Isshin

"Suspicious, need to watch him carefully. He might be another one of his pawns to mess with this town." Isshin replied as he looked over the city

"Agreed but he doesn't like the usual kind of pawn that he uses so I have some hope that Naruto would actually be of help."

"Don't worry boys; I got you covered on that. I will shadow him to see if he shows any signs." Yoruichi as a black cat spoke as she looked at both men

"I am satisfied with that step but please be careful, he seems to be very powerful." Isshin commented as he had sensed a large signal in that brief moment

"We also might need to worry about strong hollows that might have sensed that signal." Kosuke remembered and bought to concern

"Then we will let him handle it and provide assistance once necessary." Yoruichi replied as she walked into the night as the two men talked about recent events

* * *

The next day, Naruto woke up with a good memory of the night and a happy smile along with a strong desire.

He took a deep breath and controlled his body expertly to lose that desire before it dominated his thoughts since it was overpowering when it got out of hand.

'I will handle today but first got to look at the city and the people.' Naruto thought as he got ready and went to the kitchen

"Good morning"

"Good morning, sorry for not telling you about the guest room. Too tired yesterday." Shinji replied as he took a bite from an apple

"No problem, we might be together for a long time so small things shouldn't be taken to heart." Naruto said as he heard everyone greet him and sat down with them

"Good" Shinji smiled

Lisa watched his movement carefully, "Then will we do it?"

"Two hours later, I don't want you losing your breakfast." Naruto replied with a confidence smile

"OOH, he is looking down on you." Shinji said as he heard the response

"I don't mind the delay."Lisa replied calmly not taking to heart his words

* * *

Naruto left the warehouse and walked towards the city as he had two hours to spare. He was walking in casual clothing and not his combat clothes as he wished to relax and observe.

The town was quite peaceful and far from the noise of the big cities, it was just like home. Naruto didn't see much difference in this town and his home other than the vehicles and the electronics.

'Give it another decade or so and it will be same level with some additions because of chakra.'

The architecture was similar and the majority of the people here were just normal people, the exception was that they were hiding in this world while they ruled the world in his place.

Naruto arrived at a bridge and saw a woman with weights tied to her body looking like she was about to jump.

Naruto activated his sage mode and confirmed that she was having suicidal thoughts and was being influenced by hollow energy.

In a moment, Naruto had caught the woman and landed beneath the bridge with her in his arms.

She was a woman with purple hair and a curvaceous body but instead of happiness, she was filled with despair.

"Why did you save me? I want to die."

"Relax, I know you are feeling terrible but that doesn't mean you have to kill yourself. It's the demon talking." Naruto muttered in a gentle tone as he covered the woman with his chakra to calm her down, his chakra carried nature energy and his peaceful aura

The woman had tried to struggle from his grasp but once the energy flowed through her body, she squirmed and moaned from the comfort she felt.

Her mind felt clear from the despair and she looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I am sorry that I troubled you."

The woman hugged him and was crying as she seemed to have remembered a bad experience.

"It's okay, I am here for you. Talk to me and I will make it go away." Naruto said and to the woman he seemed to be surrounded a golden glow, her hero

"My boyfriend broke up with me because he found it creepy that I could see ghosts and monsters. He cut all connections, we were about to be married next year. How am I going to talk to my parents?" The woman broke in tears as she spoke up

'I see, a human with stronger than usual spiritual energy is needed to see those monsters.' Naruto understood what the level of spiritual power meant now

"Don't worry, you can find better than him. If he couldn't handle this much than he would never have helped in an emergency. You shouldn't cry over such people and dying for them will not affect them much, they will only mention about your problem and people would assume you died from insanity." Naruto replied calmly as he held the woman in his arms, both their bodies stuck to each other and he was starting to feel it

The woman stared at him and processed his words, and nodded powerlessly. Then realized that she was standing on water and the man had used some power.

Naruto held her chin and made her look up, "Don't be down, if you need it than I will play the part. I find you quite charming and can help you with that ability. You can see that you are quite sane and one of the chosen few."

She felt her heart calm down and the darkness drew back, 'Yes, I am not insane. He was wrong. I don't need him. I can get better.'

"My name is Naruto, what about you?"

"Haruko, and are you willing to take responsibility?" Haruko looked at him with a serious expression filled with worship

"I can make you the happiest woman ever and also the most bitter ever, it depends. I like to sleep around. I like adventure and moving around but that will never stop me from eating you up and spending time with you." Naruto replied with a smile and a clone appeared beside them

"Do you accept this offer?" The clone asked

Haruko was shocked at this magic and felt the honesty in his words, which was weird but in the heat of the moment she accepted.

She felt the heat from his body as they were stuck together; the hard thing was touching her legs.

"I do"

"Good girl" Naruto muttered and kissed her hard, his control was dead once the girls lust flared as she hadn't any for some time along with the depression

For the remaining two hours, Naruto took care of Haruko under the bridge and gave her a dream experience that could never be replicated by anyone else.

By the end, she was filled to the brim and leaking from everywhere. He had filled her so many times that Haruko had most like shaped into his form and had become addicted to his body.

'Still not enough' Naruto looked at his hard thing and carried Haruko to the warehouse after cleaning up

'I wonder if she liked the show.' Naruto had felt a female cat watching him and knew it was a person similar to Kosuke because of the large energy with a similar feel

While Yoruichi didn't know how to react, the boy had just given her a live show for two hours continuous and had broken the poor girl.

'So does this make him a good person or a bad person.' She contemplated the question from this observation

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed. I will continue on this later. If you like the side story than just visit Soul King. These are not random characters as they will meet Lord Seventh in the final fight.


	35. Meme Battle and Sasuke

"That was just so wrong but so damn hilarious with that pose." Ichigo muttered as he banged the desk to stop his laughter

"As we are going for some of that savage stuff, I will be using the story of Goku." Ichigo wrote and took out a picture from the meme folder, titled Goku's World

It was the picture of Shenron floating above the dragon balls, "Yeah, Yeah I know. I have to revive Krillin."

"Hey that was personal, Krillin doesn't die that much. Once, twice, three. Okay you got me." Goku typed as he tried counting the times Krillin died by someone's hand or by mistake

"Hmm, they are going strong with this one. What evil shall I cook?" Tsuna (Don) muttered as he held his hands over the desk contemplating with an evil smile and he moved his right hand, and sent a picture

It was a picture of Pain, Naruto and Hinata.

"Why fight me?" Pain asked

"Hinata... don't say it" Naruto who was pinned to the ground said with serious expression

"Because you are a Pain in the ass!" Hinata who was bleeding from her head said in slow deliberate motion

Pain was triggered and made her float in the air to slam her down.

"Hehe, it was worth it" Hinata said as she was about to be toast

"My condolences to Don for this bravery, may you go in peace." Wang Lin posted with a picture of a sakura tree that was bare with a man's back to the camera

Everyone thought he was done for the, but the game was still on and it seems craziness was increasing with each second.

Tony used a picture taken from the recordings of Red Skulls base, where he was talking to his guard and of course they handled him on time.

"Guard! What are you waiting for? We have an intruder! Your leader's life is threatened..." Red Skull said as he pointed towards the little girl

"But supreme Leader, It's only a Child" The guard replied hesitantly as he held the gun

"Why yes, yes it is..."

"Which means you must aim lower." Red Skull said as he pushed down the gun's aim

Izuku looked at the progress of the play and could see that they were all keeping to the theme of being savage in one way or another; it didn't matter if they needed to put their lives on the line.

Izuku posted a picture of Superman vs Batman and Captain America Vs Ironman.

"My mom's name is Martha" Supes said

"Bro, my mom's name is Martha too." Batman replied with a cutesy tone

"Let's be besties" Superman said as he put a hand on Batman's shoulder with a smile

On the other hand, Steve said, "My mom's name is Sarah."

"But my mom's name is Maria." Iron man said in a confused tone

And both their faces became serious, "IT'S WAR"

Batman looked at the picture and had the urge to strangle the little kid, 'God, what have I done to deserve this. Life is being treated as a play that Seventh is very dangerous for everyone.'

Tony chuckled at the picture of how things had gone by for them as he wasn't one to be salty or sensitive.

It was Gon's turn and he was starting to sweat, his folder was a bit flimsy since he got a lot less time than others.

'All or nothing, gamble like we always do.'

It was a picture of Uvogin standing there confidently and saying, "Okay, Who's dying next?"

The next scene is of Kurapika with a shovel and Uvogin's corpse in a hole dug by him. The boy was so confident that he brought a bloody shovel with him to the fight.

Gon couldn't help but chuckle at the antics of his friend and his confidence to destroy his enemies.

Issei had his hand on his chin thinking sagely as he opened the dating show folder, 'You can do it, boy.'

He posted a picture of a short man on the dating show talking to the crowd and the women as they judged him, "Being short is okay. If the sky falls in, tall people will be killed first."

He had seen many savage shit go down on this show and it always had some fine bombshells.

Naruto enjoyed the post everyone made and felt really relaxed with people like these; they were his loyal friends that had become his clones.

A picture of a girl ramming her head into a door knob and crying then an after picture where she hit the door knob covered in foam covering and smiling happily.

"Finally my child can safely ram her fucking head into a door knob; this is what the future is about."

"Ichigo can bust planets" A man said and shook hand with his friend, the friend went back and took a soap bath throwing away the bleach

"Which is better, Naruto or Bleach?" Issei posted as he remembered what the classification was for Ichigo and Lord Seventh's world, and posted it on the net. This was the response he got, which almost killed him.

"I have never used Naruto, does it get your laundry white."

Naruto laughed hysterically at the post and Boruto saw that his father was losing it over a phone message.

'I don't what this monster is doing now but this just scary.' Boruto shivered as he flashbacked to a scene of his childhood where they were visiting the beach and Naruto told him to clear out the ocean with his tiny bucket or he is grounded.

That laughter after he found out that he was just kidding still haunts him to this day.

* * *

Dc World:

On top of a tall building, Sasuke stood looking over the city that he had arrived in through the portal.

'I don't know what Naruto is doing but please tell me he isn't high at the moment.' Sasuke hoped but then he looked at his phone

"Gosh damn it" Sasuke cursed as he saw the chat group and knew that Naruto was all time high on excitement

'I should have never left his side, those woman are just not good at managing him.' Sasuke placed his right hand on his face as he regretted listening to him about going on an important mission; it was very suspicious from the start but damn that Naruto he was very convincing with his savior aura

"Hey"

"Hey" Sasuke replied back as he looked to the side and found Batman

Batman looked at his guest as informed by Naruto, 'This is his brother, from his looks I can say that he is also troubled by the antics.'

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Batman"

"You must have it hard" Batman said as he patted his shoulder

Sasuke looked at his new friend and almost cried at his understanding gaze, "Yeah, you too."

Batman nodded, "I believe you already know my identity so you can stay with me but when I am like this could you change your appearance or hide it so that people don't make a connection."

"No problem" Sasuke replied as his body was covered in a black armor, it was the Susanoo compressed to human size

Batman could see that he was not dealing with a normal man, 'I shouldn't expect anything less than Darkseid from that guy's brother.'

Sasuke regained his composure after meeting someone to talk to; he looked around with his Rinne Sharingan and found that city was actually infested with a lot of scum.

'What an unusual site? I guess this is the world Naruto saw through those eyes.' Sasuke had also been taught how to sense evil but by then it had disappeared except the occasional bouts from Naruto

It was sickening feeling and ruined his mood; it made him want to crush their souls with a thought. He could do so and he was about to lock onto everyone of them.

"Could you not kill and try to just capture them?" Batman remembered that Lord Seventh was a Genocider and didn't seem to blink at through of erasing universes

Sasuke looked towards the man and his gaze caused Batman to shiver as he felt the bloodlust, it had been so long that it had started leaking out.

"Why? There are so many people here that don't deserve to live. Why do you want to protect them? Is there life equal to that of innocent? Is an intelligent man equal to a man with no knowledge?" Sasuke questioned as he looked down on Batman, his words gripped at his heart and forced him to consider seriously

It brought out the regrets and wrong decisions, the nightmares.

"Consider my words carefully. My brother used to fight for the world without killing, he was a light of hope that lived through dark times but even he broke down in the end. He saw that humans need punishment and fear to limit their actions. Do you wish to torture them or is death the better choice? I will let you understand and you will kill them yourself. I will be waiting for the good news, friend." Sasuke muttered as he hugged Batman and disappeared into the night, leaving the dark night with a curse

Batman didn't feel anything for now as his range was small but he was cautious and opened the chat group.

"Seventh, your brother just cursed me. Fix it."

"You didn't say the magic word, so no. Deal with it batsy and I trust my bro over a cosplayer."

Batman looked down at his armor and to the phone, "What?"

The world will never know, why the heroes don't think about their costumes a little bit more seriously.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment. I tried and i will never write something like this again. Memes here and there are good but then like this it becomes too difficult.


	36. Two Universe down

Dxd World

It was the first time Rias was meeting Naruto and she was looking forward to it, and dreading it. The war had broken many spirits because of intense laughter and anger, thankfully Lord Seventh hadn't gone out of his way to shame them.

Rias realized that he could easily read through what would happen in their world from the way he said certain things and made some jokes that didn't make sense sometimes but after some time it will connect to what he had said.

Rias sometime questioned whether they were real and what if this was all fake, a world inside a computer with Naruto as a programmer or player.

"Don't worry your pretty head around such things. You are real and I am not some programmer. How is the feeling of freedom?" Naruto said as he patted her head

Rias felt embarrassed as she read her thoughts and smiled at him, "I feel great, thanks to your help."

"Issei must be on cloud nine at the moment."

"He is enjoying his victory with the new girls, seems to have gotten fans after this battle." Rias replied as she sat down on the sofa in the club

"What about you? Aren't you going to stake your claim before dragon boy becomes too loose?" Naruto asked as he sat down on a chair in a relaxed manner as his body de-aged to his younger days

Rias was curious at his change but didn't ask, "They are just his concubines in the end. He knows who his Queen is."

"You got some confidence, I like that. Now that task is finished, what are you planning to do?"

"I am not really sure but I want to help my comrades with their problems now."

"Want me to give you specific missions for such a thing so that you don't lose the way?"

"I would appreciate that."

"No problems, then we start with Koneko as that shouldn't be hard to deal with. Her sister is not an enemy and loves her; everything she did was for Koneko. So your task is to clear the misunderstanding and help them get together."

Rias didn't question his words and trusted him completely when he said things that were complete opposite of what she had heard.

"Thank you, I will do my best and could I ask if you could help Koneko with her powers."

"Should try being outgoing, Rias. It seems you become shy little girl in the group always hiding and lurking. The group is there for such things so take advantage of it, even Issei is doing better than you. Issei!" Naruto said as he stood up and placed his hands on her shoulder

Rias nodded, "I will do it."

"Good, now I will be having fun so you can get to it." Naruto was out of the door once he said those words and Rias was worried about people in the school

'Not my problem!' Rias thought as she shrugged her shoulders and sat back down with her phone

She had finally started to appreciate the art of not giving a damn, also known as the Uzumaki way.

'I can't believe I am going to be in contact with someone of high ranking and of an opposing faction.' Rias thought and typed

"Miss Yasaka could I ask for your assistance in helping a friend with chakra and Senjutsu."

Yasaka didn't think the devil girl would ever contact her directly and remembered her new task, "You can come to Kyoto and I will help you."

'For world peace' Yasaka thought, her powers had grown as Naruto helped her and even provided her combat training personally

'He is such a dashing man and his personality so colorful but catching him is looking to be too difficult.' Yasaka sighed as the one man that caught her heart without even trying was not really showing much interest in her even after all that work

'And they said all I had to ask and people will say yes.'

* * *

Naruto looked around a bit and tried acting like a normal kid wanting to find a girl, and just play around for a while.

He got bored within 10 min and just walked into the library, booted a computer and opened the browser.

Naruto wanted to try something fun as normal was overrated and he had done it before so new things all the way.

"Getting girl friends is hard work but guys let me show how to get one within minutes." Naruto spoke as he recorded a video and opened a website where you could by anything from items to hiring people for various tasks.

People had no dignity these days and sold their souls for some money, and Naruto took advantage of that to hire a girlfriend.

Naruto looked around for something to fulfill his demands, he found a girl that was cute and loved cosplaying.

Naruto had logged in with his real picture and wrote a message to the girl named Himiko.

"And just like that we are done." Naruto muttered as she accepted the request and he had to pay around 50$ for an hour

"Hey Hime, did you miss me?" Naruto talked to the girl as they were connected, it was just a play he wanted to see if she could keep up

"I missed you so much, Naruto. Let's play a lot today." She replied in a cute voice

"Good, let's play over watch today."

"Great, I have been hooked on that for some time now."

While playing a human game, Naruto conversed with the girl and asked questions for anything interesting.

"So you know people say it is hard to get a girlfriend but this way was so much easier. Do you get some weird requests?"

"Yes! Like pictures of your feet and other things."

"Any interesting tale?"

"There was this once an old man offered me 1000 bucks to become his sugar baby."

"Did you?"

"Of course not, I want some cute guy like you."

"Are you coming on to me?"

"Maybe"

"Hehe, I might take that seriously. Don't give a guy hope like that, you sweet devil you."

"Ooh so adorable."

Naruto played around with the girl for an hour before choosing another girl, where he found that people had truly lost their dignity.

"I pissed myself for some money, would you not?"

"No"

Naruto smiled at the people looking at him with wide looks as he had playing around in the library of this school.

So once he got up to leave, Naruto was stopped by none other than Sona Sitri.

"How may I help you?" Naruto asked in a formal manner, which confused Sona as she had heard a complaint about a student with a lose tongue

"Were you the one making a mess in the library?"

"No, I was using the computer for educational purposes."

"I hope you are not lying as the students will tell us the details."

"I am sure. Is that all or would you like to have a nice conversation as you seem to be an intellectual? Are you interested in human history?"

Sona realized she was not dealing with a human when he said that, her demeanor became colder.

"I am a friend of Rias; you can ask if you want. We can walk towards the club room and talk on the way."

"Who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, people call me Lord Seventh." Naruto replied as he changed back into his real self

Sona felt his words were a lot more genuine once he looked older and nodded, "I am interested in history but I haven't followed it very well as I have been busy."

"Then you must begin a reading program immediately so that you may understand the crises of our age," Naruto said solemnly. "Begin with the late Romans, including Boethius, of course. Then you should dip rather extensively into early Medieval. You may skip the Renaissance and the Enlightenment. That is mostly dangerous propaganda. Now that I think of it, you had better skip the Romantics and the Victorians, too. For the contemporary period, you should study some selected comic books."

"You're fantastic."

"I recommend Batman especially, for he tends to transcend the abysmal society in which he's found himself. His morality is rather rigid, also. I rather respect Batman." Naruto said in a serious tone that the poor girl was completely sold on his words

Rias had heard his words and just smiled, and laughed inside her head at the scene.

* * *

"Good new guys, I have taken over Izuku's and Gon's world. Soon I will get Luffy's and Tsuna's."

"The internet don't care about shit. If the world was about to end this will be their reaction. Finally the cure to my depression." Izuku wrote

"If I kill time, will it make me immortal?" Tsuna

"The first man to milk a cow, what was he trying to do?" Gon

"If you are clean after a shower, why do towels get dirty?" Ichigo

"Is an argument among two vegans, still called a beef?" Luffy

"Will we ever know, if traps are gay?" Issei asked

"If Cinderella's shoe fit perfectly, why did it fall off?" Gohan

Just like one would expect on the day world was ending, people were hit with confusion and the chat group just asked random question with memes to celebrate the domination of another universe.

It was just so evil but everyone was chill about it, like their universe was not just getting eaten by an immortal being that might one day kill them all at his leisure if he so wanted.

The Uzumaki way was strong in these ones.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	37. Chapter 37

Pokemon:

In a world filled with wonderful creatures of power that served human needs, one tiny creature was on a new journey with his partner.

Pikachu sat top his human vehicle's head for comfy ride but the boy was very stupid.

"Pikachu I choose you." Ash called out as he faced the gym leader Brock

Brock had just summoned Onix to fight, a being immune to most of any his attacks.

'Human, do you even know what you are doing?' Pikachu said as he was placed down

"Come on partner, we can do this."

"I am starting to doubt my choice to follow you very much at the moment." Pikachu muttered which was just Pika Pika to the humans

Pikachu walked into the arena and looked at the giant foe that would have murdered him with a single hit if not for the training.

'I need better slaves or my plans won't come to fruition for a long time.' Pikachu thought as he activated food honor

He had eaten swift and strength berries before coming to the gym and now they will come in handy.

Pikachu felt his body become stronger and as the sign was given he dashed.

"Pika"

Pikachu gave out a war cry and with insane speed attacked Onix with iron tail mutiple times.

The giant rock snake was unable to react and was defeated handedly without a problem.

'Task complete' Pikachu heard and smiled cutely as he earned some points to learn something new

* * *

The group was have a barbecue after the battle while Pikachu was in a corner playing with the phone.

"How to take over the world?" Pikachu wrote on the web browser

"Pikachu what are you doing alone, come here." Ash called as he walked towards him

"I wish he had grow up soon. He might be the death of me." Pikachu muttered as he hid the phone as he had already learnt Pheonix fire

Ash was oblivious that hos partner had met with Naruto in the two weeks of journey to the gym.

Pikay had changed from the cutesy mouth to a Savage beast, bent on world domination.

His top task assigned by the group was taking over the world because they found the thought hilarious.

"I will prove that I am worthy." Pikachu muttered as he jumped onto Ash

Ash was happy but inside he was starting to something wierd was going on with his Pokemon. They sometimes seemed to be having meetings while trying to hide and Pikachu looked like the leader.

'Just my imagination.'

* * *

Naruto World:

Naruto felt the power, an increase of unimaginable amount.

Both worlds gave different amounts of power increase to him, which seemed to depend on the general level of the populace and it's size.

The worlds he had devoured now has the same size but one had more powerful beings.

Naruto could now replicate everything they could do and controlled everything in those universes.

They were his from now on and had become part of him.

He finally had cemented his multiversal power and gotten three universes in his body.

Naruto placed Izuku's world at the bottom with God's world over it and his own at the top.

His own world was slowly integrating with him but he could never complete the process without killing the current master.

By becoming part of him these universes could experience massive changes and had actually developed a passage to the higher realm.

Naruto allowed it and his energy traveled around both universes, feeding them so that they would grow.

The change in the world was felt even by normal people as they experienced such potent energy wave pass them.

Over time it would change them, future generations would be born with more powers.

Monsters and nature would grow to bigger proportions from the energy waves affect.

This was mutula growth as the universes grew stronger, Naruto would also become stronger.

"I still don't feel confident in winning this fight. I should consider inviting some help." Naruto said as he lay on the green grass of his lawn

"Why not try your counterparts?" Kurama popped up while swiping his phone

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, that might work.

Linley is going to be good help, Madara, Hashirama and I need to look for my other parts. I might not be alone in this category of power, someone aware of the danger of our true enemy." Naruto said as he closed his eyes and fell into the astral plane

'Give me the way forward.' Naruto thought and lines started connecting to him, some weak and some strong.

There were seven lines that had weight to them and Naruto was happy with the results.

"More than I expected. Let's visit them." Naruto muttered with a wide smile as he was happy to meet new version of himself

While in the physical plane, Kurama had decided to share a video about the Naruto from the alternative world of Dragon Ball z.

"I am not crying, it's just some water from the skies." Issie wrote with a man with a jealous expression and bleeding from the eyes

"That expression when someone post something too ridiculous and your brain does a reboot." Tsuna

"Hello! May I please spoke with Jesus? Cuase these folks gonna make me break at least 4 of the ten commandments." Yasaka posted with a picture of a man talking into a phone with a serious expression

"Lord Seventh, you dirty bastard. I can't believe you bounced." Ichigo said while shaking his head

"Lord Seventh, I thought you said that you had no harem. I think at this rate hitting more than 10000 won't be impossible." Gon asked

"Hehe, this is an alternative world where I increased the love I held for my friend. So it's not me." Kurama responded while enjoying their reactions, they were priceless

"So lewd" Komi San posted

"Master please teach me the ways of the harem king." Issei

"I think that counterpart has problems, why would you want to become like him. He doesn't love the girls and just uses them as sexual relieve. I didn't take you as such scum." Izuku said his eyes turned serious, majority of then didn't tolerate people like that clone

"Come on bro, I am just joking. I would never fall to that level or else you guys will beat me up."

"Relax everyone. Master is trying to teach you a lesson from these life choices so don't just see the surface and dog deeper." Wang Lin typed as he sat inside his hide out, it had been weeks and his name was spreading like wild fire since he was an anomaly

The Assassin of justice, the shadow of truth and fairness.

Want Lin was a scholar at heart and he always he analyzed things deeply so he didn't get that it was definitely a joke and managed to convince the rest that they were being children and needed to mature.

Kurama almsot destroyed the garden from laughter as he saw the chain of reactions to Wang Lin's words.

"Man, I love this kid "

"Me too"

Yeah, he is so.." Kurama stopped and looked back to find Naruto looking at him

"Teehee" Kurama said cutely as he vanished

* * *

A.n hope you enjoyed and comment


	38. Digital Emperor and the new Universe

Renegade Immortal:

Wang Lin in a matter of weeks had spread his name because of his unique personality. He helped people out without any costs even when things didn't involve him.

It was such impossibility in this world where selfishness and betrayal was encouraged, a world where there was no such thing as friendship and loyalty.

While people didn't see the point, Wang Lin felt really satisfied with his actions. It made his heart and soul pure and strong that his studies into darkness and death didn't affect his personality.

These battles helped him grow faster and more creative as he had to use his mind to fight. Wang Lin didn't forget about the game and challenged people from Naruto's world in combat.

He was in combat with Kiba, one o the strongest in the genin category of old and won with the help of poison or else he would have died since the opponent was faster and stronger than him.

'Master's world is really dangerous, how do little kids have that much power?' Wang Lin mused as he meditated in his hideout in the underground maze that he created in the forest near one of the largest cities of the Kingdom

Wang Lin had seen many fighters and even Young Masters but didn't see anyone good as the fighters in the game.

They were strong and especially fast while just being 12, some were just too monstrous. Wang Lin had tried fighting Naruto's young form but stopped very early on the second battle.

The chuunin exam Naruto was too strong and durable plus especially fast with that killer summon.

"Master is so wonderful even young." Wang Lin muttered in admiration as he focused more on his cultivation to live up to his master

In these weeks with the intense battles, real and virtual, Wang Lin had reached the end of the first stage of cultivation and was on the final step to reach the higher stage.

The cultivation techniques made personally by Naruto to gather and scatter Ki had been completely made for him so that his progress was unhindered.

Wang Lin could have entered the next stage days ago but stopped because Naruto told him to strengthen his Dao of Darkness and Death before going to the next realm s that it would make his Ki better in all aspects.

Wang Lin had reached the saturation stage of his Ki and couldn't cultivate anymore, he was ready to step up the game and change his Ki to the elements but felt Naruto's touch.

Wang Lin felt happy and relaxed as his master placed a hand on his back; he was never worried with Lord Seventh around.

'Thank you Master' Wang Lin thought and focused as large energy helped along the path; it was filled with the taste of death and eternal darkness

Wang Lin knew if he had touched this energy, his existence would be lost from all planes. It was so potent and filled with danger but it enticed him to touch and understand as it was the path he wanted to walk on.

'Go on and touch it, I am there for you.'

Wang Lin smiled and slightly touched the energy with his soul, it was a state that Naruto had allowed him to experience and he felt free.

The single taste of the energy had brought him so much understanding that Wang Lin couldn't help but want to hug and cry for this honor.

It was the fruits of knowledge and effort by his master that he was given without a cost. It was one of the best gifts and Wang Lin would never forget this favor.

By the end of the process which lasted a few hours as Naruto didn't wish to change him completely, Wang Lin found himself floating above the ground.

It was a few meters but useful nonetheless and his stats were out of this world. Wang Lin couldn't believe how strong he had become as he literally one shotted chunin Exam Naruto before he could react.

"I feel so good." Wang Lin muttered as he went to the next stage and fought the sound four, through these battles he had learned many things and was intent on recreating techniques he liked and found useful.

On the world above his reputation was increasing, Heng Yue sect had a positive outlook about him and some other sects as well while the some clans had an antagonistic approach as they saw him as a thorn and disgrace.

As such his pictures had been posted in some places so that people would hunt him down but Wang Lin didn't worry about it as he could transform his appearance and his true appearance wasn't known.

The world was changing and no one knew where it would end up as one end of the world things were turning for the good somehow while the other end seemed to rushing towards a dead end.

* * *

HunterXHunter:

Gon felt that the world changed a lot since the energy wave, it was very apparent with the strange vegetation and mutations among the monsters.

He had felt it interact with him and increase potential as well so that Gin felt that he could take on Chuunin Exam Gaara with speed equal as he had still yet to reach that realm of velocity.

"There is so much to explore but I feel distracted." Gon said as he sat outside the palace of the King

"What's on your mind?" Killua asked

"A new world has opened to us and we can visit it but we still haven't explored ours yet."

"Is that something to worry about? Can we return after going there?"

"Yes"

"Then let's go and play." Killua smiled as he dragged Gon up

Gon hit his head as he realized that there was no problem and he accessed his authority as a chosen to see the path.

Only strong beings could use this path for now, to go up or down. The upper realm meant you needed to meet a lot of higher requirements while going lower was easier.

The two young boys walked through the portal and arrived on top of a building as a city spread out in front of their eyes.

"Gon"

"Izuku"

Killua watched as his friend met with a new kid and remembered him from the chat group.

"Hello and welcome to my world, I hope I won't be a bad host." Izuku said with a smile as he wore his school uniform, looking fit and tall from all that training and food.

"Of course, we are so going to have fun." Killua muttered with a large grin as he looked at the city beneath him, he was raring to fight new people.

* * *

Naruto was happy that Kurama was playing around and found it funny how he reacted and did things but now it was time to get serious as he arrived at his first destination.

It was universe that seemed to be very vast and dangerous than his own; it was weird and lacked humans.

Naruto could see that it seemed to be made out of data as he entered into a small dimension where there was small patch of land and a modest house.

"Welcome to my humble home"

Naruto saw an alternative version of him walk towards him with a gentle smile and kind aura that it brought a grin to his face and he chuckled as the alternative version lacked his playfulness.

"Thank you and sorry for coming in without permission." Naruto hugged him

"No problem, I didn't see you as threat and allowed it."

"What should I call you?"

"Well we have the same name so if I am not going with Naruto then the Digital Emperor is my title, You?" D.E replied with a smile as he walked ahead

"Lord Seventh"

"Ah, you are still in our world and playing as the Hokage. That's really something as I have seen us all walk away once we reach such a stage." DE muttered with a surprise as he led Naruto to the living room while on the way small monsters were looking at them with curious eyes

"Well what can I say; I am just a nice guy."

"Hahaha, nice guy really? I doubt that so what you would like to have."

"I have no idea what you have so surprise me."

"I doubt that but let's just have some tea for now and we will have a meal later. Sora, can you bring tea and meet out guest." D.E called out

Naruto was surprised and stared at the woman that walked out; she was human as in completely human.

"Don't be so shocked, we never cared about power so what does it matter if they are normal or like us." DE said and held Sora's hand, sitting her down beside him

Sora was looking twenty years old but she had already lived for 50 years with Naruto as his wife, she had met him when they were young and on their first adventure.

"Well I am just surprised that you didn't give her any powers not that."

"I do have powers, come Renamon." Sora said with a smile as a bipedal fox came to Sora and they somehow fused into a new being

"Consider me impressed, that's some improvement." Naruto whistled as she went from normal to a planet busting monster

"We can talk about that later but what business has brought you here."

"Do I need to say it? We both know about him and I intend for him to die."

"The Otsutsuki King, ruler of our universe and monster of absolute power. You know, he is the one that sent me here to this world. I was dead in the battle with Momoshiki and he gave me another chance.

Do you think I will help you?"

"Yes, he is just playing with you."

"I was just saying and you are right, he was just playing with me and us. I still don't understand why he lets us grow; it makes me curious and dread the answer at the same time. Are you not afraid of what we will find?"

"No, I will roll with it and I will not allow anyone else to control my world."

"Then it's settled, I am in. Honey, arrange for a feast and call Hinata since she was wondering what an asshole version me would look like."

"Hey! I take offence to that."

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	39. The END

The talk with DE was fun and engaging, it had been a long time meeting someone that was close to his power and somewhat understood him.

Naruto was in a good mood now with the first success and carried with his journey to the next destination. This time the host wasn't a nice guy as Naruto was obstructed from entering the universe by a barrier.

'Wow, just wow.' Naruto thought as he stood in the void, waiting for the man to come to him

"Greetings Emperor, it's not nice seeing you here." The alternative Naruto appeared wearing casual clothes; his appearance seemed somewhat different but otherwise same

"Why would you say that? I am nicest person there is." Naruto replied

"I dislike your kind because of that, you control everything in your hands and think that is kindness."

Naruto smiled, "Is that so? I have only given them in an option. I know what will happen to them. I give them a choice to avoid the problems, is that so bad?"

"I know that you force those choices on them so don't play innocent with me. Just get to the point."

"I don't need to hear that from a scum that is sleeping with his daughter."

"Any problem with that? Just get to the point already; I don't have any to waste on you."

Naruto's expression was that of disgust even though he knew there must be a reason for it to happen but it was something impossible for him.

"Even if it meant, she will break down. What will you do? Erase the memories of what happened."

Naruto took in a breath as he realized this question was just too tricky to answer, it depended on the scenario and he couldn't answer it.

"I need your help to fight against the King."

"Fine, I will be there when you call me." The man replied in a neutral tone and left

"Could have at least offered some tea, you asshole?"

* * *

With the shining success of the previous attempts, Naruto continued to the next stop and arrived in a universe with one bloody huge Naruto.

Naruto of this universe was bigger than the damn sun and made it look like a ping pong ball.

"I have no idea why you would do this?" Naruto muttered as he landed on the giants shoulder

"There are foes that have this size so having a small size was very inconvenient." The alternative version appeared in a similar sized form, his appearance was same and his expression was very gentle like that of a parent looking at the children

"What do I call you?"

"Guardian, I am the guardian of this universe. Foes from other universes have been trying to devour my territory so I am quite stuck in a pickle."

"Lord Seventh, how about I provide some help."

Guardian looked at Naruto and smiled, "I would appreciate it. We can probably end this quickly now as they can fight me but two of me, impossible."

"Hehe, let's have some fun then." Naruto smiled as he looked towards the enemies hiding in the zone between universes.

Yun Che and Chu Feng shivered when the Guardian arrived with Naruto on his side, they could sense the immense power from Naruto.

He could take them all out alone, his power was above that of the guardian and it seems he wasn't the nice type.

"Yun Che, I advise you to surrender." Guardian said as he looked at the two titans with their army behind them

"No, no, Yun Che try to fight. You can definitely do it." Naruto encourage the man to fight

Yun Che looked from Guardian to Naruto and felt he was looking at a monster, 'This bastard also has another version that beat me another world and mentioned the Emperor. He must be him.'

"I surrender but can you allow us the knowledge to move further. We have been stuck, the resources have been used up and the low level items are worthless to us."

"Man, you guys are boring. So let's see you can take part in my fight and I will help your world by making it mine." Naruto shook his head in disappointment

Yun Che looked towards Guardian; they were friends somewhat so he trusted the man.

"It's a good choice, you can trust him."

"Are you really going to just trust our enemies?" Chu Feng whispered from behind

"It's my choice and you will follow." Yun Che commanded causing Chu Feng's face to distort is shame and anger

"Now now, this man needs some time in the dark pit and he will learn that his life has been a mistake." Naruto muttered, his voice was so smooth and kind but everyone felt a chill

Chu Feng wanted to escape but before he could move, he was dragged into the eternal darkness that released ghastly wails.

Yun Che looked at the scene with an indifferent gaze.

'Fool, hopefully you will learn from this experience.' Yun Che thought, he had lived a long life and changed through the millennia plus the century spent with the Guardian

"Thank you for solving my problem Lord Seventh, I will come once you call for me. If you want you can see my universe, it's a lot different than yours."

"Nah, it's cool. We will chill together once the problem is solved." Naruto said and bid them adieu

* * *

Moving on to the next location, Naruto found himself on an island floating in space with a large castle in the center. It was definitely made by someone and designed to look fabulous.

"Well this is one of living the life." Naruto muttered as he flew towards the palace and found himself looking at a strange scene

It was Kaguya looking very regal with the alternative Naruto looking to be her consort; he was actually weaker than Kaguya.

"Welcome to my humble abode, Naruto 2" Kaguya said with a smile as she pointed towards the chair as a meal was ready for them

"Thanks, I am surprised to see you stronger than me in this world. Kinda weird." Naruto said as he sat down

"It's weird for me that you are actually stronger than my Queen. I don't like that." Servant Naruto spoke as he looked at Lord Seventh

He was completely different from Naruto by a long shot with those horns and white hair, his style was similar to the sage now.

"Calm down my love, it's not an issue that he is stronger than I. He has come with the solution to our problem." Kaguya said as she held his hand

"Please keep your lovey dovey talk somewhere else and it's great that you are aware of the issue. Then I will be calling you once everyone is ready." Naruto said as he got up

"Why don't you eat before leaving?"

"I am in a hurry so next time." Naruto replied as he left, he felt that she was looking at him with a possessive gaze like she wanted to own him

* * *

Next Universe, Naruto found himself in a castle above the clouds. It had good scenery and Naruto as greeted with the sight of his alternative sitting with his wives.

'The harem is strong in this one.' Naruto thought as he found Nemesis, Hestia, Ella, Gaia, Hinata, Stheno and Euryale sitting with him enjoying their picnic

"Hey there, sorry to disturb your date but we need to talk."

Olympus Naruto looked at the intruder of his domain and sighed as the time had come to make the final move.

Ever since he had overtaken Chaos this had become the issue and he knew it would come to him. Sometimes he wished that he stayed at his previous level so that the universe was not his issue and Chaos could handle it.

"I don't mind, I know and I will fight by your side."

"Man, you are so lazy. At least get up from her lap."

"Make me"

"Tsk, lazy ass. I will be seeing you later, enjoy your harem and I will enjoy your screams." Naruto said as he vanished

"He was certainly different from you." Gaia commented

"How so? Seemed normal."

"Very strong and his personality looked twisted." Nemesis added

"Agreed, he does have the familial values but his way seemed to be really dangerous." Hestia

"I will be careful with him." Naruto added as he ate the grape given by Ella

'I love this life so let us end this once and for all.'

* * *

"Man these guys chilling while I am running around like a mail man." Naruto muttered as he flew towards the next locations and managed to talk to them

The other two being the Desolate Emperor and the Immortal King were very nice people so Naruto was very happy with that as there was only one asshole among seven of his alternative versions.

"Guys, it's time for me to take on the final boss. Wish me luck." Naruto sent to the group, the pictures of his army of clones as he stood in front

"Good luck Master, you can do it." Wang Lin

"If you die, can I have your things?" Issei

"Can you connect this network to something else before you go?" Ichigo

"Would you pass me the Teleporter before leaving?" Don

"Just don't destroy the damn world while fighting." Batman

"I love you to guys see you tomorrow." Naruto chuckled and placed the phone the desk, it was time to leave

* * *

The team gathered and if not careful the world would collapse from their mere presence. There was Madara and Hashirama from another universe, Kaguya from another universe, Yun Che plus the seven Naruto's and the Beyonder.

Thirteen against one was very unfair but when you are powerful it is already a fact that you will have to fight great numbers.

The team touched upon on the plane of existence and walked into the foes domain.

"Seventh, don't you feel something is wrong here?" DE said as he walked beside him

"I also feel there is something weird about this, why did he allow us entry? I am really starting to question my existence now." Olympus Naruto muttered and everyone seemed to agree with him except Beyonder who was not in the know

"Just calm down and lets handle it as it comes, you guys are making me worry." Naruto muttered as he was starting to sweat, he was feeling his heart constrict as he moved forward

It was the first time in his life that he found a fear of the unknown, he wanted to go back.

'I can do this.' Naruto repeated as he arrived at the gate and opened it, the team walked inside to see their foe sitting on the throne

"I knew it, we are clones aren't we." Desolate Emperor said to test the foes reaction but he was just looking at them with amusement

"I doubt that so let us hear him out before you go through your existential crisis." Dark Naruto said in a calm tone as he looked towards the King who was smiling at them

"Welcome to my home, I hope it was a nice journey. As for the right answer, you all are aware aren't you?"

Everyone walked to a separate side as their eyes looked at each of the members.

Yun Che looked at the foe and realized he was the emperor, 'Why are they looking at him as an enemy?'

He was very much confused at the moment as the Emperor was supposed to be their leader according to his knowledge.

"You can all stop, it is him. I really hate your kind, Seventh." Dark Naruto muttered as his aura was leaking but it didn't damage a thing in this domain

Naruto looked at him and then to his enemy, "Hahaha, I am a clone."

'He is mind fucked, hopefully he won't kill us.' Olympus Naruto thought as he looked at his new friend that was looking very crazy now

"What do you guys think?"

"Seventh relax, think a bit more." DE and Guardian stood beside him

"Nah, I was trying to play the broken hero but I guess it would be better not mess with your minds or else he is raring to fight already." Naruto chuckled and looked at all of them causing them to look at him suspiciously as he did play with all their lives

"Don't look at me like that, I didn't do it yet. It's a future version of me."

"Right answer, I am his future version since I am not restricted by time it was possible to play like this and I have to say that I quite enjoyed it." Otsutsuki King said with a smile

"I am leaving, such a waste of time. I should have known that this guy was you from the beginning." Dark Naruto muttered in distaste as he walked away, his little princess was waiting for him

"I am confused?" Kaguya asked as it didn't make sense to her, her life had been a lie

"Sweet little child, it's not that hard to understand. I am the reason that your clan became this strong and the reason there was such a difference of power between the king and the rest. I have traveled to the time when you were not even born and started changing everything. I erased all signs of any kind before me and made it so that I was the progenitor."

"You allowed for destruction of life in such vast numbers." Servant Naruto roared in anger and he wasn't the only one as Guardian, Desolate Emperor and the rest were also angered by this information

"They were just mere pawns in the end. Why do you cry for them? Were they anything to you?"

"You monster!" Hashirama roared but Naruto stopped him

"Let me go, you scum." Hashirama was seeing him as the same person as well the others

"Guys, I am not him. He came from a time where there was no such a thing as an overpowered Otsutsuki King and most likely never interacted with other universes before taking this one over. We are completely different; ask Kurama if you can't trust me."

"I trust you and even if that is your future, we will change it." DE and Guardian said

"You are not so bad but I don't agree with what you done as collateral for your games." Desolate Emperor said as the King was the one who gave him the new chance

Hashirama and Madara were also sure of it but didn't speak about it.

"Thanks guys so when will you allow me to take over and move on." Naruto look towards him and asked, he was making too many enemies because of this asshole

"Hehehe, really amusing you lot. I will separate the worlds so I will just be another alternative you from now on. Do visit me, when you have time as I am the only one who can understand you." The King said with a regal tone as the world changed in front of them and the King was gone leaving behind the castle

"This was so anti climatic. I was expecting a battle of epic proportions."

"Same here, lets fight tomorrow since everyone is feeling awkward at the moment." Madara said as he walked out of the hall

"Let's party then since our worlds are saved from his dirty hands." Naruto said as he tried to cheer everyone up

"Your dirty hands, you mean."

"Hey, I always keep them clean."

"Hahaha" The team walked outside to celebrate the freedom from the tyrant that played with lives.

* * *

Epilogue:

In the silent but large halls of a palace, the steps of a man with horns could be heard as he walked with a purpose.

The man arrived at a giant gate and opened it as he was given permission to enter the Emperor's court; it was enormous area with the Emperor sitting at the front while on the sides you could see his companions.

"My Lord, your command has been fulfilled. The Multiverse is in peace." Momoshiki muttered as he stood facing the giants

"Good, you can leave now and maintain the status quo." The man that had conquered the universes, Lord Seventh declared

Momoshiki saluted and left, leaving the court in silence.

"Man, it got boring real quick." Goku voiced his opinion

"Isn't it because you grew too strong and we killed the strong ones." Don added as he sat on his throne

"Chill, I got an idea." Naruto muttered and everyone quiet down with curiosity blazing

"A tournament of our own counterparts, with different games that we design."

"That's bloody awesome, when can we start." Issei said as he jumped in his throne

"Will you meet them or will you hide behind the darkness?" Naruto questioned

"I believe I will choose the cowardly path." Neo One for All

"Yeah, now I can play the mysterious enemy with cool style." Ichigo

"Hehe, it's going to be so damn hilarious playing with their minds." Jean exclaimed in excitement as her throne brined with white flames

"You guys have completely lost your minds, wanting to see your younger selves gore each other." Didi muttered as she held Naruto's hand

"But you love us this way; we had be so boring if we didn't play around." Naruto kissed her hand and said with a smile

"Why don't we bring in more worlds in to this?" Gohan

"Man, what a sadist you have become. But I love it." Gon said with a wide grin

"I was thinking why Bruce wasn't invited. So I am all up for this Multiverse mayhem but it won't cause any problems would it." Tony said as he lay on his throne with chill

"No issues, we got it all handled."

"What are we calling it? Where will it take place?" Rias asked as she held her long hair and looked at her wild husband

"Tournament of power" Goku

"Tournament of Might" Toriko

"Tournament of Survival" Gohan

"Btoom" Ainz added as he sat on his throne wearing a robe in his human form, he really loved his new companions and made him feel at home after seeing that his old companions were just normal people in the end

"That's asking for a copyright, lol" Percy muttered with a chuckle as he refrained from adding his opinion in this as all he could think were names that were already used too many time

"King's Game" Pikachu said with a smile as he sat in his small form with tiny wings and a crystal on his head, his eyes looked deep and mysterious

"Survival Game" Luffy added with a relaxed expression

"Test of Worth" Grand Scholar added as he smiled at the childishness of his companions and looked at his master for clues

"This will take a long time so don't hurry with it, we need a good name." Naruto said as he changed the seating so that they were sitting on a round table, it was much better than being titans

Everyone from the chat group was invited except Batman since he was still salty about becoming an immortal universal being.

* * *

Naruto World:

The world was in relative peace, the nations were working together and all threats had been pacified. Naruto had become the seventh Hokage and led the world for a decade; he was hitting 36 but still hadn't hit the limits of his powers.

He was in the prime of his life as an Uzumaki and a vessel, his powers never really seemed be of use anymore though since the last battle with Toneri and the occasional spar with Toneri and Sasuke.

'I hope life stays this way, quiet and peaceful.' Naruto thought as he sat with Hinata and watched the kids spar in the stadium

He had grown old and peaceful, the fires of youth had burned out and he didn't hunger for adventure or battles anymore.

But life seems to have grudge against him as Naruto saw a being made of pure darkness and its glowing red and its mouth was just jagged white teeth.

It had captured the kids without him even realizing, 'I have certainly let down my guard.'

"Greetings, Human. I am the servant of my Lord and you can call me, Nya." The creature introduced himself while the darkness moved around the place like a living thing as it ensnared the kids like they were nothing but bugs caught in the spider web

"Let the children go" Naruto commanded as he entered the six paths mode at full power and sent the black balls to cancel the darkness

"Tsk tsk, so impatient." Nya said as the tsb did nothing and were cancelled while Naruto was suppressed by the dark tendrils

"I have come to share great news; your world has a chance to fight for its survival in the Multiverse court. Choose a team of five and I will guide you through this game of survival."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that your world depends on you winning a survival game. You have always been pawns in this game of immortals so chop chop and find your team asap as we you will need to get ready. This game is not about just power but will test your everything." Nya said as he appeared near Naruto and talked into his ear, making him shiver

"I will be back soon so don't dally or you will all die along with your universe." Nya said as it stared into Naruto's eyes and he fell to the floor, twitching in despair at what he had seen

"Hehehe" Nya disappeared like a wraith leaving behind that creepy laughter

Hinata quickly ran over to Naruto as the kids were safe and the others were checking them.

"Call Sasuke and Toneri" Hinata commanded Shikamaru

Shikamaru was serious and angry at what had just happened, it was terrible and insane. They had earned this peace through so much work and hardship, and it is danger because some asshole wants to see a game.

'Who do we choose? Naruto, Toneri and Sasuke are the obvious choices.' Shikamaru thought as his eyes went towards the moon

'Situation has forced our hand and I am sure they can handle her now.' Shikamaru thought as he decided it was time for Kaguya to come back

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

The Seven Naruto's and Hashirama and Madara from:

Nature Lord

Conqueror

Guardian of the Universe

Immortal King

Wrath of Nature

Narutomon

RE: Desolate era

Daddy's Little Princess

Servant of the Immortal Queen

With this i end this story. I know its really bad and rushed but it was bound to happen unless i want to write millions of words to actually write all the changes in the different worlds.

I wish someone could adopt the different crossovers while using this idea, it had be really awesome seeing a work with many different writer working together.

I have already started working on the sequel and going with the name Insanity Game.

Team survival game. Games that will test different qualities and finally the battles.

Pokemon:

Bleach:

DBZ:

Hero academia:

Young Justice

DC:

Xmen

Avengers

Eden Zero

Percy Jackson

Black clover

One piece:

Dxd:

Hunter x hunter:

Teen titans:

Fate:

Hitman reborn:

Toriko:

Marvel:

Solo Leveling:

One Punch Man:

OverLord:

Slime Tensei:

Noblesse:

Darwin's game:


End file.
